


The pet of Slytherin House

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canonical Child Abuse, Creature Harry Potter, Demisexual Harry Potter, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry is Lord Gyrffindor-Slytherin, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter is Lord Death, Luna is Lady Ravenclaw, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Neville is Lord Hufflepuff., Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Percy Weasley, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sirius Black, Protective Slytherins, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, protective Theodore Nott, slight aphephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Lady Magic manifest.  Harry Potter vanishes.  The Slytherin house gains a new pet.  Just another normal day at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 256
Kudos: 2988
Collections: Finished faves, Harry Potter





	1. Fox in the Snake Pit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synkardiás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264353) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus), [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 
  * Inspired by [A Lynx to the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329207) by [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7). 



> I do not own any character or the universe of Harry Potter I am just borrowing it to write this story.

"This year was going just great and it was not even the second week of class," Harry thought to himself as he walked the halls of Hogwarts. Having thought that he was going to get expelled even before the school year even began for blowing up his aunt only for the Minister of Magic himself to let him go. Having passing out on the train due to the Dementors had been bad enough but in his first class of the year having the Professor predict his death. His next class of the day, Transfiguration had been cancelled due to Professor McGonagall having gotten food poisoning at the opening feast the night before. Hermione was now spending most of her free time in the library looking for some sort of proof that the tea reading was false while his classmates began to act as if he was made of glass and would drop dead at a moments notice. So it was Harry was walking alone down a random corridor, Hermione having rushed once more to the library and Ron still in the Great Hall eating a late breakfast. "Man Fate seems to really take delight in messing with my life," Harry thought to himself again wondering if he should go do some homework.

" _She really does_ ," a soft ethereal voice said seeming to respond to his thought. With a start Harry looked up and saw a strange woman before him with one eye a deep silver and the other a shining gold and an almost Muggle version of an Elvish face. The woman seemed to be surrounded by a tangible aura making it hard to determiner her age which seemed to shift by the second between a young lady full of graze and a elderly teacher full of unknown knowledge. " _Hello Harrison_ ," the strange woman said raising an arm drawing his attention to the robe she was wearing which seemed to shift between all know colors with no actual pattern.

"My name is Harry," Harry said confused at this strange woman but she just chuckled.

" _That is what you have been told but you will find that not everything one is told is true young Wizard. You are quite correct that my daughter does seem to take delight in messing with your life but I am here to correct that young one_ ," she said.

"Who is your daughter?" Harry asked even more confused.

" _Why Fate of course it seems she had seen the plans of two mortals that could end up destroying the world so she decided to introduce you to mediate the damage done between the pair. However, her sister Destiny acting on your life as well doing her best to keep you safe for you were destined to become the master of my son Death and have free reign in my other sons, Time's domain. With the majority of my children working cross purposes on your life it would has put into plan that would cause even more destruction that if the world had been left alone between the two mad men_ ," she said folding her arms before her inside the sleeves of her large multicolored robe.

"What?" Harry can only sputter out before seeing that he really was just a pawn on some cosmic chess board.

" _True young Harrison but as in the game of chess when a pawn reaches the other side of the board they can become a key piece in the game and that is what I offer to you. It will not be pleasant and you will most likely learn thing best left never to have seen the light of day but your life will be better_ ," the woman said.

"What would I have to do?" Harry asked.

" _All it takes is a single shake of my hand and you will be removed as you are from the game board as it were. But I will offer you a warning if you do this you must learn to trust what once you did scorn and beware those you had previously trusted for I will take away all my children have done and will do to you. So young Harrison do you accept?_ " she asked pulling her left hand out of her robe and holding it out for him to shake in agreement.

"Why not can't be worse than what I have to deal with now," Harry said as he takes the woman's hand and felt magic surge through him causing him to scream in pain before passing out.

"Oh you are too cute," a familiar voice said waking Harry back up as he feels something touch his head. Harry opened his mouth in a yawn making the voice let out a slight coo at him as he opened his eyes and sees Ginny's face filling his entire field of vision.

"Back up Ginny give a guy some space," he said but she just lets out another coo as if he was some sort of baby. Closing his eyes Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose only to stop when he realized that he was not wearing glasses.

"Ah little baby don't worry I will take good care of you," Ginny said and Harry felt himself being lifted up causing his eyes to snap open and see his arm covered in green fur.

"What did that woman do to me?" he thought to himself before he realized that not only was he covered in fur but he had to be small due to the fact that Ginny was holding him in the crock of her arm. He had to get away to find that woman and find out what she had done to him so he began to struggled out of Ginny's grip.

"Calm down baby mommy will take good care of you," Ginny said above him in a utterly sicking voice. Harry had had enough as he tried to push her arm away from him unknowingly having some claws come out of his fingers and scratch her. As his claws raked her skin drawing blood Ginny dropped him to the ground which thankfully he landed on his feet before bounding away. "Ow that hurt you little freak,' Ginny said as Harry having been conditioned by his relatives found himself stopping in place expecting a blow. Unfortunately it was not a physical blow that came but a stinging hex which hit him and due to his new size blasted him into a wall. At both the hex and his body crash into a wall Harry let out a shout of pain. "This will teach you not to scratch your mommy," Ginny said advancing on him with her wand pointed at him. Harry tried to get to his feet but collapsed more worried now than he had even been before even facing off against the Basilisk last year.

"What is going on here?" a voice asked from behind Ginny blocked them from Harry's view.

"None of your concern you snake," the red haired girl shot over her shoulder.

"Better a snake than a lion attacking a defenseless animal," the person said still speaking in a calm voice.

"Defenseless my eye the freak scratched me after I went to help it," Ginny said.

"That is a lie you picked me up without even asking and I was just trying to get away," Harry said still unable to get to his feet with the pain in his head.

"I don't think they agree with you Weaslette,' the voice said evidently hearing Harry. "I wonder how Professor McGonagall would react to find out one of her little cubs had cast a hex at a animal just because they got a little scratch." Ginny looked as if she had swallowed a entire bag Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in one gulp as she put her wand away and brushed past the Slytherin to leave the hall. "She is gone now little one," the Slytherin boy said walking slowly over before crouching down and holding out a hand to Harry. Harry leaned forward and found himself sniffing the offered hand picking up a slight scent of new parchment and some chocolate. "Do you mind if I pick you up to get you looked over little one?" the unknown boy asked after Harry finished sniffing his hand. Harry tilted his head in thought before giving a slight nod thinking Madam Pomfrey would be able to get him back to normal. Harry found himself being gently lifted into the Slytherin boy's arms as the boy took off not to the Hospital Wing but towards the dungeons and going up to a black wall before knocking on it as i it was a door.

"Enter" a voice called from the other side as the wall slide aside to reveal a comfortable looking living room with a couple of couches and chairs around a small table on one side and a roaring fire on he other. "Ah Mr. Nott what can I do for you?" Snape asked getting up from one of the chairs in the room and walking over to one of his snakes.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor but I was heading to the library after super when I heard a slight yowl of pain. Following the noise I found this little guy being approached by Ginny Weasley with her wand pointed at it. I could not let her hurt it so I managed to get her to run off on her own under threat of telling Professor McGonagall before I brought him to you," Nott said absentmindedly scratching Harry's ears

"I see if you could put him on the table for a moment I will check him out," Snape said in the most reasonable tone Harry had ever heard him use. As he was placed on the table Harry noticed a reflective surface close by so he rose to his shaking legs and struggled over to take a look at himself. Seeing himself in the surface Harry let out a small sound of surprise for staring back at him was a forest green fox like creature with deep black eyes as if his hair and his eyes had changed color on him in this form. Harry saw a hand come down and gently rub his back making it arch at the touch.

"What exactly is he Professor?" Nott said making Harry look at the Potion Master as well for he had never even heard of green fox.

"Unless I am much mistaken I believe what we have here is a baby Kitsune," Snape said making Harry growl at the man for he was no baby.

"How can you tell sir, I mean I can see the Kitsune due to the strange coloration but how do you know the age?" Nott asked trying to pet Harry and calm him down.

"Well Kitsune are a very long lived species but you can tell what stage of life they are in is their tails or in this guys case tail. You see Mr. Nott a Kitsune will gain a tail at different stages of their lives as they get older so only having one tail shows that this is a very young Kitsune. It is hard to say due to how rare Kitsune are outside of Japan and China but I have heard that it takes at least seventeen years for a Kitsune to actually grow their second tail so he may have been born before you Mr. Nott but by his own species standards he is still a baby," Snape explained which calmed Harry down a little.

"How could a baby Kitsune get into Hogwarts?" Nott asked once more scratching Harry's ears making Harry let out a soft purr.

"That I can not tell you as I said they are a rare creature outside of either Japan or China and little is known about them in Britain what is known is mostly rumor and hearsay. Some sources say befriending a Kitsune is good luck while others hold the view that to just meet one is as bad as seeing a Grim," Snape said as he reached down and held his hand out to Harry to sniff. Despite not wanting anything to do with him Harry leaned forward and smelled some herbs and spices as well as hints of ash coming from the man. After a few moments Snape pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic spell on Harry to see what damage if any the youngest Weasley had done to the Kitsune.

"Is everything alright sir?" Nott asked seeing his head of house's face fall as he read the results of his spell.

"It seems that beside the hex cast and being blasted into a wall someone has been torturing this poor thing," Snape said with a sad tone in his voice that startled Harry. "There is signs of both physical damage to him as well as malnutrition. Until we find where he came from I think he will be needing some serious care to recover. If you would please pick him up and follow me to the common room," Snape said as with a swish of his cloak left his rooms summoning his potion bag as he went with Theodore Nott following closely behind him with Harry held securely in his arms once more.

The pair walked out of the Snape's room and headed to another blank stretch of wall as Snape gave the password "Veritaserum" causing the wall to move aside and the pair to enter the Slytherin Common Room. Once inside Snape clapped his hands once getting everyone's attention, "Everyone I am sorry to interrupt but I have a task for the entire house," Snape said waving Theo forward. "Mr. Nott happened upon young Ginevra Wealsey attacking this young Kitsune. Bringing him to me I cast a diagnostic charm on him I found that the poor dear has been tortured I would like you all to help bring him back up to health."

"Would we get any points for this?' one first year asked only for another student to smack the back of their head.

"No I will not give you points for this. I do not even know how long it will take for him to recover or for us to find his family," Snape said. "If you all agree to this there is somethings you all need to know about Kitsune. First of all you all must be very careful with him besides the fact that he has been mistreated for a Kitsune he is very young akin to a human that is around maybe three years old. Secondly Kitsunes do not like tight enclosed spaces and can cause them actual mental and physical damage so whatever you do, do not put him into situations that causes him stress for it will make his recovery last longer. Third though he is a wild animal and still young for his species Kitsunes are highly intelligent so be careful with what you say around him for he will most likely understand you. " Snape gave further instructions but Harry found himself falling asleep in Nott's arms.

"Can I hold him Theo?" a voice asked waking Harry up.

"It is not up to me it is up to him unless you want to get scratched like the Weaslette," Theo responded. Harry found another hand before his face and leaned in to take a sniff smelling broom polish and some coconut before he nuzzled against the hand.

"I think he likes me," the voice said excitedly as Harry was transferred out of Theo's arms and to the speaker. Once he was cuddled in the person's arms Harry tilted his head back to see who was now holding him.

"Malfoy?" he asked and for the first time he heard soft growls that appeared to be his speech now.

"Ah he is just a little cutie," Malfoy said using his one good arm to lift Harry to his face and rub his noses against Harry's. Harry was so shocked he opened his mouth and let his tongue out so that he ended up licking Malfoy's cheek making the blonde actually giggle at him. "Ah I could just eat him up I think I am in love," Draco said with deep belly laugh shocking Harry who had never seen the blonde show such emotion before. "I think we need to give him a name," Draco said.

"What about Salazar?" someone suggested Harry growled nixing that suggestion,

"I don't think he likes it. How about Weasel Crusher for what he did to the Weaslette?" Draco suggested only for Harry to shake his head. The names Elf Wing, Silver, Neko, and Phoenix were also suggested and turned down.

"What about Nguruvilu?" Theo asked making Harry tilt his head in confusion and he was not the only one. "Jeez don't you guys read our text books a Nguruvilu is a hybrid creature of that has traits of foxes, just like a Kitsune, and a snake which ties back to Slytherin house. So what do you say little one does the name Nguruvilu sound good to you?" Theo asked looking down at Harry who ran the name through his head a couple of times getting used to it before nodding in agreement making Theo smile down and him and scratch just under his chin making Harry purr and wag his tail.

"Is there a way we can shorten it I don't feel like saying Nguruvi all the time?" a first year asked.

"Well I guess we could try Vilu?" Theo suggested and Harry purred to show he would accept it before he curled himself up for a bit in one of the Slytherin's lap feeling safer than he would have thought possible just a few hours ago.

"Ah there he is I have finished his first set of potions who would like to do the honors?" Snape said holding out two small eye droppers filled with a nutrition potion and creature safe healing potion. Harry opened an eye and saw almost the entire Slytherin house raise a hand to volunteer making Snape let out a soft chuckle as he handed one of the bottles to Marcus Flint and the other to Theo. Marcus made his away over and let Harry sniff him before pulling the Kitsune into his lap and let a few drops of potion out of the eye dropper into Harry's mouth. At the taste Harry shook his head side to side for a moment before letting out small sneeze making several students making cooing sounds at him causing Harry to let out small huff and head towards Theo for the other potion. As the drops from the second potion Harry felt a little better as his head finally cleared up a little after being blasted into the wall earlier and felt some of the soreness left over from his time back at home just slide off him. With a happy yip Harry wagged his tail and put his hands, front paws whatever, on Theo's shoulders and licked the other boys face.


	2. First night in the droms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry or Vilu spends his first night in the Slytherin dorms and some drama unfolds.

"Aw, I think Vilu really likes you Theo," Pansy said after Harry get done licking the boy's face and curls up in his lap.

"He probable just sees me as his protector or something since I came to his aid earlier," Theo said as he began to run his hand down Harry's back which produced an purr from the Kitune.

"This is all well I good I going to go speak to the Headmaster to check out how Vilu was able to get into the castle," Snape said with a smile as he watched his normally stoic student actually smile and interact with his fellow Slytherins. "I know we all like the addition to Vilu to the house so as a treat you all may stay up an extra hour," Snape called before he left surprising Harry to learn that the Slytherin's had a curfew which made him chuckle for he knew it was not uncommon for his own house to stay up late either struggling through homework, chatting, or in the case of Fred and George planning some sort of prank. Feeling better after the two potions Harry decided to explore the room since last time he was int it he had just focused on Malfoy to find out if the blonde was Slytherin's Heir, speaking of Malfoy the blonde was trying to get his attention by shaking a quill at him as if he was some sort of house cat making Harry roll his eyes.

"Draco he is Kitsune not a cat," Harry heard Theo state from above him.

"I know that but he is a creature I was thinking it would attract his hunting instincts or something," Draco said with a slight pout. Harry was shocked at the look on the blonde's face so he uncurled himself and hopped off Theo's lap walked over to Malfoy and placed a comforting hand/paw on his rival's leg. "See I got his attention after all," Draco said proudly reaching down and running a hand down Harry's back causing Harry to arch it just like a cat to stay in contact with the hand. After the pet from Draco Harry let out a small purr before he bounded away, much to Draco's disappointment, to searched the room. Feeling better than when he had been brought in Harry actually bounded around as he took a look into all nooks and crannies accepting pats, scratches and pets from the students in the room as he would go past them.

As he was going to check out what sort of books were in the book case his heighten senses picked up a conversation between two students. "Man I tell you that Lovegood girl is a freak," one student said causing Harry to stop in his tracks and begin to tremble frozen in place. Several of the older students had been keeping an eye on the new addition to the dorm, not only for the newly named Vilu's sake but for their fellow students as well since he was technically a wild animal, so had seen the strange reaction in the kitsune.

"Vilu are you alright?" Marcus Flint asked, being the closest of the students watching the Kitsune as well as being one of the Prefects, reaching down to pet the young green kitsune. Harry flinched as the hand came down towards him and bounded away to hide under a nearby low table where he would be safe. There were gasp of shock as some students who had not been paying close enough attention turned to glare at Flint who had a puzzled expression on his face at the Kitsune's reaction.

"Flint what did you do?" Theo asked as he marched over having seen Vilu flee from the older boy by hiding in an enclosed space something Professor Snape said Kitsune hated.

"Nothing," Flint said standing back up as a couple of students got onto their stomachs and tried to coax Vilu out form under the table.

"Yeah right," Draco said with a sneer as he took out his quill and tried to attract the baby Kitsune like he had before peeking under the table and seeing the green fox curled up in a tight ball and wishing that the furniture in the room did not have permanent sticking charms on them so he could make the table float, retrieve the fox and cuddle with the poor scared creature.

"Flint is telling the truth," a six year girl said "we have been watching Vilu to make sure he did not get hurt or cause any trouble. For the most part he did not appear to when suddenly he froze in place and began to shake in fear at something. Flint went over to see what was had cause such a reaction but as he went to pet Vilu the poor dear flinched and ran."

"He flinched?" Theo asked "has he done that when anyone else touched him?" All the students shook their heads.

"He did not flinch when I gave him the potion earlier so it must be something else," Flint said as a small cry came from underneath the table making his heart break.

"We have got to get him out of there he may get hurt due to the enclosed space," Draco said pushing a first year girl gently out of the way so he could try to reach Vilu under the table but with no luck.

"Maybe would could lure it out with some food or something," a second year suggested.

"Does anyone know what a Kitsune eats?" Vincent Crabbe asked looking to some of the older students who just shrugged.

"Well a kitsune is just a fox right so he should be an omnivore," one of the first years said with a blush at the older students attention on them.

"Right someone run to get some fruits and meats from the kitchens and someone should go get Professor Snape. He said he was going to the Headmaster who knows where that old fool's office is?" Draco said standing up and dusting the front of his robes off having given up trying to reach Vilu.

"I know where it is but is warded against my kind," The Bloody Baron spoke up after a bit when no one had come forward.

"Can you take someone there?" Theo asked growing more alarmed at the soft whimpers coming from under the table.

"I can indeed," the Bloody Baron said moving out of the room and causing Blaise Zabini, the closest student to the door to rush after him.

"Here we are," the Bloody Baron said halting in front of a large Golden Gargoyle.

"How do I get in," Blaise said wheezing slightly having run after the Slytherin ghost all the way from the common room.

"He usually sets his password as sweets," the Bloody Baron said with a slight shrug. Blaise began to say every sweet that came to mind until he finally got the right one " _Blood Pops_ " causing the Gargoyle to move aside and reveal a moving staircase. Blaise was left alone for the wards prevented the Blood Baron to move pass the Gargoyle spending the trip to the office to catch his breath some more. Arriving at the door the third year Slytherin straightened out his robes before knocked on it.

"Come in," the voice of the headmaster said a moment latter as Blaise opened the door to find the fool and his head of house seeming to glare at each other over the desk.

"Blaise what are you doing here?" Snape said turning from the Albus seeing his student in the room.

"Sir something happened to Vilu," Blaise said.

"Is everyone okay did he scratch someone?" Snape asked in worry for his students.

"See Severus it is as I said it is not wise to keep a wild animal in your dorms after all young Miss Weasley had to get something called stitches since it seems that a Kitsune's claws prevent magical healing on a person if used," Albus said with a small smirk at the Potions Master not even waiting for the young student's response to the Potion Master's question.

"No one got hurt," Blaise said sending his own glare at the stupid headmaster "Vilu had something like a freak-out and is hiding under a table where no one can reach him. We are worried due to you telling us that Kitsune do not like enclosed spaces."

"Very well lets us go see to our latest addition to our house," Snape said placing a hand on the obviously worried boy and leading him out.

"We will continue this conversation later Severus," Albus called as the door to his office swung shut behind the two Slytherins.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked as they made their way back down the staircase.

"The Headmaster, does not think it is wise that we have decided to take in the Kitsune though I think he is using that as an excuse since there is no record of Vilu getting pass the wards. Though I did point out that after last year and the attacks on the students something that should have been detected by the wards but weren't I find it hard to put absolute trust in the wards at least until we can get the Goblins to come and take a look at them," Severus explained feeling as if he need a headache potion after dealing with the old fool. "So tell me what happened," Snape ordered.

"It is just like I said one moment Vilu was checking out the room when suddenly according to some of the older students he froze in place and began to quake as if in fear. Marcus Flint went to see what was wrong but as he went to touch Vilu, the poor dear flinched and ran under the table by the bookshelves," Blaise said making Snape gasp.

"He went there we need to hurry he could cause himself serious pain," Snape said and broke into a run back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Once the pair made it back through the door they found Marcus, Theo, Draco and a few others yelling at a pair of second years. "What is going on?" Snape thundered seeing a small group still huddled around the table by the bookshelves trying to coax Vilu out with small bits of food.

"I think we found out what had happened sir," Marcus said glaring at the pair of second years who were looking rather ashamed of themselves.

"And Mr. Flint what pray-tell happened that would cause you to yell at a couple of second years rather then help retrieve Vilu from under the table?" Snape asked the Slytheirn house Quidditch Captain and Perfect.

"Well after the Bloody Barron and Mr. Zabini left we decided to ask the students who had been nearest Vilu if they might have said anything that would have upset him. At first it did not seem like it but as Mr. Vacks and Ms. Laraby here told me what they were talking about someone who was trying to coax Vilu out noticed him flinch at a certain word sir," Marcus said mouthing the word " _Freak_ " at his head of house.

"I see," Snape said turning to the two second year students "I know you did not know that Vilu would react like that in fact no one would most likely know it so thee shall be no punishment this time." Both students look relieved though still uncomfortable as most of the house was still glaring at them. Snape went over to the table where Vilu was hiding and tapped it three times with his wand letting the permanent sticking charm relax for a moment which was only possible being the head of the house. With another flick of his wand he lifted the table into the air letting everyone see Vilu curled up into a ball biting one of his own paws with a small stream of blood trickle from it. "Don't move," Snape said making several of his students stop in their tracks. "Remember Vilu is a wild animal afraid and cornered it is hard to say what he will do," Snape reminded them. "Mr. Nott he seems to trust you though be careful according to the headmaster his claws have some properties that make any scratch he delivers unable to be healed by magic."

"Right," Theo said bracing himself as he crouched down next to the Kitsune. "Are you okay Vilu?" Theo asked trying to make his voice as gentle as possible. Harry found himself in the light as the table was lifted away and curled himself further into a ball in protecting for the coming blow. Hearing a voice filled not with scorn but sweetness caused Harry to uncurled himself a little and saw Theo smiling down at him his head outstretched but making no move closer lest he upset him. Harry seeing the look of concern on under Theo's smile he looked around and saw similar looks of concern on the other Slytherin's faces even Professor Snapes. Having never such concern over him from so many people shocked Harry who let out a soft cry as he lifted his head and nuzzled against Theo's outstretched hand. "There, there Vilu it is alright now," Theo said gently petting Harry's head. Harry purred letting the Slytherins breath out a sign of relief that he was happy again. "Come here little one and let get that paw taken care of," Theo said as he pulled Harry into his lap as Snape approached and began to cast some spells that Harry did not recognized.

"Good news it seems that Vilu's wounds can be healed normally," Snape call out loud before he cast a spell to put a small cast on Harry's leg to stop the bleeding and help heal his right front paw. "Now with this on him someone is going to have to watch out for him until the cast comes off," Severus said.

"I guess he will be with Theo than," Draco said with a small chuckle seeing Vilu curled up and beginning to fall asleep in the other boy's lap after his ordeal.


	3. Second meeting with Lady Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry builds a nest and gets some answers from Lady Magic

Harry found himself being woken up as Theo stood up to head into his dorm room. Harry looked around the room and became a little jealous for unlike the Gryffindor House where ever one in the same year shared a room the Slytherin boys had two separate bedrooms with Theo, Draco and Blaise in one and Crabbe and Goyle sharing the other. Theo placed Harry on what had to be his own bed, if the scent coming off the sheets was anything to go by, and began to get ready for bed. Rather than look at Theo or the others get undressed Harry looked around the small room seeing an actual desk for all three of the inhabitants as well as a small bookcase by each desk that he saw was filled with their school books. "I want to sleep with him," Draco said bringing Harry's attention back to the three teens in the room. "I think you are fighting a losing battle Draco Vilu seems rather attached to Theo," Blaise said as he layed back in his own bed in nothing but his underwear.

"But he liked me to or did you forget that he licked me first," Draco said with an actual whine in his voice almost making Harry laugh if not for the fact that the three dorm mates were taking about taking him to bed. That was not something that Harry really wanted to do, it was strange that he had allowed the students of the Slytherin house to actually touch him though he was putting it down to his new form. Harry had always had a thing about being touched, he knew he must have liked it as a child for he had pictures of him being held by his parents with no problem. In fact it was his problem with being touched that had lead to him being abused as a child, he had some memories of living with his family with no problem that is until at age four when Dudley had touched him causing him to freak out and unknowingly unleash a bit of magic. After that incident Harry had been moved from his small bed room to the cupboard under the stairs and treated like a house elf. And while being touched and petted was one thing as was falling asleep in someones lap there was no way that Harry was going to spend the night cuddled up with someone male or female as if he was a teddy bear. Harry had taken a long time to get comfortable enough with anyone to allow any form of physical contact, beside shaking hands, and even then it was still a struggled. He barely allowed Ron and Hermione to touched and hug him and they were his best friends, and for some reason the only two he had ever really felt anywhere comfortable enough with that he was fine with them touching him were Ron's older twin brothers.

As Theo and Draco argued over who Harry was going to sleep with Harry took matters into his own hands as he leaped off Theo's bed wincing a little as he landed on his hurt front paw and made his way over to where Theo had thrown his robes while getting changed. Reaching for them as gently as he could with his teeth so as to not rip them Harry began to drag the robes into one of the room's corners. Looking it over Harry decided he would need some more and went to collect both Draco and Blaise's discarded robes as well. Once he had all three robes Harry used both his teeth and paw to mold the three robes into a small nest. "I don't think he is going to be sleeping with either of you," Blaise said with laugh.

"What makes you say that?" both Draco and Theo asked turning to the dark skin Italian.

"Well mostly due to the fact that Vilu had decided to build himself a nest out of our robes," Blaise said with a soft chuckle pointing to the corner. The other two look and mouths fall open as they lay eyes on their three school robes bunched in the corner and the small green Kitsune curled up in them. Both Theo and Draco let out some coos at Harry who was already asleep with his new tail wrapped around his small body. Seeing that Blaise was right about the Kitsune not going to sleep with either of them Draco and Theo ended their arrangement and climbed into their bed as each of them cast a spell that would let them know if Harry left the room in the middle of the night without one of them.

 _"Well you seem to be rather comfortable Harrison,"_ a familiar ethereal voice waking Harry up to see the strange woman from before sitting cross-legged before his nest.

"Who are you and what did you do to me," Harry yipped at her.

" _Ah I guess I never did introduce myself_ ," the ageless woman said " _your kind tends to refer to me as Lady Magic and that name is good enough for the moment. As for what I did to you I just shifted your form based on some blood that had once been in your family line. I also took away some spells and potions that had been in your system that was affecting your real personality_." "

But why I know many people think I am the one to have stopped Voldemort but I am no one special," Harry said with a hint of self-deprivation in his tone.

" _Ah but young Harrison everyone is special you have just been put into a position both by my children and some you had considered friends that who want to make you into some more than you really are. I changed you so that you find yourself and be comfortable in your own skin_ ," Lady Magic said as she ran her hand above his back as if she was petting his magical aura.

"Did you plan for me to be found by Theo?" Harry asked feeling her magic soothing him

" _Not in particular I just made sure someone who could protect you in your current form was around when they were needed. If it had not been Theo it could have been someone else it might have even been Ms. Wealsey if she had handled herself differently,_ " Lady Magic clarified.

"I assume I have to do something before I can return to my normal form, learn a lesson or something," Harry said.

" _This is not some fairy tale or fable Harry you do not need to learn a lesson or undertake some sort of quest to return to yourself for you already are yourself_ ," Lady Magic said.

"But I am a human not Kitsune," Harry protested.

" _You are both actually my dear. You must understand very few Wizards actually have what is know and a Creature Inheritance though they usually just get some creature features it seems your family lines just goes a little further than other Magical families_ ," she said.

"So you tell me that others are manipulating my life and your idea to show me this is to manipulate my life?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side in a look of confusion.

" _I know it does seem rather counter intuitive to what I have told you Harrison but in fact all I did was take away all that had been added to you from others, if they had not taken in interest in your life you would have still become a Kitsune but you would have had your parents to help you through it._ " Lady Magic said sadly as she spread her hands and showed him a picture of Harry in his Kitsune from with two older Kitsunes before they all turned back into humans. Harry felt tears in his eyes as he watched another version of himself being hugged by older versions of his parents as some people in the background clapped in approval. " _You will learn to return to your human form in time but until then I will give you a gift young Harrison_ ," she said.

"What is it," Harry said with a degree of wariness as he had learned a gift was not always good.

" _I will make it possible for a couple of people be able to understand you as you are_ ," Lady Magic said making Harry excited for if that was true all he had to do was allow Hermione and Dumbledore to understand him and they could help him get back to normal. " _I suggest you take time to pick who you will allow to understand you for a friend is not always the best choice and a teacher does not always have their student's best interest at heart. To make this clear you will have three days from this moment until you are allowed to make someone understand you_ ," Lady Magic said as she created a bright golden orb from the air and put it on the robes beside him. " _When the orb is broken you will be allowed two others to understand you. Do not worry only you can see it_ ," she said as with a wave of her hand she puts Harry back to sleep and vanishes from the dorm room with out a single trace.

Harry woke up at the sound of an alarm thinking it must have all been a dream, but as he opened his eyes he sees that he is still in the corner of the Slytherin dorm room in his nest of his classmates robes. Letting out a yawn Harry hears the sound of a camera, something he is very familiar with after last year with Colin Creevey, and sees Draco smiling as he puts away a camera. "Morning Vilu did you sleep well?" Theo asked as Draco put a camera way. Harry nodded his eyes falling on the orb which had lost some of its glow and saw that Lady Magic had been correct as no one reacted to the orb floating near by him. "Ready for a new day Vilu?" Theo asked walking over and crouching down in front of Harry. "Professor Snape thinks that with your paw hurt you should not be left alone and had gotten permission for you to come with us to class," Theo explained running his had down Harry's back before picking him up and carrying him out of the dorm room. As the group entered the common room a crowd of younger students swarmed them wishing Harry a good morning and trying to pet him. It was all to much for Harry who began to hyperventilate and curled into Theo's chest. "Alright break it up give the poor dear some room you are frightening him," Theo barked out making the group of first and second years scatter.

"It is alright Vilu they are gone now," Draco said in a soft voice seeing the Kitsune actually shaking in fear.

"Draco is right little one they will not harm you," Theo said petting Harry's back calming him down just like Fred and George used to do when no one else could. "Well since I can not just carry you around all day I Professor Snape has given me a carrier." Harry began to panic again as the first thing his mind came up with was a dog carrier that he had seen some of his Muggle neighbors use which was a cage. "Ah no need to fear Vilu it will be alright," Theo said feeling Harry body tenses in his arms. Theo than pulls out a harness that Harry could ride in with his tail, head and paws hang out it was of course in Slytherin colors. Harry thought it actually looked comfortable and moved to get down so he could see if he was correct. With a laugh Theo set him down and helped get Harry situated in green and sliver harness and was lifted up. Harry found that not only as comfortable as it had looked but it reduced the amount of his body that others could touch. Theo hoisted the harness with his left arm while he grabbed his beg in the right. The motion of the harness almost lulled Harry to sleep as the group headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Theo sat on the outer edge of the table with his back to one of the walls before he let Harry out. Almost immediately Harry climbed up Theo's body and wrapped himself around the Slytherin boy's neck and looked out into the hall. He saw several people from the other houses looked in shock at his current form. As if by habit Harry found his eyes moving to the Gyrffindor table smiling a little at seeming Fred and George. Moving down the table Harry found Ron and Hermione sitting next to Ginny, who was glaring at him from across the hall rubbing her arm where Harry had accidentally scratched her. 


	4. Research in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Theo looks up information on Kitsunes Harry meets some old friends.

"Hm Potter is missing," Draco said starling Harry as he lay around Theo's neck because of course he would be the one to notice his absence as a human.

"Looks like Granger and the Weasel don't know where he is either," Blaise said as he began to rip up some bacon into small bits and feed held them up to feed Harry. For a moments Harry was a little embarrassed at being feed like that but no one seemed to notice after all he was just a green fox at the moment. Though some watches both Witch and Wizards cooed at him thinking he looked cute. It did not really bother him until one passing student decided to try to pet him. With a hiss Harry's fur stood on end at the young Hufflepuff girl who had been trying to touch him.

"I would suggest you withdraw your hand Vilu is not quite tame," Theo said with some steel in his voice with a small "ep" the girl hurried away making the Slytherin let out some small laughter at her. "Some people though," Theo said lifting an hand and petting his head helping to calm him down. With a small huff Harry settled back down wrapping his tail around Theo's neck unknowingly tickling the other male. "It is okay Vilu the pest is gone now," Theo said with a chuckle as Vilu's tail slide around his neck before giving him some more bacon. Feeling satisfied Harry found himself falling back to sleep only to be transferred from Theo's neck to curl up on the table.

"What was that for?" Harry yipped at him.

"Can't have you falling asleep and falling off little one," Theo said as if he actually understood Harry reaching forward and booping him on the nose. Harry's wiggled the nose at the touch making Draco have to cover up his mouth lest he give an undignified giggle.

"Dang Vilu if you keep being so cute you are going to ruin my reputation," Draco said trying to look mean at him but could not hold it.

"Never thought I would see Draco so whipped," Blaise whispered into Theo's ear which was still picked up by Harry's new heightened hearing. Harry had to chuckle at that though he knew the blonde would not feel the same way if he knew who Vilu really was.

"Good morning students I see that some of you have noticed the new addition to the hall," the headmaster said speaking from his seat at the head table with the twinkle in his eyes. With a glance the students of Slytherin house saw that Snape was throwing the old fool a nasty look after his change of heart over Vilu from the night before. "Last night a young Kitsune had wandered into our fine school. The poor dear has been hurt so has been taken by the members of Slytherin to nurse him back to health. I must warn all of you that though he might seem calm the Kitsune is still a wild creature and should be treated with respect, and one must be careful for it seems that any scratch with his claws is hard to be healed by magical means," Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah good idea to leave a wild beast with a bunch of snakes they probably will teach him to attack good Witches and Wizards," Harry heard Ron mutter in anger shooting a glare towards Harry. Noticing the look on his best friend's face Harry tilted his head in confusion at the look he was being shot. Seeing Harry look at him Ron rolled his eyes and reached for his wand only to be stopped by Hermione who shook her head at him. To Harry's surprise he was able to read her lips as she mouthed at the red head "later." Maybe Lady Magic had been correct about who to trust in his current state.

"Now that that is over enjoy the rest of this lovely Sunday," Albus said with a clap of his hands.

"Old busy body he did not have to mention that about Vilu's scratches just cause one of his little Gryfindorks got hurt for being an idiot," Theo said a little annoyed at how some of the students from the other houses were now shooting looks of weariness at the young Kitsune under his charge. Well just they try to hurt Vilus and see what happened he though petting Vilu as the green fox curled up on the table staring at the Gyrffindor table.

"They just don't know much about him," Draco said going to scratched Vilu's ears "don't worry when they see what a cutie he is they will fall in love with him just as we all did."

"That is the key," Theo said dropping his left fist into his right palm as a plan came into his head, "I am going to see if the library has any books on Kitsunes."

"Wow what a shocker Theo heading to the library to do some researched," Blaise teased playfully hitting the other boy's arm. Harry seeing the blow uncurled himself and with his fur on end hissed at the dark skinned Slytherin for hitting Theo.

"You know I don't think he likes seeing someone get hit," Draco said noticing the change come to Vilu.

"But it was not a hard or mean spirited blow," Blaise said confused.

"It might have to do what had happened before he came here," Theo said gently rubbing a soothing hand along Harry's form. "It is alright little one Blaise was not hurting me he was just showing some human bonding," he told the green fox. Harry got angry at himself for his reaction after all he saw others playfully strike each other back in the Gryffindor Common Rooms and he had never acted like that before. Knowing if he tried to offer a verbal apology to Blaise it would not be understood Harry forced his fur back down and went to lick Blaise's offered hand. "See Professor Snape was correct on how smart Kitsune's are he must have understood though it might be a good idea to cut down on playfully hitting each other around Vilu," Theo said. "Well little one do you want to see more of the castle?" Theo asked as he began to pick up his bag for a trip to the library. Seeing many of the other students still sending him looks helped Harry decided as he crawled back into the offered harness and let out a small mew of agreement. With a chuckle Theo picked up the harness and carried Vilu up the library.

"Ah Theodore having a nice day," Madam Pince said in an actual pleasant tone that Harry had never heard of before.

"Very good Madam Pince do you happen to have any books on Kitsunes?" Theo asked.

"Ah yes I heard about him," the librarian said with a smile down at Harry. "I do believe that we have a few though I suggest you move quick otherwise Ms. Granger might take them," Madam Pince said with what to Harry was her normally stern voice.

"She is still mistreating your books?" Theo asked with a knowing look.

"I wish she treated books like you did Heir Nott," she said as with a flick of her wand summoned the books about Kitsune for one of the few students she actually like due to how he took care of her precious books.

"Thank you Madam," Theo said with a bow as he took the books and headed to his normal table. "Now I will let you out Vilu but you must do your best not to make too much trouble," Theo said letting Harry out. Harry had not plans of causing any sort of disruption and was actually interested to find out more about Kitsunes himself. But as Theo opened the first book Harry found it all to technical for him so he jumped off the table and began walking around underneath it. Having never really noticed Theo before he had no way of knowing that the Slytherin was actually more of a bookworm than Hermione ever was. Getting board after about twenty minutes Harry settled down curling himself around Theo's feet prompting a soft chuckle from the teen. With a small yawn he was about to fall asleep when he heard some familiar voices making his ears, which had been laying flat on his head, perk right up.

"I don't care what you think Forge it will work out find," the voice of Fred said.

"I still think it is taking it too far Gred I don't care how he reacted he is still our brother," George said.

"Reacted you heard him he wanted to curse it, and he almost did a breakfast or did you not see Hermione stop him from doing it in the Great Hall?" Fred asked.

"I did I also saw her tell him later," George responded back making Fred wince who had not seen that bit.

"That settles it we get all three of them," Fred said.

"Now that I can agree with," George said with a laugh as Harry noticed the twins legs take up spots at the next table over. Missing the twins Harry unwrapped himself from around Theo's feet and walked over to the twin's table and began to walk around one of their legs. "Ah hello little one," George said looking down and seeing the kitsune nuzzling against him. Harry let out a delightful purr as his newly heighten sense of smell took in their scents of his two favorite people.

"I think he likes you Forge," Fred said.

"So much different from what Ginny said he was like," George as Harry jumped up and curled instantly in his lap. "Wow I am the chosen one," George said with a smirk striking a random pose with his chest thrown out only for Madam Pince to shush them as she walked past them. Feeling comfortable Harry began to fall asleep again wondering if his new form made his extra tired based on how often he was falling asleep since he had changed. Though if Snape was to believed he was considered a baby of this species and most babies did tend to sleep a lot.

"Wow that is a shock did not expect that," Harry heard waking up to the sound of Theo's voice with a slight yawn.

"Hello um it's Nott right? George asked looking up at him.

"Oh yes hello Mr. Weasleys," Theo said with a slight bow using it as an opportunity to check on Harry. "Vilu must really like you."

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked reaching over and scratching Harry's chin making him purr.

"Well you might have heard Dumbles you see when we rescued Vilu, Professor Snape cast a spell to see how bad Ginny had hurt him with her spell," Theo said.

"She did what now?" both twins asked having not heard that part of it for Ginny had made it sound like she had gone to see to the Kitsune only for it to scratch her for no reason.

"Yeah she had hit him with a spell which might have been okay if Vilu had been a human but it blasted him into a nearby wall. Anyway we learned that Vilu had basically been tortured and since then he takes a while to trust other humans at least until he takes in their scent. I was listening with half an ear as I was reading and he seemed to accept you right away."

"So I really am the chosen one?" George asked.

"To a certain degree I suppose you are," Theo said with a small chuckle scratching Harry's chin making him purr.

"How can anyone think about hurting such a little cutie?" Fred asked looking down at Harry who was still curled up in his brother's lap. Harry was feeling rather happy surrounded by not only the Twins but also Theo who was starting to grow on him, With that thought in mind Harry got up and climbed onto Theo's lap and placing his paws on the others shoulders and began lick the other boy's face. "Though Forge you are not as chosen as Heir Theo," Fred said with a laugh. Happy that he had somewhat got his point across Harry curled back up into the other boy's lap.

Harry let out a happy purr surprised at his own emotions. He had always found it hard to get connected with others thanks to his time with the Durlsey family. While it seemed that he had been able to easy to connect with Ron it had taken their shared misfortune during the first train ride that had help Harry form a bond with the red head. Yet her he was experiencing, what he had heard other talk about, in falling in love with the other boy. He had never thought about any types of romance at all knowing his fear of being touched but Theo just made him feel so safe and care for, the first time in his living memory. Harry now knew one of the people he would use the Lady's gift on though he would be sure not to let him know who he really was. He did not really think he would be able to take it if Theo rejected him the thought making him whine a little to himself.

"Are you okay Vilu?" Theo asked at the sudden noise from the Kitsune curled on his lap. Harry let out a soft happy yip in response as he dragged his thought away from possible rejection after all it was not like he could really have a real relationship with Tho until he figured out how to return to being a human again.


	5. With Friends like these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron, Hermione, and Ginny come after Vilu and get a rather big shock.

Harry began to once more sleep in Theo's lap as the Slytherin talked to Fred and George feeling safe and secure around all three of them. He must have been in a more deep sleep then normal since when next he woke up he was back in the Great Hall for lunch. Letting out a large yawn he heard a laugh from above him. "Did you have a good sleep Vilu?" Draco asked whose lap he had been laying in. Harry nodded stretching his body and looking around to see where Theo had gone before letting out a soft whimper at not spotting him. "Theo has gone to see Professor Snape about some things he learned but we wanted you to have some food around just in case you woke up," Draco said guessing the reason for the whimper as he held out some small bits of meat for Harry. With the greatest of care Harry took the bits of food from the blonde not wanting to literally bite the hand that was feeding him. After he had eaten all he could Harry curled back down oh Draco's lap pulling in his paws and wrapping his tail around himself as he waited patiently for Draco to finish eating.

"Potter still not here yet?" a voice said making Harry's ears perk up as Theo sat down. With a happy yip he got off Draco's lap and went to Theo's side and leaned into the Slytherin as he began to eat his lunch.

"Nope and Dumbles has not mentioned it yet, either the Weasel and Mudblood have not told him yet, or Potter is on some mission for the old fool," Draco said.

" _Or he is nuzzled against you_ ," Harry said to himself a little shocked that no one had seemed to notice him being missing thought he guessed after last year and the Chamber he really should not be shocked by his classmates behavior.

"You will never guess who Vilu bonded with while I was researching in the library? Theo said reaching down and scratching on of Harry's ears making him purr.

"I don't know Madam Pince?" Draco guessed.

"Actually it was the Weasley twins I was in the middle of reading with Vilu on the floor at my feet. I got so wrapped up in the book," Theo said holding up a hand to stop any teasing comments from the blonde " that I did not notice he had left. When I did I went looking in case some student went and pulled a Ginny and got hurt. To my surprise he was curled up in on one of the twin's laps fast asleep."

"Really one of the terror twins are you sure they did not give him a potion or something?" Draco asked only for Harry to hiss at him.

"I would watch it Draco from what I read not only are Kitsunes rather intelligent when they form a bond with someone it last and they will do anything to protect the bond even dying for them there are even some mentions that they can perform some magical spells," Theo said running a hand down Harry's back to calm him back down.

"Um not to be negative or anything but what if someone breaks a bond with a Kitsune?" Draco asked slightly worried.

"The books Hogwarts has did not really get into it apart from a line about cutting ties in all things," Theo said and noticed Draco's confused look. "What I take it as is that if your ruin a bond with a Kitsune you will be out of their life for good. You might have been there for them since their birth say like a family member but if you break the bond they will turn their backs and ignore you if you are lucky or attack if you are unlucky. This is just a guess I will have to see if Hogsmead has any books stores that might nave more books in store or that I can order about Kitsunes just to be sure." Harry suddenly perked up for going to Hogsmead would be a perk in his new form since neither Uncle Vernon or even Minister Fudge had signed his permission to go to the Magical village. He doubt that he would get some of the chocolate that he had heard Ron gush about due to his current form but he would be able to at least see the place.

After lunch Draco, Theo and Blaise decided to spend some time outside to let Vilu play around in the wild maybe letting his family see him if he had come from the forest. As soon as he was put in the grass Harry felt a sudden urge to run and jump around so he could feel the grass under his paws. He did not want his animal form utterly control him so he just flexed his toes a bit turning up to the three Slytherine and let out a hopeful whine. "Go ahead little one maybe one of your family will see you and take you home," Theo said with a smile that did not reach his eyes for Vilu had touched his heart and would be sad if no when he left. Having received permission Harry began to bound around the grass around the three boys as they settled down and started to do some homework. Harry could not figure out why he had never taken time to do this as a human as he found the touch of grass on his paws felt so soothing as he danced around before going to climb a nearby tree loving the feeling of the bark under his claws as he climbed up. Reaching the level of the branches he pulled himself onto one that looked like it would be able to hold his weight and looked around. Hearing some laughter below him he looked down to see Theo smiling up at him before he turned back to his work. He was really happy it was such a nice day as he looked over the nearby lake and saw the water just gleam under the afternoon sun a sight he never really took the time to enjoy before as his green fox tail wagged unknowing sending a few leaves to fall onto the boys below.

"Well at least one of us is happy," Blaise grossed as he worked on the current assignment in Transfigurations.

"I think he deserves to be after what he has been through," Draco said wiping a leave from his hair surprising the others when he had not freaked out when it had landed on his head. As the three began to guess how he had somehow found his way into the castle Harry reflected on what Theo had mentioned about breaking bonds. He did realized after his disastrous meeting with Ginny his feeling for her had changed. He had been on friendly terms with her, thought not as friendly as she wanted as he only saw her as his friend's little sister. But now he did not feel anything for her good or bad it was as he had taken a pair of scissors to any relationship they had had before and had cut it out of his mind. He did not feel that bad about it for the girl had always been a little too attached to the idea of him rather than what he was like as a person. He could not tell how he felt about Ron and Hermione at the moment for he had witnessed their discussion at breakfast about him but he still cared for them. Speak of the devil Ron, Hermione and Ginny were marching up to the three Slytherins under the tree who were so caught in their homework they had seemed to notice them yet. Seeing the three Gryffindors get close and knowing Ron's utter hatred for Slytherins in general and Draco in particular Harry let out a sharp bark getting the three boy's attention. "What do you three want?" Draco asked.

"We want compensation for Ginny's arm," Ron snarled at Malfoy.

"It was her own fault for smothering a wild animal," Theo said pushing himself off the grass and standing to his impressive almost six foot height

"It is not a wild animal other wise it would have attacked you rather then let it be treated as a pet," Hermione said a little frustrated as she had been unable to find a single book on Kitsunes at all in the school library.

"That is because we are gentle with him and not picking him up without his permission," Blaise said still lounging on the grass under the tree.

"I can take of him better then any snake ever could why would he choose you lot over us?" Ginny asked glaring at the three snakes. "Come to Mamam little one all is forgiven don't you want to be in a loving environment rather than with these mini-Death Eaters," the youngest Weasley said looking up at him. Harry just rolled his eyes at her as with a flick of his tail he jumped off the branch and seeing if he still had access to magic tried casting a feather fall charm on himself. There were gasp from everyone below him as he floated gently into Theo's arms. "That settles it he deserves to be with a light magic person not you give him here," Ginny ordered holding out her hands as if she really expected Theo to hand Vilu over to her.

"Are you daft?" Draco asked "during his fall he could have chosen any one of us to go to yet he went to Theo not you."

"That is because you must have done something he should have been mine," Ginny said.

"This is not finders keepers Weaslett, Vilu is a living creature with his own right to choose," Theo said running a hand down Harry's back as he bared his fangs at the red headed girl.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice said making the three Gryffindors snap around to find Marcus Flint and several others of the Slytherin team standing behind them arms crossed at the trio.

"No," Hermione said as usual the most clear headed of the group as she began to pull the two red heads away.

"So did Potter realized Dumbles had been paying you to be his friends and ditch you?" Draco called out at the retreating backs.

"That is none of your business Malfoy," Ron called back over his shoulder after making sure Harry was no where in sight and had over heard that bit. They had been paid to be his friends it seems Lady Magic had been correct in warning him about people he had been close to. Feeling all the happiness that he had been experiencing just a moment ago drain our of him Harry let out a soft whimper and curl up into himself in Theo's arms.

"Is Vilu alright?" Marcus asked seeing the Kitsune reaction.

"I just thinks he is feeling rather drained after that encounter I know I am," Blaise hazarded a guess getting to his feet and coming over to scratch the green fox's ears.

"I think it might be a good idea to take him back to the Common Room so he can settled down a little," Marcus said reaching over and scratching Harry under his chin producing a softer than usual purr.

Meanwhile after leaving the group of Slytheirns Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the Dumbledore's office. After the three of them were seated in the chairs before the desk Dumbledore looked at his three pawns and asked "Is there still no sign of Potter yet?"

"Not that we can find I asked around and no one in the tower has seen him since yesterday at breakfast," Hermione said getting nods of confirmation from the other two.

"This is most troubling how can we turn him into the weapon he needs to be if he up an leaves," Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his beard in thought. Unnoticed by any of them or even the portraits of previous leaders of Hogwarts Lady Magic walked through the office letting her fingers touch some of the old fool's instruments that he had keyed into Harry to keep track of them making them stop working though look like they were. With a smile she approached Fawkes running a hand over his head as she broke the binding between him and the man. Once Fawkes had been freed there was a flash of fire as the Phoenix left the office for good startling the group of Magical Humans and making Dumbledore almost throw his desk over in anger. As they were distracted Lady Magic went to the Sorting Hat and with a wave of her hand cleansed it of the many spells Dumbles had put on it over the years to make sure that the students went to the house he wanted them to rather than what the Hat was able to decide based on the preferences of the Founders. Not that Dumbles had used it that much having only done it for some of his pawns request.

" _There has been a grave mistake_ ," the Sorting Hat said aloud making the four snap their gazes away from Fawkes's abandoned perch to look at it. _"By the magic of the Founders of this great school I call for the resorting of Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."_ At the Hat's words the magic of the castle reacted as the four students it called for were delivered notes. Before she left almost doubling over in laughter at the old fool and his pawns Lady Magic tapped the bag of lemon drops the fool liked so much and vanished.

As Harry relaxed in the Slytherin Common Room receiving pets and scratches from a group of first years a shudder went around the room as Hogwarts castle reacted to what Lady Magic had done up in the headmaster's office. As the students were looking around confused Harry caught a quick glimpse of the Lady who gave him a wink before she was gone. It was not until dinner that night that everyone found out what the surge of magic had been about as they walked into the Great Hall to find the Sorting Hat atop its stool in the middle of the hall. As everyone took their seats Dumbledore stood up but before he could say anything the Hat spoke, " _A grave error has come to light would the students that received notes please step forward._ " Fred and George basically jumped from the table and approached the Hat while Neville moved more sedately and Luna as she usually did seem to flow over as if she had wondered over by mistake. _"You four students have had a great misjustice done to you for you have ended up in houses that you were never meant to be in. Having looked into all your heads I know where you all belong Heir Weasley and Weasley you had been meant for the **Slytherin** house for your cunning._" As the Hat spoke the house badges in the twins robes changed from a Gryffindor design to a Slytherin one. The pair bowed to the Hat sent a small wave to their friends and older brother before they went to take seats next to Theo and his friends. " _Heir Longbottom due to your calm nature and the high value you place in friendship you were to be sent to **Hufflepuff**_." Neville looked slightly surprised but bowed to the Hat before heading to the table of the Badgers where he was instantly pulled into a hug by some of his classmates. " _High Lady Lovegood you perhaps had the worst happen to you just because you from the line of Ravenclaw and will be its Lady when you come of age does not mean you should have been sent there you who see things others do not and have found ways to share it had always been destined for **Slytherin**_."

"Thank you," Luna said giving the Hat a curtsy not even seeming to notice the looks on shock on most of the students and several faculties member's faces as she went to go sit next to the twins. As she took her seat there was a rumble from the school as the Sorting Hat and stool vanished as well as a headmaster looking as if he had swallowed a full bag of lemon drops in one mouthful. Harry had somehow felt the magic of the school settling down into a more pleasant rhythm as he crawled off of Draco's lap and hopped into Fred's curling up with a pleasant yip.


	6. Howler repellent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins, Luna and Harry learn about the rules of Slytherin House.

Fred smiled down as Harry had climbed into his lap scratching him under his chin as the twins and Luna ignored the looks and muttering from their former houses and began to eat. Most of Slytherin House had not been so sure about what to think of the new additions to their house, that is until they had seen how Vilu reacted to the group. As the entire house had by now learned about the condition the small Kitsune had been in and how it took him a while to get used to everyone, apart from Theo, Blaise, and Draco The fact that he had curled up in one of the Weasley twin's laps and was accepting food from them and Lovegood had made their three new housemates accepted at once. For his part Harry was not paying attention to any of this and was just happy that he could easily move from the twins to Theo any time he wanted, and the Luna girl also appeared to be alright as well. "Well looks like someone is happy," the blonde girl said scratching Harry behind his ears and making him purr as she seemed to know exactly where to move her fingers to almost turn him into a puddle of goo.

As Fred and George got to know their new house mates, not to mention play with the small Green Kitsune on their laps, Ron and Ginny were less than happy. How dare the pair turn their backs on their family like this. Percy shot a concerned look between all four of his younger siblings and decided he would go talk to the twins to share with them a spell he had learned that he though they would need in the next couple of days. While at the Ravenclaw table the students that used to bully and tease the strange girl were experencing bouts of fear having heard that Luna was High Lady Ravenclaw meaning she had power over at least part of the school and could do things that it would take the full consensus between the Governors, the Heads of House and the headmaster to prevent. Two students, Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecombe, were almost freaking out as they were the ones that bullied her the most. Despite being her housemates for the last two years it seems they did not really know the girl as Luna had no plans for revenge against the girls knowing there was something more important to do, as she smiled down at the Kitsune that the Castle's magic was telling her she needed to protect.

"He is a little darling," Luna said rubbing his head and making Harry purr again.

"His name is Vilu," Theo supplied surprised at how easily the Kitsune had bonded with the trio though he was feeling a little down that Vilu was spending the meal with others having gotten used to the magical fox draped over his shoulders as he feed him.

"If you said so," Luna responded airily as much to Fred's disappointment she lifted Harry from his lap and laid him onto Theo's shoulders with a small smile at the tall teens look of shock. Harry let out a pleasant purr as he settled around Theo's broad neck and let the others continue to feed him. Feeling a little cheeky Harry began to lick Theo's ear and saw to his delight the male blush as the others giggled at the action. Once he was full Harry further wrapped around Theo's neck loving the muscles he felt under him doing his best imitation of a mink scarf as he began to sleep a fall asleep again. He woke up as something flashed making him give a small whine.

"What do you want Creevey," Harry heard Draco asked sharply.

"Sorry it was just a cute scene and this year I started a photo club and I thought it would make a good shot to get people interested," Colin said a slight blush as the group of Slytherins glare at him. Harry let out a happy yip causing them to stop glaring at the boy who thanks to missing the majority of his last year due to being stunned had been forced to repeat it. He was also happy that the photo club might take more of the boy's time so he would be less of a stalker to him than he had been previously.

"Can I get copies of those pictures Colin?" George asked his former housemate. This lead to multiple Slytherins asking for copies as well making Theo blush even more, Feeling the tall Slytherin's flesh heat up in blush as he turned and licked the boy on his nose hearing another click of Colin's camera. Even Draco was laughing as Theo having finished eating stood up and made a hasty retreat with Harry still wrapped around his neck.

"You are going to ruin my reputation Vilu," Theo told him and rolled his eyes the green foxed juts let out a happy yip. As he had left Vilu's carrier back at the table Theo transferred the fox from his neck to the crook of his arms as he went back to the Common Room. "Now just because you are so darn cute does not give you permission to utterly destroy my reputation little one," Theo said claiming his favorite seat in the room and pulling out the last bit of his weekend homework, Being put down Harry jumped onto one of Theo's books and gave him the best bit of "puppy dog eyes" at the other boy making Theo let out a soft "sigh "Oh I can't stay made at that face," Theo said as he makes sure everyone is still at super and pulls the baby kitsune to his chest and hugs him tightly to him. As they were alone Theo began to play with Harry as the pair roll around on the floor before the fire the tall teen doing his ultimate care to make sure he did not hurt Vilu. The pair played around until Theo heard the sound of the door to the rooms open and hastily returned to his seat and tried to stage a scene as if he had just been petting Vilu since he had been in the room. The looks that Blaise and Draco give him said that they did not believe it at all. The pair took the seats on either side of him as Fred, George, and Luna followed behind them looking around their new Common Room before they took some of the seats neabry as well.

"You forgot this," Draco said handing over the Vilu's carrier as said Kitsune jumps out of Theo's lap and goes over and settle into Luna's lap having found the younger gilr had magic fingers. Harry tuned everyone out as he let her fingers work letting out a content sigh nuzzling against her.

"So are you really Lady Ravenclaw?" Blaise asked the blonde haired second year.

"Oh yes my mother used to be it until she had died during a spell gone wrong," Luna said.

"So you could give detentions and deal with points?" Draco asked having plans on dealing with the other Weasles and the mudblood Granger.

"I could but why would I want to they will all gets what is coming to them," Luna said giving him a small smirk making Draco gulp at the dangerous look that he saw flash against his face.

"Do you know if any other Founder Lines are still active?" Theo asked.

"Actually yes I know that one student controls the lines of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and Neville Longbootm is of the line of Hufflepuff" Luna said watching as some of the listening crowd looks on in shock at the news.

"So who is with the lines of Gyffiendor and Slytherin?" Draco asked after he got out over the shock that Longbottom was Lord Hufflepuff.

"I will not revealed it until the themselves learn it," Luna said moving her hands to take Harry's face into her hands as she bends down to give him a quick kiss on his nose. Harry was shocked as in living memory he had never been really kissed but he also saw that when she brought her face in close and no one could see her the girl had winked at him.

"Wait if Neville is Lord Hufflepuff why did the Hat not mention it like it had with you?" Fred asked.

"I think it was due to him actually suited to be in Hufflepuff he will most likely reveal it to his new house mates tonight," Luna said lifting Harry from her lap and handing him to George as the door to the Common Rooms open and in walked Professor Snape. Seeing all three of the new students sitting together he made his way over to them.

"Ah good I need to talk to you three," Snape said as he used his wand to summon a chair to him and sat before the new students to the house. "As new Slytherin students there are some thing you need to know. First off inside the dorms you may have arguments and disagreements but once you are in the rest of the school we as a house remain as one united front. Secondly," Snape said turning to look at the twins, "any detention you get from any other member of staff will give you a detention with me as well. I do not really care about you pulling pranks or breaking the rules I am more concerned about you not getting caught, so as long as you do not get caught and get into trouble I really don't care. Next I know that Ravenclaw did this but Gryffindor does not at least once a week I will be in spend a few hours in the Common Room to help you with homework or even personal problems otherwise I have office hours until Nine PM. I assume you both want to continue with Quidditch?" Snape asked the twins.

"Yes sir," they replied hopefully.

"Alright I know that Marcus had planned or tryouts next weekend. I shall pass your names to him since the rest of the house has already put their names down. Also I must worn you that some students attitudes may changed towards you now that you are in Slytherin," Snape said knowing the twins' younger siblings view on Slytherin House was very well known. "Now is there any questions you have for me?" Snape said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes do you know what happened to Harry?" Fred asked as he and George had tried to find out from Professor McGonagall but had been turned away.

"I have not heard what has become of... Heir Potter," Snape said only to get some help from an unlikely source.

"Oh he is doing fine, better than he has been in years," Luna said reaching over and scratching Harry behind his ears making him purr as the others looked at her in shock,

"Where is he Lady Lovegood?" Snape asked surprising the others at the use of her titles.

"I do not know but I feel that he is still in Hogwarts somewhere," she said.

"Hm, oh yes before I forgot Heir Prewetts your older brother wishes to speak with you," Snape said making some of the students look around wondering who he was talking to as they did not know any of their classmates that were from that line.

"Thank you sir," Fred said as he and George, still holding Vilu, stood up and followed the man out of the room to go talk to Percy. "What's up Perc?" Fred asked seeing their older brother waiting for him.

"I feel I must warn you I think Ron and Ginny are going to write to mum about your resorting so I expect her to send a Howler soon," Percy said making bother red headed twins breath out a sigh of frustration as Percy reaches down and hold his hand out for the Kitsune George was holding to sniff his hand.

"Great as if we had it planned," George said knowing that Ron and Ginny got their hatred of all things Slytherin House from their mum due to the death of their Uncles, even though the Death Eaters who had done it had come from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Houses.

"Don't worry I not only came to give you a warning but also teach you a spell to make the Howler lose its power," Percy said before turning to the Potion Master "with your permission sir."

"It is more than granted me and the other Heads of houses have been trying for years to ban the use of Howlers seeing it as less of discipline and more along the lines of child abuse," Snape said shocking the three siblings as well as Harry who had begun to nuzzle against Percy's out stretched hand.

"What is preventing you from doing so?" Percy asked.

"The Headmaster," Snape said simply.

"Would Luna and Neville working together be able to do it?" Fred asked.

"That could work as the Holder to the House titles they could do it," Snape said smacking his left fist into his right palm. "If you excuse me I shall go talk to Lady Ravenclaw and send a message to Professor Sprout for her to come with Neville. I would suggest you use the potions classroom to learn the spell just in case," Snape said as he waved them to the room as he went back into the Slytherin dorms.

Percy spent the next half hour showing his younger brothers how to cast a couple of spells to use on Howlers. One that would transform it into a normal letter while another would reduce the letter to ashes. For his safety Harry had been put onto Snape's desk as he watched the lesson hoping to learn the spells as well for when he returned to his normal form. "That was a good job," Percy said as to the twins shock he gave them both a tight hug. "No matter what Ron, Ginny, and Mom say I am happy for you and I know that Bill and Charlie would agree."

"Thanks Perc," the twins said as they put him between them and hugged him back. Harry also wanted to take part as he jumped off Snapes desk and used the other desk to jump over to the trio and landed on their shoulders letting out a soft happy purr.

"Well I should get back to the Gryffindor Tower come see me if Ron and Ginny get out of hand not that I don't think you can't handle them," Percy said as he left his brothers with a smile.

"Who would have thunk it," Fred said at the door after Percy left the room

"That he cares or that there are anti-Howler spells" George asked at the pair made their way back to their new dorms. The found the seats they had left were still free and made their way over to them.

"You are Heir Prewetts?" Draco asked as soon as they sat back down and Harry had gone back to Theo's lap,

"Yeah it is an old family law that twins would always lead the Prewett so we have been in line for their Lordships since out uncles had died," Fred said.

"Oh there is one thing I have always wondered about you guess if you do not mind?" Blaise said who had taken Luna's place when Snape had collected her earlier so that he was now sitting between the twins.

"Oh and what is that young Zabini," George ask booping the Italian boy on his nose.

"Are you just identical twins or Magical twins?" Blaise asked trying to hid a smile at being booped.

"Oh we are Magical twins," Fred said reaching over and ruffling the short hair on the boy's head. For the next ten or so minutes the Slytherins asked Fred and George about themselves up until Luna came back.

"Well the process has begun," she said taking Blaise old seat next to Draco.

"What process?" Theo asked absentmindedly running his hand down Vilu's back

"Oh yeah we figured that since Luna is Lady Ravenclaw she could help get Howlers banned," George said

"Oh thank Merlin," one of the older students said "I don't mean to be rude but that mother of yours is worse than a Banshee I once came across during a family vacation in America."

"Just try living with her," the twins said in unison. The twins shared why Percy had wanted to meet with them making the gather students opinion of the Head Boy raise in their minds for not only teaching the spell but also his easily acceptance of the twins now being in Slytherin.

"Okay I understand you all want to properly greet your new housemates but it is time for bed," Snape said coming back into the room an hour latter. Fred and George were lead to their new shared room and Luna lead to a special Founders room, even though she was Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. As she went to her room Harry noticed she gave him another wink leading him to climb our of Theo's lap and go follow her hoping she would not be in the middle of changing clothes when he came in.

"Hello Harry," she said as he came into her room as the door closed behind him making his stop in place. "I know you can't speak normally at the moment but the Sorting Hat had let me know who you are as soon as I was resorted," Luna said patting the spot on the bed next to her. Harry jumped on and placed his head in her lap as she began to run her fingers through her his soft fur. "The Hat also informed me that you are the last Heir to the Founders," she said shocking him. "Do no worry I will not tell anyone and I do not think Neville was informed. I think I was only told due to now being in this house," Luna said. Harry took this all in as he left her to get changed for bed wondering what else he had not been told about himself if he was Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. Deep in though he had lets his feet carry him without conscious thought and let him into the room shared by Draco, Blaise and Theo. To his surprise he saw that a nest had already been formed for him in the corner of the three boy's robes. With a happy yip he ran tot he nest and tuning in place a couple of times to find out the most comfortable spot Harry sank down and went to sleep.

Harry did not have another visit from Lady Magic that night as he woke up to the sounds oh the other boys getting ready for the day. Arching his back as he stretched out the kinks he had developed as he slept before going over to the nearest boy and made sounds to be picked up. "Ha he chose me today," Blaise explained happily as he picked Vilu and hugged the baby Kitsune to his chest making his room mates roll their eyes at him. Before either of them could say anything Blaise almost ran out of the room with Vilu in his arms and head to breakfast. Blaise tried to put Harry on his shoulder as Theo normally held him during meals but Harry would just climb down and settled into his lap giving Blaise a look after three times. "Alright you only like being on Theo's shoulders understood," Blaise said raising his hands in mock surrender to him. Harry nodded his head sharply at the gesture and curled up in the lap and waited to be fed. Blaise was soon joined by Theo and the others with the twins also sitting next to them. Harry found that he liked meal times as Vilu for he was able to get as much food as he wished, due to both the Durlieys and Ron habit of stealing food of his plate Harry never could do it before. Also he was able to get away with not drinking Pumpkin juice which he had never really taken to preferring Grape juice but having never found any near him back at the Gryffindor table.

"Looks like Percy had been correct," Draoc said as he recognized a familiar looking owl carrying a Howler over to the twins. Both twins pulled out their wands ready to do one of the spells Percy had taught them the night before but before they could do it Harry felt something calling him as he jumped out of Blaises lap and onto the table. A the Howler landed before him Harry reached out with a paw as he felt a surge of magic from either himself or the school, he could not really tell, as the letter vanished from sight.

"How the?" George asked putting his wand away as everyone looked surprised at Harry who had decided to show off how easy he had got rid of the Howler he began to groom himself like a cat. Luna began to laugh at his nonchalance nature as she took her place at the table and began to eat.

"Heir Prewetss, Lady Ravenclaw," Snape said walking over and handing all three of them a sheet of parchment "here are your new time tables."


	7. The School Board Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Luna, caring Harry, go to their first School Board Meeting as Heirs to the Founders.

During the day Neville and Luna's new Head of Houses sought them out and invited the newly revealed Lord and Lady to join them in their personal rooms for supper that night. Luna sensing something was up had pulled Harry into her lap as she worked on her homework before the time she was to go meet Professor Snape for supper. When it was time to go there she asked if it would be alright if she took Vilu along with her from Theo who saw Harry preferred her to everyone else, apart form the Weasley Twins and himself, in the house. Seeing Vilu snuggled up into her chest Theo saw not problem with it so nodded his head. Harry almost growled at the blonde girl as she literally skipped to Snape's office making him feel as if he was on one of those carnivals rides that the Dursleys sometimes went to leaving him with Mrs. Figg. "Ah Lady Lovegood please come in," Professor Snape said as she arrived at the dour Potion Master's office. "We have some things to discuss before something that happens tonight," Snape said ushering her inside to reveal a small table set for two and even a small bowl for Harry as if he knew Luna was going to be bringing Harry along. "As you have been revealed to be Ravenclaw's Heir you have gained access to vote in school related items as part of the school board. Which thanks to the un-requested resorting an emergency meeting has been scheduled for tonight. As your head of house I was selected to bring you up to speed on what you need to know about the meeting just as Professor Sprout is doing with Heir Longbottom," Snape said as the pair sat down and began to eat. Harry was surprised as the small food dish set aside for him was also filled up with food rather than having to be feed by the pair. "First off the board has eleven members, not counting yourself and Heir Longbottom, the four Heads of House, the Headmaster and finally six parents of current students. The only requirement for the parents to be on the board is that they have to have a student in the school in at least their second year but the six are also separated into three groups of two based on their cores. The current six include Molly Weasley and Grace Finnigan representing the light, Amos Diggory and Adriana Zabini representing the gray, and finally Jeremy Flint and Legvistus Nott for the dark," Snape said. "You two are not the only new members as this shall be Legvistus first meeting as well having been newly selected after Lucius Malfoy lost his place due to the events during the last year."

"How much will time I have to spend at the meetings?" Luna asked reaching over and scratching Harry's chin making him purr.

"Actually not that much as there are only three meetings per year one at the start of term, one before the Yule break ad finally in the week after finals before you head back home," Snape explained. "The meetings might run a little long but thanks to you being a Founder's Heir on the nights of the meetings you will not be punished for breaking curfew. Oh yes as the meeting happens at random times you and Heir Longbottom will be given a Founder's badge to mark you as a Heir but it will also glow slightly leading up to the meetings usually giving you a few days of notice so you can clear your time to take part.

"What will I do during the meetings?" Luna asked again.

"As a Heir you are required to cast your vote on the subjects brought up but you can also bring up subjects to vote on such as the Howler issue. I have a feeling that I can guess on two items placed on the scheduled for tonight, both the resorting but also the issue with Vilu," Snape said as he reached over and patted the top of Harry's head gently. Though Harry still had some problems being touched he was still surprised that he would not freak out when the Potion Master petted him and even curled into the man's hand. "Now as a Heir you and Heir Longbottom actually have a lot of power in deciding the course of the school which I caution you not to over use and would not bring any issues to the meeting this time around just vote and observe the other board members," Snape cautioned. "Now since both you and Heir Longbottom are joining us the meeting has actually been moved forward for a hour from its normal time but just due to its short notice to both of you just so you will have to stay up to late to finish homework or any thing." Snape said as he finished his meal and wiped the sides of his face with a Slytherin themed napkin.

"Is there any type of dress code?" Luna asked wiggling her bare toes as many of her shoes have yet to be returned to her.

"Not really, "Snape said putting his dirty dishes to the side to be collected by his personal House latter. "Now before you leave I shall give you your Founder's badge," he said pulling out a small badge very much like a Prefects but with a "F" rather than a "P" he than pinned it to the front of her robes. As soon as it was on her the badge shifted from the Hogwarts crest with the "F" on it to a blue Raven with the neutral gray "F" shifting to silver.

At Eight PM exactly Professor Snape lead Luna, now wearing shoes, to a fifth floor corridor and to a picture showing the Hogwarts Castle the pair of humans waited for just a moment before they were joined by Professor Sprout and Neville. Snape reached up and placed his wand at a certain point of the picture which from his location in Luna's arms Harry could not see which was evidently the way in as the picture moved aside to reveal a nicely appointed room with a group of four tables situated in a circle from each other.

"Snape why are we starting so early?" Harry heard a familiar voice asked and look up to see Mrs. Weasley glaring at the Potions Master before she noticed Luna and Neville. "And why are these two kids here this is a board meeting off to be the pair of you," she ordered.

"They are part of the reason this meeting is so early Molly," Professor Snape said showing her more respect than she had shown him.

"That is correct," Professor Sprout said speaking up giving Molly a reproachful look during the resorting yesterday it came out that Heir Longbottom and Heir Lovegood are inline to be Lords of two of the Houses when they reach adulthood. So even if they are still students it is required for them to be here until they decided if they wish to have a representative vote for them."

"That can't be if they are of the line of the Founders it should be Augusta and Xenophilius who are on the board not them," Molly said sounding to Harry as if she was a whiny child.

"Augusta and Xenophilius are not from the right lines," Flitwick said as he arrived "both got their Founder Heirs lines from their mothers neither of which have any family left beside their kids unfortunately."

"I still think they are too young to take part in the voting for what happens here," Molly said crossing her arms and giving Luna and Neville a look that would normally quell her own children.

"It does not matter they are of the lines they will be on the board and throwing a tantrum about it will do nothing," Minerva said shaking her head at the woman making Molly glare at the Head of Gryffindor house. Molly seemed to pout to herself as the others arrived and took their places until all they were waiting for was the headmaster. As Neville and Luna were representing the Founder lines they sat at the longer table with the Heads of House and where Albus would sit. Luna found herself sitting to one of the oldest member of the board present who smiled at her and introduced himself as Legvistus Nott.

"You may know my Grandson, Theodore," he said as he shook Luna's hand. As the hand approached the blonde girl Harry's perked up for he smelled then man's scent so like his grandson that without thinking Harry began to nuzzle against it. "Is that a Kitsune?" he asked looking down at the small green fox rubbing itself against his hand.

"Kitsune like the little beast that made my Ginny sniches?" Molly asked shooting a glare at Harry as well as the, in her mind Death Eater.

"I think you mean stitches," Flitwick supplied.

"Whatever why is that beast here?" Molly snapped back.

"I have asked Luna to bring it for this meeting for multiple reasons all of which will come out as soon as the Headmaster finally arrives," Snape said cooly to the Weasley matriarch as he scratches Harry around his ears.

"Oh is this Vilu that Theo has written to me about," Legvistus asked rubbing the small fox under his chin making Harry purr up at the elder Nott. Just then and before Molly could throw a fit the door open and in walked Dumbledore dressed in a eye hurting pale green robe that contained a magical forest scene where animals would walk around on the fabric.

"Ah good you are all here sorry I was late I was taking care of some paperwork," Albus said taking his seat at the center of the Hogwarts table sending Neville, Luna, and Harry the smallest hint of a glare before his face resumed its typical grandfatherly look. "Now this emergency meeting is due to yesterday's resorting of four students," Albus said.

"I want my sons back into Gryffindor at once," Molly said interrupting him though she had no love lost for the twins themselves the idea that they should end up in Slytherin annoyed her.

"That can not happen," Snape said leaning back in his chair and begging to rub his chin in thought.

"And why is that?" Molly asked so shrilly Harry had to put his paws over his ears.

"It is simply Molly the Hat itself called for a resorting not the students in question," Flitwick answered.

"So?' Amos Diggory asked "what does that mean?"

"Well according to my research the Hat will only call for a resort if it had been under a spell to force it to put a student into a house that they were actually meant for," Flitwick said pulling out a stack of papers that he had been digging through all day to find out why the Hat had called for a resort,

"Fine so my boys have to stay with the snakes until they request a resort themselves," Molly said ignoring Snape, Legvistus, Jeremy, and Adriana who glared at her.

"This bring up something that I once more bring up to this body I believe it is time to ban Howlers," Snape said.

"Now Severus my boy there is no reason for that I am sure." Albus said calmly .

"Oh yes there is Albus many of the staff feel that rather than be just a punishment to a student it is more akin to child abuse," Snape said.

"What rubbish," Molly said.

"You think so Molly let me tell you of an event from last year. You sent the Howler to Ronald letting everyone know that if he as you put it "step one toe out of line" you would drag him out of school this lead to several students teasing him about the wording. Also in the same letter you brought the actions of another student which is not your child to bare. I did not care for the actions of Potter during the event but you had no right to bring him into it your twisted idea of punishment for your child," Snape said glaring at her.

"There is also the issue that when you send a Howler you do not know how other students will react to it, I have had some of my students that come from abusive homes that have a panic attack when a Howler starts screaming in the hall thinking it is meant for them," Professor Sprout said.

"Well I um," Molly said almost making Harry laugh at seeing her at lost for words at being told off from the two Professors.

"Lets just put it to a vote," Albus said ending the discussion. "As there are some new members I shall explain how this is done," Albus said "a secrecy ward will be cast on all of us so that you will be unable to see how others vote where. Once the votes are done Hogwarts itself will tally the votes." he said not bothering to say that he had veto over any vote he disagreed with though he was not sure if it would work on the Founder Votes.

A couple of minutes later the votes were collected and to both Molly and Albus's annoyance found that from that moment onward Howlers had been banned as at the surprising two against and thirteen against. Looking closer at the results it showed that all four of the Founder's line had voted for the Howlers to be banned overriding any Veto Albus could cast. "Alright Howlers have now been banned any other business?" Albus asked trying to hide his anger.

"Yes I wish to ask about the wards," Snape said.

"What about them?" Adriana asked worriedly for if there was a problem with the wards her son and all the other children at the school were in danger.

"Well it seems that they are not doing there job in the last week one student has gone missing and a magical creature had wondered into the grounds but I can forgive that one since the creature in question needed rather a lot of help." Snape said gently taking Harry from Luna and showing him to everyone.

"Who went missing?" Jeremy asked.

"No one all students are accounted for," Albus said quickly.

"Then where has Harry James Potter been Albus?" Snape asked shocking Harry to hear the Potion Master use his full name with no anger in his voice.

"He is undergoing some special training," Albus lied almost making Harry growl at him.

"He is only thirteen years old Albus you would need not only both his legal guardians and magical guardians to approve of him to leave school for special training but the Ministry as well," Professor McGonagall who was getting increasingly worried about one of her Lion's disappearance.

"Well his family had given me permission ands since I am his Magical Guardian that is covered I guess the Ministry just lost the notice I sent them," Albus lied making Harry tilt his head to the side the headmaster was his Magical Guardian since when? Did that mean he knew the thing the Dursleys had done to him? So many questions were running through his head at the news he almost missed the next one to speak, he probably would have if it had not been Molly.

"If Albus said Harry is alright I believe him I want to discuss that beast that attacked my daughter," she said pointing a finger at Harry as if it was a wand that she was about to use to curse him making him raise his hackles at her.

"It was defending itself," Legvistus said coming to Harry's defense "according to my grandson he found your daughter had startled it awake and then went to hold it. Is it any surprise that Vilu attacked her after all for all we now this could be his first interactions with humans. And speaking of your daughter I find it strange when I was looking over the notes for this meeting that the girl was not punished."

"Why should my Ginny be punished?" Molly asked glaring at the older Wizard.

"From what I have found out even though she had been under the possession of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named she did not report it and if it had not been for young Harry she could have either died or taken all the blame for opening the Chamber last year. Yet I had found no record that even a singe detention was given to the girl," Legvistus said. "I mean the ones who had been petrified had been forced to make up the lost work they had missed over the summer yet Ginny had joined your family on a trip to Egypt. I know her part was discovered with only a week of school left so I say she should serve her punishments this year as well as not being allowed to Hogsmead until she is in her fourth year."

"Now wait just a moment," Molly began.

"No Molly the wording Legvistus used calls this up to a vote and since your relationship to Ginny you can not take part," Flitwick said as the group voted again. Once more everyone, a apart from Luna, was shocked as along with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines also voted to make sure Ginny got punished for her actions from the year before.

"Lady Luna as you seemed to know who the last heirs are can you tell the board something?" Snape asked turning towards her.

"I can not they are rather indisposed at the moment," Luna said hiding a smirk as she ran a hand down Harry's back as both Molly and Albus look like they had swallowed something something incredibly sour.

"Fine Ginny Weasley shall receive a months worth of detention as well as being blocked from going to Hogsmead next year is there any other business?" Albus asked in a tone that said there better not be.

"I would like to bring up Professor Binns," Jeremy Flint said almost making Albus growl.

"What about him?" Albus asked shortly.

"I think we need a real flesh and blood teacher for the subject of History of Magic not a ghost I mean Binns has a habit of putting students to sleep in his classes making it hard for them to pass OWLs let alone NEWTs. Also how does he actually grade any any of the homework he assigns since he can not touch the parchment," Jeremy said making the others nod. Albus wanted to curse these fools not only for how long this was taking but ever single point was going against him. He did not want Binns to be replaced for it would lead the students to take more active classes that could be used to fight in the coming war when Voldemort returned.

"Let's put it to a vote," Minerva said making Albus grip the arms of his chair so hard his knuckles turned white. In the end it was not even close as all but Albus voted to get rid of Binns as even Molly disliked the ghost as it caused her children to get bad grades.

"Alright I shall start looking for a replacement History of Magic teacher," Albus said deciding he would look for one even worse then Binns.

"I think not Albus," Grace Finnigan put in "As you seemed to have too much work the board will take care of this," she said and got nods from the other parents on the board in agreement. With that the meeting finally ended as Snape lead Luna back to the dorms trying to figurine out, as everyone else was on not only who was voting for the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines was but also how. As for Luna she already new she held Harry to her chest knowing that even in his current form he had been casting his vote during the meeting and making a pledge to herself that if he was not back to human form by the next meeting she would find some way to bring him along again.


	8. Godfathers and Magic Orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Sirius both find where Harry has been as the Lady's gifts become available to use.

**Remus's POV**

As the Hogwarts School Board met for the unplanned meeting some teachers' scheduled were shifted to patrol the corridors outside their normal times. While some teachers were annoyed by the change, Sybill Trelawney for instance, but for Remus Lupin it was a chance to look for Harry. He still could not believe that his cub had been gone for almost a week now and Albus had done nothing to find him. The only problem was every time Remus had tried previously to go look for him Albus had lied saying the Harry was doing a special mission for him, the old fool had seemed to forget that Remus could see and smell when he was being lied to. So with Albus being busy Remus had offered to cover for Sybill in hopes of finding the boy his inner wolf saw as his cub. However, after looking all over the school for any scent of Harry he could not detect any recent signs of the boy. Though that could also do with Harry's scent being submerged by the other inhabitants of the castle Having found no sign of Harry near the Gryffindor or even the Ravenclaw dorms he headed to walk the routes by Hufflepuff and Slytherin. As he walked the corridor outside the Slytherin dorm room he finally picked up a faint scent of Harry, surprisingly starting at the door to the Slytherin dorms. As he finally caught a whiff of his cub Remus was able to focus on it and follow it away from the dorms in the most recent path through the castle. Though he knew the scent of his cub there was something different about it that he could not place for the life of him. To Remus's surprise the path lead him right to the entrance to where the school board met. Seeing the meeting had only started a half hour ago it did not seem likely that it would end any time soon. Remus began to argue with himself against the job he had at the school verse watching over his missing cub. In the end it was not even close as Remus found a place that would not be too uncomfortable to watch the door to the Boardroom and cast a disillusionment charm on himself as he sat down to wait for Harry to appear. In the back of his mind Harry's presence he could lead credibility to what Albus had been telling him about Harry undertaking a mission for him. Maybe Harry was under some disguise and had been placed in the Slytherin dorms for protection against Black and Albus was letting the Board know where Harry was. Remus could almost believe that if it had not been for the fact that Albus was definitely lying when he would tell Remus Harry was safe. It could not be Severus for what he had heard from Minerva that Severus hated him, yet why else would Harry scent coming from the Slytherin dorms. Rather than make further speculations Remus settled down to wait the meeting to end so he could find his cub.

**Sirius's POV**

Sirius in his Padfoot form paced back and forth waiting for the Kneazle who he had agreed to help him get his hands on Peter but recently had also been supplying him with information of what was going on in the school. The creature had shared some disturbing news during their last meet-up about Harry going missing. At first Sirius had feared that Peter having learned that he was after him had decided to kill his Godson, but the Kneazle had told him that there had been no change to Peter's routine since Harry had vanished. He knew Harry had not left the school as the magic that bonded them as Godparent and child was still going strong but it was not like he could go into the castle to look for Harry. For even if people had not freaked out at his Grimm form there was also the fact the Remus knew of his ability to change shapes and he had spotted his old former friend stepping out of one of the Thestral drawn carriages at the start of the year. One good thing that had happened had happened after learning of Harry's disappearance was that during one of his prowls around the forest his canine nose had picked up slight scents of Harry in the wind coming from the edge of the Black Lake. Making his way to a nearby hiding place Sirius had watched a couple of Slytherins, by the designs of the robes, relaxed by the lake. "His Godson could not be a snake could he?" Sirius had asked himself, but inching closer he had seen that none of the three boys shared any resemblance to either Lily or James. It had taken another minute before he realized that Harry's scent was actually coming from above and looking up Sirius had been shocked to see a Kitsune up in the branches of a tree the three Snakes were lounging under. Suddenly a memory fell into place as James having a hard time Mastering his stag form due to the fact that his body kept trying to shift into a fox due to the creature blood that was in his family line. Sirius had almost let out a happy bark and rushed to the tree and his Godson but before he moved another group of students came upon the group. Recognizing the red headed boy and girl from the article that showed him Peter was alive as well as a brown haired Witch, Sirius had stayed in place in case Peter was with the group in his rat form. He had hopes that these three students, who looked to be in Gyrffindor were here to get Harry away from the snakes, but the more his listened the more he realized Harry was better with the snakes than three lions. And based on what the blonde Slytherin, he was sure was the son of his cousin Narcissa, he actually wanted to attack the three himself. It had been strange for the article had mentioned that the male red head was to be Harry's friend yet according to his second cousin the boy and the others were stealing from Harry. It seems that after he got rid of Peter he was going to have some work to do in protecting his Godson, but at least unless he was mistaken Harry had just learned about the betrayal himself and if he was anything like Lily by the time Harry got done with them the three would actually welcome his arrival to take over. After another ten minutes Sirius gave up his pacing seeing that the Kneazle was not coming tonight as he heads back to the Whomping Willow to return to the small base he had set up in the Shrieking Shack.

**Remus's POV**

After nearly two hours after he had arrived the door to the room the school board meeting took place in swung open and the board began to file out. Though he was under a disillusionment charm Remus moved deeper into the shadows just in case one of the board members had Mage sight. After the parents that made up the board left the scent of his cub hit him with full force as Severus came out escorting the young Luna Lovegood out of the room. With a jolt of surprise Remus found that his cub's scent was coming off the small baby Kitsune nestled in Luna's arms. Remus had never heard that either James or Lily had any creature blood in their lines but there was no mistake that Harry's scent was coming from the small green fox. As he watched the trio head out of the corridor Remus's mouth fell open as Severus reached down with a smile on his face and scratched the fox under his chin making the creature let out a happy purr. "You were very well behaved in there Vilu," Remus head Severus said. "I think you showed that you are not a dangerous as Molly and Dumbledore have been telling people after the events with the young Miss Weasley," Severus said actually taking the Kitsune out of Luna's arms and carried close to his chest as they walked down to the Slytherin dorms. Remus waited until all but Albus had left the room before he went to follow Harry's scent down towards the dungeons. At one point it seemed Harry might had known about them being followed as he climbed up Severus's robes to peek over the man's shoulder and look directly at him. Thankfully it seems that Harry's current form while being able to possibly smell him could not actually see him under the charm. He knew better than try to follow the group into the dorms as knowing the school's wards would sense him as a teacher entering the rooms and notify both Albus and Severus, and just in case they did not know that Harry was Vilu he quickly made his way back to his rooms to plan his next move.

**Harry's POV**

Harry had found the the board meeting quite eye opening as he saw a side of both Professor Dumbledore and Molly he had never seen of before. Thinking back to what Draco had yelled after Ron and the other's back the other day he wondered if Molly had also been paid to befriend him. He could not figure out how he had managed to cast his votes during the meeting. Though he knew it was happening due to Luna having told him he was the Heir of both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Thankfully Professor Snape had gotten Luna and him out of there before Molly or Dumbledore could cause a scene with what happened with Ginny. Coming to like the members of the Slytherin House Harry had been happy to received the scratch and complement from his former least favorite teacher. It was rather shocking as the man had actually lifted him from Luna's hold and hugged him to his strong chest making Harry purr a little at something he had never really gotten from an adult before. Relaxing a little Harry's sensitive nose took in the scent of ash, plant dirt, and a hint of ink. Harry closed his eyes for a bit letting the sound of Snape's heartbeat and the motion almost lead him to fall asleep only for his nose to detect another scent that of chocolate. As Luna smelled of parchment, glitter, and coconut oil the chocolate could not be coming for her and after a moment Harry realized the smell was coming from behind them. Harry wiggled out of the tight grip Snape had on him and without using his claws climbed the Potion Master's robe and looked behind them. Harry tilted his head as there was nothing and nobody behind them at all though the smell seemed to follow them all the way down to the Common Room. Deciding it must by Peeves pulling some sort of prank Harry turns back around and cuddles back in Snape's grip. "Lady Lovegood before I let you go for the night I ask that you do not talk to your housemates about what was discussed at the meeting tonight," Snape said handing Harry back to her right inside the door to the Slytherin dorms. "I think you would understand why sharing what was decided would be a bad thing I can understand if you talk to Heir Nott and Heir Zabini about meeting their guardians but other than that please leave it to yourself."

"Alright Professor," Luna said shaking her head up at him. "I was wondering if due to how well he behaved that if Vilu is still with us when the next meeting he could accompany me again?"

"I shall look into it Lady Lovegood I wish you good night," Snape said placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her into the room towards her special rooms.

"I assume you want to return to your own room?" Luna whispered to Harry as the Potions Master left them. Making sure no one was looking at them Harry nodded his head as Luna walked to one of the third year male dorms and knocked on the door having not seen Draco, Blaise, or Theo in the main room.

"Luna?" Draco asked as he opened the door to her dressed in nothing but a his sleep pants.

"I brought Vilu back," Luna said handing Harry over him before she turned and went to her own room. Harry was sure that if it was possible he would be blushing as he was held to his former rival's bare chest as the blonde closed the door before placing him on the ground. To hide his embarrassment Harry scampered over to where he nest was and buried his face into pile of robes.

"What is wrong with Vilu?" Blaise asked from where he was reading in bed.

"Do you recall what Theo told us earlier about Kitsunes being very pure creatures it seems we should make sure not to hold him to our bare chest from now on," Draco said with a slight chuckle. As Harry pulled his head out to growl at the git his eyes landed on the magic orbs that Lady Magic had given him that would allow two others to understand him was finally ready.

It seems the Lady knew what she had been talking about as he was glad for the three days as both Hermione, and Dumbledore had proved to be horrible people to find out about his current state, as were Ron and Ginny. On the other hand he now had more than two people to choose from to use the Lady's magic on he really wanted to use it on Theo as the Slytherin had shown himself to be a good and honorable person, but he was worried if he did he would have to explain who he really was. Though of course by that logic he could use the orb on Draco, Blaise, Marcus or even Professor Snape. He really wish someone could help him make this decision but the only options would be one of the twins and he did not feel right putting the magic on one of them making them keep his secret from the other. There was also Luna but she seemed to be able to understand him well enough as it was. Becoming fearful from making the wrong choice Harry began to freak out a little when a hand was placed gently on his back and began to slowly move up and down his fur. Looking up he was shocked to see none of the males in the room but Lady Magic again. " _Calm down Harry everything will be alright_ ,' she said still rubbing his back before she pulls him into her lap letting him calm down in her flowing white robes. " _There is no wrong choice of who to share the magical communication with also if I may share a secret with you those twins of yours are are of the Magical variety so if you share the magic on one of them both would be able to understand you,"_ Lady Magic said scratching him under the chin _. "Do not worry about the others in this room I tend to make only those that I want notice me will so for all they will know is that you are laying in your nest. Now I do have something to share with you my dear,_ " she said as with a flick of her hand a parchment appeared before him letting him read it.

**Harrison "Harry" James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter**   
**Current form of Kitsune due to Potter Family blood.**   
**Heir of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Perevell and Windsor magical lines**

" _Now the next bit might be a bit of a shock_ ," she said as she unrolled the parchment a little more.

**Magical spells/Potions recently cleansed from system.**   
**Loyalty Potions to Albus Dumbledore**   
**Blocks on Intelligence, Eidetic Memory**   
**Potions to reduce self-confidence and increase reckless behavior**   
**Core blocked by 71%**   
**Suppressing of control of Creature blood abilities, magical connection sight.**

"Okay I have a few questions," Harry said looking up at her.

" _Go ahead_ ," she said scratching him under his upturned chin.

"First off am I really related to the British Royal Family?" Harry asked.

" _A few generations ago a child in the Windsor family was born with magic, rather than create a problems with the Ministry which reports to the Royal family the child denounced any claim he or any of his offspring had to the throne_." Lady Magic explained.

"Okay next question what is magical connection sight?" Harry asked having never heard of such an ability.

" _Ah that is a rare gift that came about when both my Fate and Destiny interfered in your life. When you learn to use it you will be able to see line of magic that connects people together after you fully master it you will be able to use this gift to know if anyone is ever lying to you. You would also could use the gift to see how well a person would get along with others even be able to see a person's destined mate even your own._ "

"One final question if these have been cleansed from my system does that mean I know have control of my Creature abilities and can change back to my human form?"

" _As I stated before you can_ ," Lady Magic said raising his hope only to crush them again as she adds " _as soon as you learn to master it. We will chat again my dear stay safe_ ," she said as she kisses Harry on his forehead before placing him back in his nest and vanishing in a flash. Looking at the others Harry saw that what the Lady mentioned earlier as none of them seemed to notice that the Lady had been there. With a smile Harry turns around a couple of times to find a comfy spot before he lies down and falls right to sleep.

"Wake up Vilu time to head to breakfast," a voice said as a hand gently pets him awake. As Harry stretches his body letting out a yawn he really wished he could make up his mind of who he could get to understand him. Hearing a chuckle from above Harry shifts his body oh so slightly as one of his paws touches the Magical Orb which read his wish as it flashed as it used one of the communication spells on the person petting his back.

"Well shit too bad she did not fix my luck," Harry muttered to himself as he looked up into the face of Theo who looked shocked at being able to understand him.


	9. That old Familiar feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Theo being able to understand him, classes where he is the focus and a dangerous Quidditch Game.

"Did you say something?: Theo asked turning to look at Draco who was getting dressed behind him.

"Um no why?" Draco asked confused.

"Just checking," Theo said giving his friend a smile as he scooped up Harry and walked out of the room before leaving the Slytherin dorms without the others. Heading to an empty classroom Theo shut the door and set Harry on a desk. "So was it you that was speaking Vilu?" Theo asked taking the attached seat of the desk and petting Harry's back. Harry had to think quickly of a reason why Theo could now understand him without revealing either his real identity or Lady Magic's involvement. Suddenly an idea sprung into his mind making him smile to himself.

"I have become comfortable enough with you and a bond has been formed that I might consider you as my human familiar if that is amenable to you," Harry said trying to sound as official as he could.

"Just how old are you?" Theo asked making Harry realize his mistake as he recalled that Snape had stated he was considered a baby by Kitsune standards.

"By your human way of measurement I am fifty-two seasons old." Harry said doing some quick math for as a magical creature he should not understand the concept of years,

"So that is mean, give me a moment, oh we are the same age," Theo said smiling down at him. Harry had to smile a little as she sat back on his haunches wrapping his tail around his legs as he looked up at Theo.

"If you say so human so are you willing to become my magical Familiar?" Harry asked tilting his head and biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

"I would be honored to be consider your familiar Vilu.... if you do not mind what is your real name?" Theo said reaching out and scratching Harry under his chin.

"Um Vilu is aright for now," Harry said scratching the side of his face with a paw. "Also while I do trust your human pack it is only to you that I extend this offer so only you shall be able to understand my speech," Harry said. "Speaking of name human what is your designation?" he asked tilting his head as if in in wonder.

"Oh sorry I guess I never really introduced myself I am was named Theodore Nott but my friends call and you can call me Theo," Theo said almost making Harry laugh at his formality and giving him an idea for some more fun.

"Ah it is a pleasure to meet with you Theo-human, now what are the names of he one topped with white fur and the taller dark skinned human of your pack?" Harry asked seeing Theo let out a chuckle at his description of the others.

"Well the one with the fur, which we call hair by the way, is named Draco, while the other one is Blaise," Theo said.

"Thank you for the information but you must understand that there are some rules Theo-human you must let anyone else know you can understand me even those members of your pack," Harry said.

"Alright Vilu and you can drop the human thing and just call me Theo," Theo said.

"But one name is for siblings," Harry said laughing internally at how cute Theo looked.

"How is a sibling different then a familiar bond?" Theo asked.

"I can not say," Harry said realizing he had no readily lie for that question.

"Why not?" Theo asked.

"Um my progenitors died when I was young, about four seasons give or take and I was raised by some normal foxes," Harry said unknowingly hissing as he thought of the Dursleys.

"Um this might be a bad topic but when I found you you had been in bad shape how did it come about?" Theo asked.

"The foxes not understanding the difference between a Kitsune and normal fox and thus were rather harsh with raising me," Harry said putting it lightly though unable to stop his fur from standing on end.

"I understand," Theo said, though he did not, but saw the reaction Vilu had to the line of thought and decided to drop it and let Vilu tell him if or when he was ready. "How about getting something to eat?" Theo asked to change the subject.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea," Harry said seeing what Theo was doing and was grateful for it. "Though I must point out that you forgot that strange conveyance," Harry pointed out causing Theo to blush a little.

"Do you want to head back for it or head right to breakfast?" Theo asked.

"If this breakfast is the place of the food let us go," Harry said getting up and hopping off the desk and heading to the door. "Well you coming Theo?" he asked turning to look over his shoulder swishing his tail playfully behind him.

"Alright I am coming," Theo said with a chuckle as he got up and bent to pick Vilu up and headed out the door.

"Where did you run off to?" Draco asked as Theo arrived at the table.

"Just some more research," Theo answered making Harry chuckle at him knowing due to the time he had spent with them Draco would believe it.

"And what was so important that you forgot this?" Blaise asked holding out the Vilu's carrier.

"I had a bit of inspiration in the night about why Vilu is so taken with me," Theo said.

"And what did you find out?" Fred said as he and George sat down across from them. Harry had to keep in character of not knowing the twins names.

"Funny red furred humans," Harry said as he walked over to the pair lifting his chin to get a scratched.

"What is so funny Theo?" Draco asked when Theo began to chuckle at what he heard Harry call the twins.

"Just thinking of what I found out during my research it seems Vilu is taken with me due to a familiar bond that has begun to grow," Theo said shocking everyone,

"Are you sure that is very rare?" Draco asked.

"Yeah pretty sure," Theo said winking at Harry who could only roll his eyes before snatching a bit of bacon off one of the plates before he walked over to Theo and climbed onto the tall boy's shoulders and curled up. "How else do you explain when he acts like this," Theo asked as Harry's tail played across Theo's neck almost teasingly.

Nuzzling close to Theo's ear Harry whispered, "What are the names of the twin red furs and the blonde furred female that took me to the elder pack last moon?"

Theo thought how best to answer the question while keeping his new ability a secret as he patted Vilu's head. With a smile he turned directly to face George and asked "So George how and you and Fred finding it as Slytherin?"

"It is alright though we do miss Quidditch, Marcus informed us the Beaters had already been chosen and it already too late for us to take their places," George said as Fred wrapped his arm around his twin's shoulder and lean into him.

"Speaking of Quidditch how is Wood taking not only your change of houses but Potter missing as well?" Draco asked as Harry perked up having utterly forgotten about Quidditch due to the circumstances.

"Well as one could guess not well he had to hold a set of try outs to replace us as well as ask for a chance to train the new team leading to the first match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," George said patting Fred's head before feeding him a bit of toast.

"Also it is quite a change in our classes," Fred said.

"Today's classes shall be an interesting one," Luna said as she sat down beside Blaise reaching over to pat Harry's head.

"Why do you say that Luna?" Theo asked turning to the girl so as to answer Vilu's question about her name from earlier.

"I might have over heard Professor Lupin had decided to change his lesson today from Hinkypunks to Kitsunes so that he might help the students better under stand Vilu," Luna said scratching reaching past Blaise to scratched Harry's ears.

"Well maybe that will get Granger to relax at least for a bit," Blaise said.

"Fat chance," both twins and Harry said at the same time.

"It would take more than one answer for her to relax maybe a years worth of calming draft would do it," George said making everyone laugh.

"Wait you said lessons as in more than one," Draco said wiping tear from his eyes from laughter.

"It seems Professor Lupin also talked to Hagrid who agreed to shift from flubber worms to Kitsunes for a bit as well," Luna explained.

"I hope he does better with Kitsunes than he did with the Hippogriffs," Draco said rubbing his right arm subconsciously where Buckbeak had slashed him.

"Well we will find out tomorrow, but today at least we can find out if Professor Lupin found out anything more than Theo did," Blaise said.

Arriving at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom early and actually taking seats up front rather than in the back like they normally did. Draco had smiled as they had claimed the seat the so called "Golden Trio" usually took. Harry sat perfectly still on the desk waiting for the class to start to see if the Professor had any new information about his current form than what he had over heard Theo told the others. Seeing him so focused Theo leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You eager to learn about your species Vilu?" Harry could only nod as Theo pulled him closer and snuggled him to his chest as he saw Weasley and Granger come into the room and shot the group of Slytherins a nasty look for taking their normal spot.

"What are you snakes and your pet rat doing in our seats," Ron said stomping down to confront them.

"I asked them to take those seats to help in today's lesson," Remus lied as he came out of the back room with an arm full of books. This shocked everyone for not many teachers took the side of Slytherins against the Golden trio well duo now, yet here was a former Gryffindor lying for them. Hermione trusted his statement as she dragged Ron a few rows back to take some seats as Remus approached Theo and Harry. "I assume you were informed about today's lesson based on your seating choice," the man said quietly so that only the three boys could hear him.

"Yes sir," Theo said letting go of Harry though keeping a hand running down Harry's back.

"Would you mind if I use Vilu during the lesson?" Remus asked.

"If he is willing," Theo said as Remus held out his hand for Harry to sniff at it. As soon as he got a whiff of the man's scent he felt a feeling of home as if he expected his parents to walk in the door as well as another shaggy haired man as a feeling of warmth fill his entire being. He was so lost in though from what the scent made him experience he did not even realize he had climbed up the Professor's arm and and wrapped himself around the man's shoulders. "It seems as though he is willing after all," Theo said a little shocked never seeing Vilu get so attached to someone so quickly. Draco looked like he was biting his tongue to prevent himself from saying something as he watched Vilu rub himself against someone, who his Godfather informed him, was a Werewolf. Harry could not understand why the man's scent was effecting his so making him wonder if the man knew his parents as with each sniff his mind would flood with scenes of people he recognizes from the photo album of his parents.

"I hope you all find the lesson to be informative," Remus said as he removed Harry to his shoulder and handed him back to Theo. As Professor Lupin's scent left Harry could not help but whine a little.

"Everything all right Vilu?" Theo asked not bothering to hide the question as Draco and Blaise also sent the Kitsune worried looks at the whine.

"He smelled like my lost home, but how can I recall that after all this time and why?" Harry said curing himself up before Theo who began to rub his back soothingly.

"Rest now Vilu I think once class starts you will find it rather too much," Theo said as their classmates arrived and took their seat some shocked to see the seating change of the three Slytherins and the two Gryffindors.

"Alright I had planned on moving on to Hinkypunks but due to our newest visitor to Hogwarts I though I would do a lesson on Kitsunes," Remus said as everyone took their seats. "To begin besides their coloration what is something that is different between Kitsune from normal foxes?" he put to the class. As expected only Draco, Blaise and Theo raised their hands which shocked some of the students to see Hermione not trying to answer as usual.

"A Kitsune has an intelligence that is equal to or greater than humans and able to understand human speech," Blaise said.

"As they get older a Kitsune will grow more tails," Draco added once he was told to share.

"Very good anything else?" Remus asked looking to Theo but he was unsure if he should mention about Kitsunes being able to initiate a familiar bond with a Magic User letting the user able to understand them.

"Yeah they can make wounds that can not be healed by Magic," Ron answered

"That is partially true Mr. Weasley it all depends on both a Kitsune's age and tribe they come from some wound are actually can poison a person leaving them paralyzed or even dead," Remus said and saw Ron and Hermione's face fall in shock glad that Ginny had not been effected by one of those types of wounds. "Alright maybe this next fact was a little bit hard to find out in such a short time you have spent with him," Remus said smiling down at his cub and the three Slytherins. "It is said that a Kitsune is able to perform magic spells just like a Witch or Wizard," Remus said shocking everyone but Harry, Theo, Blaise, and Draco who had already knew about it, and had even seen Harry perform some minor spells. "Heir Nott do you mind if I see if young Vilu is old enough to cast some spells?" Remus asked.

"What do you say Vilu ready to give it a try?" Theo asked looking down at him getting an enthusiastic nod from the green fox making several people laugh. Remus held out his arm letting Harry climb back up it and walked to his desk before placing his cub down on top of it so the whole class could see it. Remus than slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at him making Theo and his friends tense up for a moment before seeing Vilu did not even appeared to be worried. Figuring he might as well act like the semi-wild animal he appeared to be Harry lifted his face to the wand tip and gave it a lick causing several students to let out a chuckle and Remus to smile down at him. As he licked the wand his mind was filled with more images from what appeared to be the past of the wand being used to create multi-colored bubbles for a young boy's amusement. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a surge of magic coming out of the wand in a spell that the man cast as Harry acted on instincts and created a bubble like from the memory to wrap himself in for protection. As what ever spell hit the bubble it dissipated causing sounds of shock from the class while Harry was shifting his head to look around the bubble before smiling up at he Professor.

"Very good cub.... I mean Vilu," Remus said at the quick thinking of Harry at his non-verbal spell. "Yes Miss Granger?" he asked seeing the girl raise her hand from her seat.

"How was it able to block your spell before you even cast it?" Hermione asked.

"You all saw Vilu lick the wand correct?" he ask and received nods continued "Kitsunes are said to be able to sense magic of a person even if they had only met them once even if it was just after their birth. All the Kitsune needs to do is to take in the beings scent to recall all past experiences with an individual. This can also be achieved if a Kitsune licks the tip of a Magic user's wand as Vilu just did." There were sounds of shocked amazement at the news from the students as Harry wondered what his past was to this man. "Now there is also a more complex topic of a Kitsune using magic. Just to be safe I will cast a see through ward around myself and Vilu during this next bit," Remus said suiting actions to words as a clear bubble surrounded the teacher's desk and the pair so the students could see and hear what was going on but would not be hit by any stray spells. "Alright Vilu a Kitsune uses their tail or tails as a human uses a wand," Remus said spinning his wand in his fingers before his cub's face. With a tilt of his head Harry willed his green fox tail up and moved it around as he would his wand as he cast the first spell that came to mind. There were some gasp as the _Lumos_ he cast created a ball of light floating above his tail as with a thought of inspiration used his tail to wrap a little around the ball to find it solid as a lantern. As he felt the orb of light not breaking on his tail Harry tossed it into the air and without meaning to began to juggle it forgetting about the class until they started to clap. The sound startled him making him break his concentration and causing the orb to fall and hit him on the nose. With some annoyance Harry batted the orb away sending it without meaning to right at Remus whose face took on a startled look and dived out of the way as the orb flew past and hit the bubble. To Harry's shock the orb explodes on the bubble as if it had been one of those mini-marts flash bangs Dudley would sometimes buy. "That was close as you just saw a Kitsune can not be effected by their own spells but it is best to stay out of the way of the spells themselves," Remus said taking out a battered handkerchief and rubbing sweet from his brow.

"Professor does that make them dangerous to be around?' Hermione asked not bothering to wait at being call this time.

"No more dangerous than most small magical creatures Miss Granger. A Kitsune ability to cast spell is just like a cat's claws when used for defense of themselves and their packs.

"Packs Professor?" Theo asked.

"Yes Kitsunes are rather social creatures preferring what are referred to as Packs of various sizes. Some sources I have come across tell of a Kitsune Pack that was found in Japan that had over two hundred members in it," Professor Remus said.

"Does the size of a pack show any indication of anything Professor?" Pansy asked thinking that Vilu had been found completely alone with no signs of any other Kitsunes around Hogwarts at all.

"Not necessary a single Kitsune could be out looking for a mate or if one is as young as Vilu is here he could have either been forced out by a change in leadership or left for his own health or safety," Remus said.

"How can you tell the difference between male and female Kitsunes?" Crabbe asked.

"Now that question I shall leave up to Professor Hagrid who is also going to be going over Kitsunes in his own lessons if you do not take that class I would still ask him," Remus answered with a smile having not desire to put his cub through that in front of everyone. After more questions Harry was handed back to Theo as Professor Lupin began to talk about the history of the Kitsune from a wizard's point of view. At the end of the lessons Remus as was his normal style gave the class points for answering the question but also in some cases on the questions they pose. Theo, Draco, Blaise walked out of the class in shock never having earned so many points from a Professor, other than Snape, having earned a total of fifty point between them. Harry was just pleased that he could do more powerful magic again as the group headed to supper. That night Harry entertained the entire Slytherin house as he juggled some low powered light spells, so as to not hurt anyone if they got away from him. Theo and the others also warned the house not to touch the balls of magic. Harry had also learned he could cancel the spells by using simple _Finite_ spell on the orbs so he did not have to worry about them getting away and hurting someone. Through this Harry had made a little game summoning a more powerful _Lumos_ just as Snape walked into the room for the weekly study session and threw the orb at the man only to cancel it just a foot from the man. He also learned that others could not effect his orbs either as some of the older students using some protection equipment tried to play a game of catch with the orbs as they tried to use a levitation charm to toss the spells back only for their spells to dissipate just as Lupin's had against Harry's shield he had created in class leading him to cancel the spells before someone got hurt. Decided right then to call it a night lest he get careless and accidentally hurt someone Harry rushed to the third year men's dorms and dove into his nest.

"It is alright Vilu no one got hurt," Theo said arriving and without warning pulled Harry into his lap and began to run his his hand comfortingly down Harry's back.

"I got too careless I could have hurt someone," Harry said annoyed at himself for his careless actions.

"Ah but you acted in time so that it did not happen," Theo said and seeing that not work pulled Harry into a hug.

"I hate anyone getting hurt especially by my hand," Harry said coming as close as a Kitsune could to crying on Theo's shoulder.

"Don't you mean paw?" Theo said with a touch of humor trying to lighten the mood and calm Vilu down.

"Yes paw," Harry said letting out a embarrassed laugh shocked that he made such an obvious mistake.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight for comfort?" Theo asked.

"N-n-n-n-no," Harry said feeling that as if had still been a full human he would have a full body blush at the suggestion.

"Alright Vilu but the offer stays open for whenever you want to join me," Theo said putting him down as he started to get ready for bed. Harry just knew that if Theo knew he really was the offer would not even be considered. Feeling sad at the thought Harry did take the offer as to watch Theo get ready for bed for the first time. Marveling at the other boy's lean muscular form. Though when Theo began to change underwear he quickly looked away for he was not ready for that sight yet, as he buried his head into his paws in embarrassment and daring.

Harry found that Hagrid's lessons on Kitsunes to be less informative than Professor Lupin's class had been. He made sure to stay close to Theo just in case someone asked how to tell the genders of Kitsunes again and Hagrid decided to use him an a live example. If that happened he was going to protect himself with magic if he had to, other wise he was not leaving Theo's shoulders. Thankful he did as the question was asked and Hagrid did reach for him until Harry growled at him in anger his fur standing on edge until Hagrid moved his hand away. Theo had to laugh understanding a little about why Vilu did not want to be show off in that way. Hagrid's lesson was about taking care of Kitsune but as Harry was currently a Kitsune himself he ignored the entire class actually falling asleep on the other boy's shoulder. When he woke back up Harry found himself cradled in Draco's arms with his face in the blonde male's chest. "Draco?" Harry asked wondering where Theo was as he looked around.

"Hello Vilu, Theo decided to talk to Hagrid about something that he refused to tell me and Blaise about," Draco said. "Do you know what it is about?" Draco asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Sure he wants to know how you keep all your hair in place even when it is windy," Harry joked knowing that Draco would not understand him.

"Yes that might be it," Draco said nodding his head as if he knew what Harry had said making Harry let out a soft laugh at him. Though he had started to like Draco and the other Slytherins he found he could not help himself to tease Draco at least once a day. "I hope he arrives soon I have to get to practice," Draco said to himself. Harry perked up wanting to see how the Slytherin teamed trained and wondered if Marcus was a tougher captain than Oliver was. Uncurling his body Harry placed his paws on Draco's shoulder looking into the blonde's silver eyes letting out a yip as he begged to go to practice. "I do not know when he will be back don't worry," Draco said rubbing Harry's back making Harry pout up at him. "Now don't give me that look Vilu I can not make him come back sooner." Getting an idea to get his point across Harry lifted his tail and used a cast a charm to make a stick on the grown fly about Draco's head before adding six other sticks and making them fly in formation that the a winning team flew around the pitch after a match. "You want to watch us play Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"Yes finally," Harry said with a nod of his head.

"If you want to see it I will tell Theo to bring you to the game this weekend," Draco said making Harry huff a little but at least it was some Quidditch.

Harry regretted his wish to see the game come the weekend as the day turned out to be rather stormy. Making him glad that he was stuck in Kitsune form rather than have to play in this storm. Also as a slight added bonus to make sure he was kept warm and dry Theo had placed him inside his robe so that only Harry's face was peeking out. Harry could not help wagging his tail being all nice and warm which would occasionally make Theo laugh as the soft fur ran along his inner clothing. Theo was surprised during the match as Vilu would complain about how badly the two teams were doing seeming to have a good grasp of the game making the tall Slytherin wonder how long the Kitsune had been on the grounds without having been found. As it seemed neither of the two seekers, or Harry for that matter, had been able to see the snitch due to the downpour.

Suddenly there was movement through the storm as the two seekers began to fly through the pitch after the illusive and usually game winning ball. As Theo and the others watched the two seekers fly after the ball Harry body's stiffened as he felt a over reaching cold flood into his system and he began to hear voices in his head like he had on the train when the Dementors came aboard. Knowing what was coming Harry used his magic to try to create the biggest shield he could. There was a gasp of shock as a large pink and green checkerboard bubble surround the pitch keeping the rain away. However, Harry had acted to late as from the sky a shape appeared to be falling like a meteor right for the center pitch. Not wanting anyone to get hurt and with his vision wavering Harry raised his tail as taking a deep breath as he climbed out of Theo's robes, and cast a hovering charm on the falling from slowing them down so they would not get hurt when they landed.

"Vilu," Theo said his voice full of worry as Harry began to wobble on his feet due to the two powerful spell were having on him as the falling Seeker only one story from the pitch he could not take it any more as he passed out canceling both spells at once.


	10. After the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A public shunning and another meets Lady Magic

Theo was not really a fan of Quidditch in the first place he would have rather been up in the library reading, but when both Draco and Vilu asked for him to take Vilu to the game how could he refuse. It was a decision he regretted almost as soon as the game began as he sat with his friends in a downpour as he kept Vilu in his robes so his familiar did not end up getting sick. It had been nice to feel Vilu close to him under his robes making his heart flutter a little as the small Kitsune's tail would wag against him as he watched the game complaining about the skill levels of both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams. He was going to have to ask Vilu when they were alone latter about how the Kitsune knew about the game especially the Seekers, as the Kitsune seemed rather harsh in his criticism towards Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang the Seekers from the two Houses. At one moment Theo began to feel a chill that had nothing to do with the rain and was like how he felt when the Dementors had searched his compartment on the train ride to school. Looking around he saw that he was not the only one who had noticed the new chill as students began to huddle even closer together as he places a hand on his chest to better protect Vilu. " _Surely they would have some protections in place so the Dementors would not show up at a game_ ," Theo thought to himself just as a large pink and green bubble appeared around the stadium, causing several students to gasp in surprise at its appearance, cutting off both the pouring rain and the chill from the Dementors. Recognizing the multi-colored bubble being like the one Vilu had created in their recent D.A.D.A class Theo looked down to check to make sure the effort of the spell was not to much for his young familiar. As he was checking on Vilu, Theo missed as the Seekers who had finally spotted the snitch easily left the protective bubble to chase it and were both quickly swarmed by the gathered Dementors. One of the Seekers was able to get away thanks to a powerful gust of wind driving them back into the bubble but the other one was not so lucky as to everyone's horror they began to get closer to the small Ravenclaw Seeker and looked to be trying to give her the kiss. Cho's body went ridged as she fell off her broom and headed towards the ground fast. Theo looked up in time to see her fall wondering if any of the teachers would do any thing to protect her just as he felt Vilu crawl out of his robes and stand in his lap. Looking down for an instant Theo saw Vilu's fox tail stand up and do a swish and flick as Cho's fall began to slow down and than finally stop a few stories from the wet mud softened ground. "Vilu," Theo called out as he saw the green fox begin to wobble on its feet as it tried to maintain the two powerful spells only to lose with Cho a single story from the ground and collapse into a heap on Theo's lap. As the Kitsune feel into unconsciousness both spell it had cast vanished as the bubble appeared to pop letting the rain and chill resume and Cho to crash into a heap on the ground as Madam Hooch blew a whistle to end the game as she went to check on the girl. There were some white lights that were shot from the seats the teachers sat as the hoard of Dementors were driven away not that many students were paying attention as they all looked on as Madam Hooch checked on Cho and gave the sign the girl was alright leading to everyone no matter what house they were in to cheer. Well almost everyone as Theo held Vilu to his chest wondering what he should do a look of worry on his normally straight face.

"What's wrong Theo?" Draco asked as he turned to his friend to see him curled protectively around Theo looking worried.

"It was too much for him he passed out," Theo said as he began to rock the small Kitsune in his arms back and forth. Draco and Blaise leaned in hearing this and saw the Kitsune eyes were closed and he appeared to have struggle breathing. "I think he might be exhausted his is just a baby after all and he protected us all from the Dementors then kept that Cho girl from breaking her neck in the fall," Theo said causing some of the students around them to gasp at the news.

"We should take him to someone," Blaise said reaching forward to run a hand down Vilu's back.

"I think we should get him out of the rain first," Draco said as he pulled out his wand and cast a water repelling charm on his Slytherin scarf before he handed it to Theo who quickly rapped Vilu up in it. The three friends quickly left the pitch as the Slytherins around them let them pass so they could get Vilu to safety. As soon as they got back into the castle they headed to the Hospital Wing hoping the Madam Pomfrey would help Vilu.

"I am sorry but I work on Witches and Wizards not animals," the Matron said as she ushered them out of the room just as the whole Ravenclaw team arrived supporting Cho and depositing her into a bed. "Why don't you try Professor Hagrid he is the Care of Magical Creature teacher after all?" she called as she turned to help Cho.

"I think Professor Lupin would be better," Draco said as soon as they were out of the Wing, for while the lessons on Kitsune had been informative after the events from their first lesson he was not willing to trust the man. His suggestion sounded like a good idea to both his friends who had no desire to go back out into the storm and headed to the D.A.D.A classroom since in hopes of catching the man. Unfortunately the man was not in the classroom and as they had no idea where his actual rooms were they decided to go talk to Snape.

"Are you three alright I heard there was some excitement at the game?" the Potion Master asked as they entered into his set of private rooms near the Slytherin dorms.

"Due to the spells he had cast to protect everyone Vilu collapsed," Blaise informed their Head of House.

"We tried the Hospital wing but were turned away due to him being a creature so we decided to ask Professor Lupin but we don't know where his rooms are located," Draco added as Theo tried to get some drink down Vilu's throat with limited success.

"Ah well Professor Lupin has recently taken ill and will be out of commission for a couple of days," Snape said hating to lie to his snakes but was not about to reveal Remus's condition to them.

"A couple of days what are we going to do about Vilu for a couple of days?" Theo asked shocking everyone with the amount of strain in his voice.

"Well for the rest of the weekend I suggest you keep him close. If he is not better by Monday drop him off with me and I shall do my best to watched him while you are in your classes," Snape said running a finger down the baby Ktisune's back with his own look of worry on his face. The entire Slytherin house came together as any annoyances they had with each other before now was forgotten as they kept a close eye on Vilu. There was only a bit of grumbling as Theo refused to let go of the small green fox so that others may cuddle with him but seeing the hard look on his face when they tried to take him was enough for everyone no matter what year they were in to get the message.

The rest of the school was shocked at supper to find the Slytherin table was empty as the whole house not wanting to leave Vilu decided to take dinner in the Common Room. Their missing classmates was a topic during the meal though it did not come close to the tale that the small Kitsune that was being cared for by the snakes had been the one to cast both the shield spell as well as save Cho Chang's life. Even though it had just been the Kitsune that had done it many students from the other houses were starting to shift their view of the so called Evilness of the students from Slytherin, though of course there were still some hold outs such as Ron and Ginny who were trying to convince everyone it was a plot to recruit for the Death Eaters. Percy had quickly put a stop to that as he got angry at his youngest siblings telling them off as he pointed it out that Fred and George now belonged to that House. As most Magical people put a lot of emphasis on both children and families seeing Ron and Ginny go against their own kin made almost every singe Pureblood and Halfblood cross their arms across their chest and turn their backs on the pair as a sign of shunning the pair making them both outcast in both school and latter in life.

Percy did not come to their aid rather he joined in before he left the hall to first send a letter to his father so he would hear the whole story before Ron or Ginny tried to make it look like they were not at fault, and then head to talk to Fred and George. Percy was not the only one to send an owl to their parents that night as almost the entire Owlry was emptied as kids wrote home telling both of Ron and Ginny getting shunned but also the Dementors coming to the game and how a small Kitsune had possibly saved everyone.

When Percy arrived at the Slytherin dorms he knocked on the stone wall that hid the door until someone answered it. "What do you want Percy?" Marcus Flint asked.

"Do you mind if I come in and speak to everyone about something?" he asked with a slight bow of his head to the six year boy,

"Um sure," Marcus said as he allowed the Gryffindor Head Boy into the room. Several students let out small noises of shock seeing a Gryffindor walk willingly into the room and head towards the twins who were both seated close to Theo and Vilu.

"Percy? What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" the twins asked in unison as their older brother placed a hand on both their shoulder making them look up at him.

"I have some news for you as well for the rest of your new House," Percy said raising his voice slightly to catch everyone's attention. "As you can expect the Slytherin table being empty during supper was a topic of conversation but so was Vilu's heroics. It seems Ronald and Ginevra took it all as a plot to recruit Death Eaters," Percy said making some Slytherins to groan at the pairs bigotry of their House. "Don't worry I put a stop to this pointing out that since both of you are Slytherins they were in effect accusing you of doing this as well. Hearing this almost every Pureblood and Halfblood without any discussion decided to shun them, myself included," Percy said producing a wave of shock from the gathered students. "I would expect a letter from Mother in the next couple of days trying to convince me to fix this but I have already sent one to dad to inform him of why it was done," Percy said as the twins stood up and hugged him not caring that their entire House looked on. The gathered Slytherins did not even seem to care about the display as they were all thinking over the fact that sticking with the so-called-friends of the still missing Harry Potter the rest of the school had allied with their House. No one even complained as the twins asked Percy to finish the rest of the meal with them which he accepted with a smile sitting comfortably and striking up a conversation with several of the older students. Some of the Slytherin students were shocked to see Percy had a sense of humor quite similar to the twins though he was more geared to puns and word play than pranks as they were as he started telling jokes to some of the first years when he saw how worried they were over Vilu raising the estimation of him in many from the house. When he finally left for the night Percy was not only hugged by the twins but several of the younger students as well while the older ones either shook his hand or clapped him on the back. Percy left with a smile on his face at making some new friends but also seeing that thanks to a small baby Kitsune the inter-house issues appeared to be disappearing.

Come Monday Theo wanted to claim he was sick so he could stay with Vilu who was still unconscious but Draco, Blaise, the twins and even Luna would not hear of it. As Luna in her odd way stated it was best for Vilu to stay with Professor Snape for a while and something about threads once cut being mended by it. Having grown used to her ways in the few short weeks she had been part of their house, something that the Ravenclaw had failed to do, Theo with great reluctance dropped Vilu off with his Head of House. "I promise no harm shall come to him under my care," Snape said as he took possession of the baby Kitsune showing a small nest he had made in the middle of his desk in his classroom. Theo was shocked to see that like the nest Vilu used in the dorms it was made of school robes, his, as the tall pale boy ran a hand down Vilu's back whispering he would return as soon as he could. Ron and Ginny did not have a good morning as they both overslept, and being shunned by most of the students not one of their roommates woke them up. Not really familiar with some aspects of Wizarding society thanks to their Mum the pair of them expected to be treated like Harry had been last year when people thought that he had been the Heir of Slytherin, but no this was worse as since the public shunning most people utterly ignored them. This lead to people not answering any questions the pair had with any homework to even being walked into as if they were not there, and in one case a Seventh year boy actually sitting on Ron in the Common Room, much to everyone's hidden snickers. Their only ally was Hermione which lead to her to a lesser extent to be shunned as well sufficient to say the pair were having a bad time. When they finally arrived at breakfast the pair received two letters the one from their Mum who said she would try to fix it while their Father actually backed up Percy and the twins actions and stated unless they changed their ways there would be no end of the shun no matter what Molly could or would do for them.

**Remus's POV**

When Remus was feeling well enough to leave his rooms around lunch he found a very changed school as joined entered the Great Hall to see students sitting with friends from different Houses as they ate while the two youngest Weasley, and their friend Hermione were sitting at the edge of the table with no one sitting within five feet of them while utterly ignoring them. "Something tells me I missed something big," Remus said as he sat down and began to fill his plate while his fellow staff members informed him what he had missed while dealing with his furry little problem. Remus was horrified by the actions of the younger Weasleys as he recalled Sirius and Regulus ending up in different houses yet that had never messed up their relationship in fact he could recall Regulus sometimes joining the group in pranking members of the Slytherin house. Under the table so no one could see Remus did performed his own shunning of the three Gryffindors, and here he thought his estimations of them could get no lower than when he had overhear Heir Malfoy accusing them of taking money to be his cub's friends. Hearing that Remus had researched in and was horrified to learn that Heir Malfoy had been correct of them getting paid but from the Potter Family Vaults as well. Due to his connection to both Lily and James and the fact that in the early drafts of their wills they had given him some responsibility over making sure Sirius did not misuse the money from the vaults and spoil Harry, even if the wills had not been read thanks to being blocked the Goblins knew of their contents so had allowed him access to the vault books. Not only were Ronald, Ginevra, and Hermione getting paid to be his cub's friends from his own vaults so to were Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, someone known as Nymphadora Tonks, the Dursley family, and the bird fund which Remus recognized as Dumbledore's nickname for the Order when putting it down on legal documents. Due to his partial control of the Vaults and their contents Remus had stopped all payments and had asked the Goblins for help in getting the money back from everyone as well as unsealing the Potter's wills.

Remus's thoughts were interrupted as Severus leaned over, "When you have time please stop by the Potions room."

"Um can I ask why?" Remus asked giving the man an once over.

"Yes something else you missed was that during the game Vilu cast some powerful magic after which he collapsed and has been unresponsive since," Severus said nearly causing Remus to choke on his tea.

"I have free time now let's go," Remus said as he stood up and left his barely touched food to go take care of his cub actually running from the hall as Severus walked sedately after him. As he passed Hermione tried to get his attention but he did not ever hear her as both his shunning of her and worry of his cub completely blocked her from all of his sense. Arriving at the door to the Potions classroom Remus began to pace as he was not about to burst into the room where Severus had informed him his cub was just in case. Severus arrived a few moments latter and unlocked the door as Remus nearly bowled him over to rush to the small desk in which his cub was curled into a ball. Remus heart sank as he looked down at his cub which thanks to some Kitsune magic had actually shrunk to the size of a new born kitten.

"I have tried multiple potions but while he has drunk a few drops nothing has worked I just think it is Magical Exhaustion after the two powerful spells he had cast though his size change is something new," Snape said as he reached his desk and ran a finger gently over the Kitsune's body. Remus head shot up at the last part of the statement as he picked up his tiny cub and began to sniff him for any damages. What he found shocked him as he sense a Magical tether on his cub and the tether was stretched taught almost to breaking point.

"Get Heir Nott down here right now," Remus said with a grown as he began to mutter spells under his breath to find out the source of the tethering. Severus gave him an odd look before he went in search of his student. Once they were alone Remus began to rock his cub's tiny body in his arms and began to mutter to himself, "James. Lily I wish you were both here I do not know if I can deal with this by myself."

" _You are not by yourself young man_ ," a woman said appearing out of nowhere before him in robe of shifting colors.

"Who are you?" Remus asked clutching his cub tightly to his chest to protect him from this stranger.

" _Remus Lupin I am shocked you do not know me I have always been there for you and all of my children_ ," the woman said with gentle humor in her voice.

"Mother Magic?" Remus asked in shock.

" _Correct young one though he knows me as Lady Magic_ ," she said booping his cub on his nose.

"Than you can turn my cub back to normal," he said holding Harry out to her.

" _As I have told young Harrison I can not change him back for it is a part of himself that keeps him in his current form_ ," she said with a sad smile as she ran a hand down Harry's back and Remus was glad to see him begin to grow a little at her touch. " _I do commend you for all that you have done for him Remus but your task is only going to get harder you are going to have to ask for help from some that you have long since had feeling for. And you will find an ally in my flesh and blood let her help you when you need it even if you may not understand her words_ ," Mother Magic said as she vanishes right before the door to the room opens and Severus enters followed not only by Heir Nott but his two friends.

"You called for me is something wrong with Vilu?" Theo asked as he nearly runs forward.

"Not at all Heir Nott but while checking young Vilu out I found that he has a magical tether attached to him seeing how close you were during my class I made a guess," Remus said and with a few sniffs he saw he had been correct.

"Well it seems that he has considered me his human familiar," Theo said as Remus passed his cub to the young boy and saw Harry return to normal size.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"Um well he sort of told me," Theo said seeing the shocked look on everyone's faces before adding "a week or so ago."

" **A Week!?!** " Blaise exclaimed.

"What do you mean he told you?" Severus asked at the same time.

"Well I went to wake him up one morning and found I could understand him he mentioned that this was him deciding to make me his human familiar but he told me not to tell anyone. This will not make him break off the familiar bond and kill him will it?" he asked looking worriedly at both Professor Snape and Lupin.

"It will not, from what I see of the magical tether the bond is now firmly in place and only death or ultimate betrayal shall break it," he said as he noticed the confused look on Severus's face. "But being away from you for a time while he is in such a state has effect him so hold him for a moment while I speak to Professor Snape for a bit," Remus said as he pats Theo's shoulder and leads Severus a bit away from the three students and his cub.

"Alright what was that about I know some about familiars and nothing I have heard about has stories where the familiar can actually talk with a human?" Severus asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That is because that is no familiar bond that is connecting the two," he said running a hand down his face.

"Than what is it are my students in any danger or Vilu for that matter?" Severus asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"Not really. Now what I am about to share with you will be shocking but I swear on my magic and life that is it so," he said shocking his old school mate. Remus than began to share all that he had learned both from his recent conversation with Mother Magic, what his sense had informed him as well as the research he had done involving the Potter family Vaults. When he was done and did not die Severus had to take a step back in shock as seeing the man was telling him the truth.

"So you are saying Potter... no Harry has been stuck as a Kitsune and has been living in Slytherin house since his disappearance at the start of term," Severus summarized as Remus nodded and summoned a calming potion for the man who drank it in one gulp. "Dear Merlin what have I done?" Severus cried out as he sunk to his knees with his face in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked as he crouched next to Severus and began to rub the other man's back.

"When Vi.... Harry was first brought to me I cast a diagnostic charm on him to see if there were any damage done by ______ and had found that his body showed signs of what would be considered torture," Severus said showing Remus that he had also decided to shun the younger Weasleys since he had not be able to use the girl's name. "I knew I have taken a closer look at his home life when I had heard he was being raised by his Muggle relatives and knowing how Lily's sister had treated her while they were growing up."

"It is not your fault Dumbles also convinced me to stay away from him as he grew up but during my researched I found that their wills were never read and this might be the reason as we both know she would never agree to send him there," Remus said shocking Severus who finally looked up from his hands. "I think I have a way to get the wills to be read," Remus said with a smile as he leaned down and whispered his plan into Severus's ear who began to actually smile.

"That could work and due to the events at the Quidditch match another meeting has been called for latter this week, now do you know of anything that will get Harry to resume consciousness before then?" the Potion Master asked.

"Why?" Remus asked back.

"Well during the last meeting though we only had two Heirs of the Founders there in Lady Lovegood and Heir Longbottom all four Founders' votes were being cast and since Harry was there he might be the Heir to the other Founders with his votes the plan to get the wills read would be easy to pull off," Severus explained.

"Than we can only hope that his Magical Exhaustion ends before then,' Remus said as he helps Severus to his feet and they rejoin the three Slytherins students who had not even noticed their Head of House small little episode being so worried about Vilu.


	11. Trouble brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Theo's relationship runs into problems.

As the School Board meeting came closer and closer Severus and Remus made sure to check Harry over at least once every hour to see if he had recovered enough to regain conciseness. As knowing their plan to get the Potter Wills would most likely a hot button issue Severus had scheduled the meeting for the weekend so that Luna and Neville would not be overly tired for their classes but it also gave Harry even more time to recover from his exhaustion. Much to their relief Harry showed signs of awakening Thursday after supper seeing the small Kitsune begin to stir Severus sent word to Theo to keep up the idea of Harry was a familiar to his student. Though the pair had been unable to find out a reason that Theo could understand Harry in his current form they had agreed to not inform anyone his true identity. "You called for me Professor?" Theo asked almost skidding into his Heads of House's office.

"Young Heir Nott I would like to inform you that Vilu has begun to stir," Severus said withholding a chuck for with everything said and done he had to admit that Harry had been good for getting Theo out of his shell. Theo almost bounded over to Vilu who just as Professor Snape had said was beginning to stir. Bending over the makeshift nest on Snape's desk Theo began to run his hand smoothly over the the Kitsune's back. As soon as his hand touched the soft green fur Theo felt a small spark of magic and in an instant Vilu's stirring began to increase. "I felt something Professor," Theo said in shock in a soft voice as if not wanting to wake the small fox.

"Theo?" Harry said waking up at the sound of his voice.

"I am here Vilu," Theo said a wide smile on his face as he looks down in joy of the Kitsune. Severus had schooled his face to hide a smile as he watched the pair interact the normally quite bookworm and the transformed son of one his best friend who from all accounts had been tortured. Just reading their body language he saw how happy both males were in each other's company.

"What happened Theo why is it so quite?" Harry asked his eyes refusing to open up.

"The game has ended little one you passed out," Theo said lifting Vilu out of the nest and taking a seat by the desk puts the Kitsune into his lap.

"Did the player survive?" Harry asked his voice full of worry about someone getting hurt.

"They are fine you saved everyone, but those spells you used left you exhausted you have been unconscious for five days," Theo said petting his familiar with a smile on his face.

"Five days," Harry said in shock that has been the longest he have ever been unconscious before at the Dursleys he might have been out for a couple of days but five of them was unheard of. "Thank you for taking care of me," Harry said nuzzling upward into Theo's strong hand.

"It was not just me, I'm sorry to say that due to classes it was mostly Professor Snape who looked after you," Theo said scratching him under his chin.

"Than thank lanky Potion Man for me," Harry said making Theo chuckle at the description of his Head of House.

"Vilu said thank you for taking care of him sir," Theo said making Harry suddenly freeze in place.

"I am sure," Severus said keeping his face still having a feeling that since he could not understand him Harry was slyly had insulted him but paid it no mind after all after how he had mistreated the boy he could take any sort of insults the boy turned Kitsune could come up with. "Now why don't you take him back to the dorms and let the others see that he has recovered," Severus said ushering the boy out so he could contact Remus about Harry waking back up.

"Did you inform people that you could understand me?" Harry asked as soon as they were out of Snape's office.

"I had to when Professor Lupin was checking you over after you had passed out he found the connection between us I had to tell your secret," Theo said stopping in place in midway between Snape's office and the entrance to the dorms.

"You promised you would not tell anyone when I offer you the chance to be come my familiar Human-Nott," Harry said feeling a twinge of betrayal he knew he should never have gotten his hopes up people always lied to him.

"I am sorry Vilu," Theo said feeling Vilu disappointment through his body and it broke his heart. Harry could not take it anymore as he wiggled to be let down, Theo knowing that Vilu's eyes were still not fully functional hurried to the dorms before he let Vilu down. As soon as he was let go Harry hurried away trusting his nose as he avoided everyone as he found Fred and George before hoping into one of their laps and curling up into a ball.

"Well hello there Vilu it is good to see you are wake," George said as he smiled down at the Kitsune who had invaded his lap and began to rub his back.

"So where is dear Theo?" Fred asked looking around only to spot the third year boy head down the hall leading to the Slytherin male dorm rooms.

"What's wrong Vilu?" George asked feeling Vilu's body tense at hearing Theo's name. Rather than answer Harry could only softly whimper still curled into a ball on his friend's lap at least he could trust the twins making him wish it had been them who could understand him rather than Theo. Maybe Ron had been right after all that Snakes could not be trusted.

"Theo welcome back what did Professor Snape want?" Draco asked looking up from his desk while working on his homework.

"Vilu woke up," Theo said leaning his back against the door to the main rooms.

"That is good news, where is he?" Blaise asked from his bed where he had been reading.

"With the twins and as far away from me as possible," Theo said sliding down the door until he was sitting and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"What why?" Draco asked in concern.

"He found out I informed others that I can understand him breaking the one rule that he gave me when he brought up being my familiar," Theo said into his knees.

"I take it he did not take it well?" Blaise said.

"No of course he is happy Theo broke the rule can't you tell by looking at him?" Draco shot back rolling his eyes at their friend.

"Sorry I know stupid question," Blaise said getting to his feet and sitting down next to Theo and throwing an arm around him. Theo let his head fall onto one of his best friend's shoulder and since they were alone let his tears fall.

"What if he never forgives me?" Theo asked recalling what he had learned early on about once you broke a Kitsune's trust it was impossible to get it back.

"I am sure he will it just might take him a while," Draco said coming over and patting Theo's knee. The rest of the night the entire house seemed to sense the tension in the air as Vilu refused to leave George's lap and would growl at anyone who would approach too close. In the end George thought it was best to call it an early night as he lifted Vilu and carry to the the third year dorms. Harry recognizing it felt his fur stand on end as he let out a growl.

"What is wrong little one?" George asked but all Harry did was curl up tight in his arms.

"I don't think he wants to be with Theo at the moment,' Fred said making Harry nod in agreement.

"Alright little one you can stay with us," George said lifting Harry to his face and nuzzling against him. Harry gave a soft yip as he collapsed boneless in the red head's arms. The normally happy twins share a worried look as they carried Harry to their new dorms and placed the Kitsune on the bed as they undressed. Harry could not find the energy to move from the bed even to look away as they got undressed let alone go into the corner and make a nest. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight Vilu?" George asked coming back in one of his older brother's old shirts and sleep pants. Harry only rolled over to give his friend room to climb into the bed putting his lack of energy to being out of commission for five days. George lets out a soft coo at him as he climbs into the bed as his weight causes the bed to dip and Harry to slide closer to him. Once he was laid down on the bed George pulled Harry to his chest and placed a soft kiss to his forehead, "Good night Vilu pleasant dreams I hope you feel better tomorrow."

The next morning George woke up to a strange weight on his chest and took a few moments to recall sleeping with Vilu and the Kitsune's strange behavior last night. "Morning little one feeling any better?" he asked. Harry started as he woke up on someone chest and quickly hopped off of it and went to the corner curling up into a ball to avoided looking at the twins changing clothing, but as the twins not used to this behavior both became concern.

"Are you okay Vilu?" Fred asked crouching down and gently rubbing his back making Harry look up into the red head's slim muscular chest from their time on the Quidditch team. If it was possible Harry would have blushed as he let out an embarrassed yip and buried his face between his paws. "Go get Draco or Blaise," Fred ordered his brother at Vilu's strange behavior.

"Right be right back," George said as he rushed out of the room to go get the ones most familiar with Vilu. Theo for his part had a fitful night as he felt like a piece was missing from his spirit which only increased as he looked in the corner where VIlu's nest usually sat and saw just blank floor. His eyes remained on the spot until the door banged open and George rushed into the room. "Something is wrong with Vilu," the red head said without preamble grabbing a half dressed Draco and pulled him out of the room. Theo and Blaise stared after the pair before Blaise made his way over to Theo's bedside.

"You okay Theo?" Blaise asked softly.

"No Vilu could be hurt but he does not want me anywhere near him just because Professor Lupin found the bond in place and I told everyone one about it," Theo said pulling his knees to his chest again and began to rock himself back and forth until Draco returned in a slight huff. "Everything okay with Vilu?" Theo asked in a small voice.

"They are both idiots evidently they were not around when we were informed that Kitsunes are rather private creatures that have hang ups on modesty. He had gone to hide his face and they though he was freaking out leading to a shirtless Fred trying to comfort him. When I arrived Vilu appeared to be in a near panic at their state of undress leading to a very awkward conversation I never want to have again," Draco said falling back onto his bed before he pulled on his robes for the day. Blaise and Draco had to almost drag Theo to the Great Hall for breakfast after bulling him into getting dress. As Fred carried Harry into the Great Hall he could not help but search out Theo only for the twins to sit right next to the three third years.

"Alright care to explain what happened," Fred asked as without warning put Harry into Theo's lap. Harry started to get up not wanting to be hurt again only to feel a small bit of magic at the contact between them.

"When Vilu was suffering from Magical Exhaustion Professor Lupin found out about a bond had formed between myself and Vilu,' Theo said making sure to keep his hands at his side rather than make the Kitsune think he was trying to keep him in place.

"So you have a bond and the first thing you do after he awakens was to spend the night away from each other?" George asked confused.

"Well I was given one main rule at the start of the bonding but because of Professor Lupin found the bond I had to break it," Theo said fighting the urge to hug the Kitsune to his chest.

"So?" the twins prompted.

"So he lied to me about keeping it a secret," Harry said though only Theo understood him.

"I did not mean to little one," Theo said fighting to keep it together.

"You are just like the rest," Harry said his voice filled with anger as with a wag of his tail he accessed his magic and Apparated away.

"Well that was unexpected," George said.

"How did you see that as a good idea?" Draco shot a the twins a dark look as he began to rub Theo's back whose eye were locked on his lap where moments ago Vilu had been.

As Harry reappeared he found he was still inside the castle but could not determined where exactly. Looking around he found he was alone so he did what he always did as he moved to a corner and curled up into a ball and casting a quick disillusionment charm on himself as well as a Notice-me-not before he fell asleep. As he slept Harry for the first time since he had become a Kitsune experienced nightmares. In his dream Harry was back in the cupboard under the stairs and was being screamed at to make breakfast. Reaching for the door Harry saw that he was human again as he pushed open the small door but rather than finding himself in the hallway between the front door and kitchens in his Uncle's house he was in the Burrow as Hermione and Ron banging their silverware on the table demanding food. While Ginny was off to the side casting curses at Fred, George, and Luna while Mrs. Weasley was sitting down with her legs raised as she used Mr. Weasley as a footrest. "You heard them freak get to work in making breakfast," she ordered him as Draco dressed in rags refilled her tea cup and Blaise giving her a shoulder rub. Harry got to work in making a meal but no matter what he did the food was ruined somehow in the dream Harry caused even water to burst into flame making Molly, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny more and more angry at him. "Can't You Do Anything Right **FREAK**!?" Molly screeched at him as with a flick of her wand caused Theo to appear between them. Harry looked in horror to see Theo bound in chains yet still standing upright and proud as he faced down Molly. "As we have moved pass personal pain as a motivator I shall take something more that you care for," Molly said giving him a wicked smile as with a flash of green light shots from her wand and hits Theo in his chest.

"Be brave little one I will always...." Theo states as he crumples in place turning into dust causing Harry to wake up with a scream of pain.

"It was just a dream it was just a dream," Harry said to himself rocking back in forth in the corner as he thought about seeing Theo being killed by Molly Weasley in his dream.

When he finally calmed down enough Harry lifted his tail and with a flick disappeared and returned to directly into Theo's lap. Unfortunately the other boy was in the middle of Potions class causing him to drop the ingredient he was holding into the cauldron due to the shock. The cauldron began to bubble violently and looked like it was about to explode which would hurt both of them. Without thinking Theo wrapped his arms around Vilu and turned away to protect the Kitsune from the coming explosion only for nothing to happen. Looking over his shoulder Theo saw another one of Vilu's bubble spells around the cauldron the inside covered in blasted bits of potions. Showing a large deal of control the bubble began to shrink and lift itself until the potion was floating above the ruined cauldron. With another flick of his tail the cauldron was repaired as Vilu set the solution back inside of it. The whole classed gasped in shock at the almost casual display of magic from the Kitsune as it cuddled into Theo's body. "I am sorry Theo please forgive me," Harry said rubbing his head against the other boy's chest. Theo vowing to make sure no one else found out that he could understand him Theo lifted Vilu to his face to rub noses with him.

"It is alright Vilu I am just glad you are back I know you did not mean for me to drop the item into the cauldron," Theo said softly to him

"Not that I am sorry I left you please forgive me for being bad," Harry said wagging his tail in agitation.

"I can not forgive you for doing that when it was all my fault little one I should be the one apologize," Theo said.

"No it was my fault like always," Harry said shaking his head.

"No you gave me clear rules and I disobeyed them even if was for your benefit," Theo said touching his forehead to Vilu's. The broke apart when Professor Snape let out a slight cough.

"While I am glad that Vilu is not only returned but was able to stop your cauldron from blowing up we are in the middle of class here Heir Nott," the Potion Master said shaking his head thinking "leave it to Harry to almost blow up a potion when he was stuck as a Kitsune."

"Sorry Professor," Theo said returning Vilu to his lap blushing as red as Fred and George's hair. Hermione tried to protest but having sided with Ron and Ginny after the Quidditch game had lead to her being shunned as well meant no one paid any attention to her except Ron. Hermione found the whole thing barbaric especially as most teachers, even Professor McGonagall, had sided with the majority of the students and have refused to call on her and even took away points as she called out the correct answer when the idiots they did call could not give it.

"To bad it did not explode on the rat," Ron muttered in anger granted he never wanted to be called on during class but with Harry being gone he saw it was his proper duty to take his place, but thanks to the shunning no would would follow him and even went out of their way to bully him. Worse of all so far his mother had been unable to get the shunning reversed though she did promise she would work on doing it at the School Board meeting on Saturday.

"Ten points Weasley for that statement," Professor Snape said making Ron scowl of course the man would ignoring the shunning when it suited him. For the rest of the class Harry refused to leave Theo's lap not wanting to be separated after his nightmare just yet making Theo have to rely on his partner more than normal to get him supplies being unable to stand up not that he really cared just happy that Vilu had come back. After class as he did not have Vilu's carrier Theo transferred Vilu to his shoulders who immediately curled up letting his tail wag tickling Theo's neck. "Just a moment Heir Nott," Snape said as he approached the door. Once they were alone Snape closed the door and turned back to the pair who he was glad to see were both happy again. "Heir Nott due to events of the Quidditch game last weekend another meeting of the School Board has been called for tomorrow. Due to what Vilu did at the event he will have to come to the meeting again. As it has come out that you are his familiar you can either come to the meeting as well or let young Lady Lovegood take him again," Severus said reaching over and scratching under Harry's chin making him purr a little.

"I would like to go sir," Theo said without hesitation for he had been the one to see what Vilu had actually done during the match.

"Very good the meeting is set to begin tomorrow shortly after lunch is finished I shall collect the pair of you with Lady Lovegood," Severus said as he opened the door to let them out. As it was his last class of this horrible day Theo almost skipped to supper glad that Vilu was back. As he was walking over to his normal spot at the table by Draco and Blaise someone stood up from the Ravenclaw table blocking him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I heard that I owe this little guy for saving me during the game and I just wanted to say thank you," the girl said as she reached out letting Harry sniff her hand detecting a hint of something but nothing bad, so he nodded at the girl. Taking the nod as permission she scratched behind his ears making him purr a little more while wrapping himself possessively around Theo's neck. "He is rather cute," she said pulling her hand away before turning back to her table.

"Food time Theo," Harry said when Theo just stood there for a moment

"Sorry Vilu," Theo said shaking himself as he walked the last few steps to his seat. As he sat down Harry tried to determined the strange scent coming off the girl lost in though as he ate in a very distracted manor. As he eats Harry found that he was watching the dark haired girl from the Ravenclaw table and saw that she was surrounded mostly by her male housemates who seemed to act like they were his servants. With a jolt he had and idea and sought out Luna who he found was looking at him. Tilting his head at the girl as he made his tail into a question mark. He saw her give him a grim smile and a nod which he returned with a look of thanks. Swishing his tail across Theo's neck Harry tried to figure out the best way to handle the situation as he got an idea. Seeing the Magical ceiling looked as if a storm was brewing outside he cleared his mind tapping into his magic. Wanting it to be as if there was a malfunction rather than a planned event Harry selected random students at each table as he sent a surge of magic into the ceiling making it start to rain on the selected students. There was stunned silence in the hall as it started raining on the students while they began to sputter. What was even better thanks to some planning even if the students moved from their places the rain followed them.

"Quite please," Albus called out "will each student currently getting rained on please come to the front table to be checked out." The group of students Harry had selected approached the head table and went to a different Professor. Either by chance or some help from Lady Magic Cho Change ended up before Remus Lupin. As she stood there getting soaked his sensitive nose picked up what Harry had picked up from the girl. Rather than fix the problem as his co-workers were doing Remus cast a diagnostic charm on her.

"Miss Chang can you please inform me why you have a love/loyalty pheromone coming off of you?" he asked crossing his arms and giving the girl a stern look.

"I am sorry what was that?" Flitwick said turning to look at his student.

"Just to make sure the rain was not caused by something else I cast a diagnostic charm on Ms. Chang and well here are the results," Remus said passing over the page that had been printed from his wand.

"This explains several complaints I have been told about you Ms. Chang I hope you have an explanation which I will be happy to hear during detention with me tonight," Flitwick said shocked that any student would have done something like this. Cho crossed her arms letting out a huff unaware of Harry snicker at her having, thanks to his sensitive ears, heard every word.


	12. Potter Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James' Will

By the time Theo carried Vilu to the Board Meeting Cho had been suspended until after Yule break due to her using a banned pheromone potion. After the break she would meet with the Board to determine if she should receive further punishment. When Draco and Blaise learned that Theo had been invited to meet with the Board they had been astonished as usually a student would meet the Board if they were under threat of expulsion. Following Luna and Professor Snape to the room he was told that the meetings took place in he also informed that while magical items could work it was impossible to cast actual spells in the room apart from voting which Theo could not do anyway.

"Severus why is it you keep calling these meeting?" Molly said.

"Once again Molly he did not call the meeting the flock of Owls due to the events of last weeks Quidditch games brought it about," Flitwick said from his seat shaking his head in disappointment at the woman.

"And why is that creature back again with another student or is he the missing heir?" Molly asked glaring at Theo who stood proudly with Vilu in his arms.

"That will be explained during the meeting Molly," Severus said as he walked to his seat and ushered Theo to an empty seat which was right next to his own grandfather who reached over and gave him a quick hug. As usual Albus showed up ten minutes after the meeting was to have started dressed in a robes that looked like the night sky that even had its own shooting stars that would occasionally zoom across the fabric.

"Now before we move on to new business dose anyone have any old business?" Albus asked taking his seat ignoring Harry and Theo, presence in the room.

"I have one," Grace Finnigan said turning to look at the headmaster. "Why is it that you have turned down every singe one of our choices for the new History of Magic teacher?"

"My dear they just did not seem to be a good fit," Albus said.

"A good fit really Albus," Amos said "your current holder of the position is a ghost. I agree with Grace we will settle this now." As if they had it planned Grace, Amos, and Jeremy Flint pulled out paperwork for replacements for Binns.

"I second the motion for settling this now," Jeremy said "The three of us have been looking for a Wizard or Witch that has at least of Masters in History and I have tried to find one from Britain. It took a while but my choice for the new Professor for History of Magic is Narcissa Malofy nee Black who not only has a Masters in History but also in Healing so if need be she could help out in the Hospital Wing," Jeremy said before noticing the looks on both Grace and Amos's faces. "Is there something wrong?"

"That was my choice as well," Grace said tossing out her paperwork.

"Mine as well," Amos said at the same time also throwing out similar paperwork the rest of the board looked on for it was rare for a members from each core to actually agree on something without some form of argument.

"Does anyone have a problem with Lady Narcissa Malfoy taking over as the Professor for History of Magic? Minerva asked as each eye turned to look at Molly and Albus the two most likely to disagree but both appeared to be in shock at the turn of events. "As there is not votes against the motion passes and we will let her know," Minerva said hiding a smile.

"On a similar note I have received a petition from students after they head heard that we were looking for a replacement for Binns to either get a new teacher for Divinations or just drop the class altogether and replace it with something they can actually learn," Flitwick said passing a list singed by almost every upper year student at Hogwarts.

"I am sure it is fine," Albus said.

"I never saw why that class was added," Jeremy said "after all unless one is born with the sight the class is useless and the ones that are born with it would never need it. I do not understand why that class was added while classes like Warding, Healing, and Magical Law were dropped?"

"It was a matter of budget," Albus said.

"Fine than we get rid of Divinations and bring one of the others back," Grace said who had gotten letters from his son about how awful the class was.

"I second that," Minerva said as she never understood the choice herself in the change of classes fourteen years ago.

"Alright," Albus said as he set up the voting. By a vote of fourteen to one, with only Albus voting against. "Fine than I request a study to see which class we shall bring back. Any other business before we move on to the main reason for this meeting?"

"Um I am not sure but I would like to ask about Hermione Granger?" Neville asked tentatively.

"What do you mean Heir Longbottom-Hufflepuff?" Legvistus asked.

"Well after I switched houses I overheard some of my new housemates talk about a their lessons and how Hermione presence in the class made them wish they had chosen a different elective. The thing is the class they were talking about happened at the same time as Care of Magical Creatures and she had never misses a lesson. I asked around and found out from others that Hermione seems to be taking every singe class offered to third years."

"Is this true Albus a third year student is taking every single class?" Jeremy said leaning forward and running a finger over his lips. "The only way that should be possible is if she was given an magical artifact."

"I thought the Ministry approved of Miss Granger using the Time Turner Albus," Minerva said looking to the headmaster.

" **WHAT**? You gave a time turner to a thirteen year old girl there is no way she is mature enough to handle something like that," Legvistus stated slamming his hands down on the table top and making Harry flinch curling up in Theo's lap

"She is very mature for her age," Albus said.

"I do not care how mature she might seem you gave a dangerous artifact to a third year one that can if used incorrectly could break time itself," Jeremy said.

"And I am well aware that the Ministry would never agree to give one to a student, so how did you manage to get her one?" Legvistus said "I am going to contact some of my Ministry contacts to find out where this Time Turner young Miss Granger has came from if it should not be in her possession it will be taken away and returned to the proper people. Thank you for bringing this to our attention Young Heir Longbottom-Huffelpuff."

"Before we move forward I was talking to Lupin about Potter's disappearance and he came up with an interesting idea of where the boy could be," Severus said making Albus stop biting his lip as he, Molly and Harry all look at him.

"And what did he suggest?" Molly said a slight edge to her voice as she did not fully trust the werewolf being around her babies, the twins and Percy.

"Well I thought he should explain it himself," Severus said getting up and walking to the door to let Remus in. As he walked in Remus smiled over to Theo and Harry as he took an empty seat by Severus shocking Minerva and Albus for the two had always hated each other.

"Severus told us you had an idea on how to locate Harry," Minerva said getting over her shock first.

"I did I was thinking what if Harry hearing Black was after him decided to leave Hogwarts so no one else would get hurt in the process,' Remus said his eyes flicking over to Harry curled up in Theo's lap watching him with his head tilted to the side.

"And go where exactly?" Flitwick asked.

"Now that might be a problem as I know James had numerous properties that belonged to his family. I was thinking the best way to get a list is for us to see what properties James and Lily left for him in their wills," Remus said sitting back to watch the fire works. He did not have to wait long.

"That is unacceptable ," Albus began.

"How would he even know what properties he owns?" Molly asked over him.

"What do you mean?" Legvistus asked "was he not informed of both his positions in our world but also his family holdings when he first went to Gringotts?" Harry was shocked was that meant to happen as he stopped himself from growling at the Headmaster.

"Well he might have been, who knows but I don't recall all the places James said his family owned so it might be a good idea to listen to their wills just so we can find out," Remus said quickly getting seconded by Severus leading to votes being cast. Only Molly and Albus voted against the motion leading to Minerva to use the rooms fire place to floo Gringotts to ask for the Potter Account Manager to bring the Wills. Being told it might take half a hour to do so Minerva decided to floo Narcissa to invite her to discuss her job.

Unnoticed by everyone two powerful beings were watching the events from the ceiling. Lady Magic in her normal rainbow color robe was sitting with her legs crossed on the ceiling as if it was the floor as her companion a man in midnight black robe with the hood up floated beside her with the tip of the robe's hood mere inches from the ceiling. Lady Magic was so happy that with a simple nudge to Remus he had decided on this course of actions for she had known that Albus had sealed the Potters' Wills shortly after their death without them being actually read let alone carried out.

The board was just finishing with Narcissa when the fire turned green and a Goblin walked into the room a scowl on his face until he saw Harry sitting on Theo's lap. Having been the Potter's account manager since Harry's great-grandparents time he saw the significance of the Will reading now. "Lets get this over with I am Master Bonecrusher the Potter Family Account manager. I was told you wish to hear the wills of James and Lily Potter," he said looking down at his notes and raised an eyebrow in shock. "You will be the first one to hear the Potters' wills."

" **WHAT** " multiple people call out at once making Harry cover his ears with his front paws and let out a small whimper at the noise.

"I said you will be the first to hear the contents of the will since it was left with the bank," Bonecrusher said. "Now Lord Potter enchanted the will himself making it so it will always be fully read but the parts that contain Potter family magic and secrets will be blocked from all but those with the Potter Blood from hearing them." Without waiting for any of the Board to say anything to stop him, Bonecrusher set down the will and pressed two fingers to the magic seal letting the parchment unfold as ghostly images of James and Lily appear above the document.

" _We have decided that this will should be a combined one just in case_ ," the ghost Lily said making Harry uncurl and climb onto Theo's shoulders so he could see his parents.

" _I, James Francis Potter_ ," James's image said.

" _And I, Lily Jennifer Potter nee Evens_ ," Lily said

" _Being of sound mind and body_ ," the pair stated in unison " _leave this our last Will and Testament let all that have come before it be nullified_."

" _We both had ideas of who to make our son's Godparents so we decided to compromise and choose a couple people each. After all there is a war going on the more Godparents the less likely Harrison will end up in a bad home_ ," Lily stated. " _For Godparents I chose my two best friends, even if we drifted apart in recent years, So as Godfather I choose Severus Snape and for Godmother I choose Narcissa Malfoy_ ," Lily said making both Snape and Narcissa gasp in shock.

" _I myself had a harder time narrowing it down so I choose three people for Godfather I choose both Sirius Black and his younger brother Regulus while for Godmother I choose Alice Longbottom_ ," James said shocking Neville to find out he and Harry were Godbrothers.

" _If none of Harrison's Godparents wish to take him in we both agree on the same Magical Guardian should be Remus Lupin_ ," the pair said together again as Remus and Minerva shared a look of shock for Albus always stated he was Harry's Magical Guardian.

" _Now for the good stuff what we are leaving to everyone so you will not miss us too much_ ," James said as his image rubbed his hands together. " _For Sirius Black my brother in all but Blood I leave to you the Potter Summer Home knowing you need a place away from that mother of yours also the contents of Vault 271 is all yours which is filled with all our old pranking books use it well to help teach Harrison."_

" _For Narcissa thought we have not spoken much in the last couple of year I have talked James into letting you have all his family tomes in the art of healing use them well my friend_ ," Lily said as her image turned to look over at Narcissa who was standing in the corner with silent tears running down her face.

" _Severus Snape I can never apologize enough for how I treated you at school I hope you will not hold it against my son. I leave you all my father's potion journals since Lily sated you wish to become a Potions Master. Also since I heard from Lily that you still live in your childhood home and what memories that can bring I leave to you Shell Cottage so you can enjoy the open air and the beach. You need some sun after all_ ," James said with a slight laugh as the image of Lily rolled her eyes as her image looked at Severus and shrugged her shoulders.

" _Regulus Black neither James or I believe you are truly dead, if we are wrong... well to late now. Your brother told us our plans to go after the item in the lake before you vanished We have never known such courage so we decided to leave to you a sword that has been in the Potter family for years which once belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself for our lion among the snakes_."

" _Alice I know you may not take Harrison in having Neville to think of but I still chose you for his Godmother due to the tales you could tell of both Lily and me from our lives outside of school. We leave to you 5000 Gallons and the Potter Town House so that you can get away from Frank's overbearing mother if you both shall pass the Town House shall be given to Neville_."

" _Remus since we name you Harrison's Magical Guardian we give you full access to all our vaults and properties so that you may use them to take care of our son, as well as monitor them just in case someone decided to steal from them. As for yourself we give you Vaults 273 and 275 as well as Pridemore cabin to do with as you see fit_." Lily and James said smiling over at Lupin.

" _As for Peter Pettigrew you get absolutely nothing for if we die it is all your fault being out Secret Keeper_ ," James said with a clenched fist as everyone, apart from Albus, started at the pronouncement. " _Unless I miss my guess if you do rat us out to Voldshorts you will find a way to get away possibly even blaming everything on either Remus or Sirius. So let it be know that Peter Pettigrew is a rat Animagus that could have slipped away to hide until he felt safe. There is a word that our group came up with to fund each other in our forms and I give Peter's now. **Bahamut**._

In Gryffindor tower Scabbers who had climbed to the top of one of the four poster bed canopies to get away from Hermione's cat began to glow a bright green color that showed no sighs of dimming.

" _For Albus you also get nothing we have talked it over and right after Halloween we shall return to The Potter Family Main Manor and find a new secret keeper. We will also be placing a Magical Retraining Order on you to keep you away from Harrison,_ " Lily and James said as their images glare at the Headmaster.

" _Harrison my son I am so sorry to have left you it was never our plan to you we leave everything else all our properties and item, not already given away though until you are of age you need permission from Remus to access more than your Heir Trust Vaults. Now Lily_ ," James image said as Lily's winks out of existence. " _This next bit is for Harrison alone any who stay behind will be unable to understand this by the Potter family magic I now invoke_ ," James said as Harry noticed everyone in the room seem to fall asleep with the exception of himself and the two beings up by the ceiling.

" ** _Oh this is getting good_** ," Lady Magic said as with a wave of her hand summoned some popcorn as under the cowl of his robe her companion rolled his eyes as they never left the small Kitsune on the Slytherin boy's shoulders.

" _Harrison there are two things I must tell you the first you can inform both your mate and future kid if you have them the second is for you alone. First of all a couple of generations ago one of our Ancestors fell in love with an Asian Wizard during a International Magical Conference and got married to him. The found that their offspring could when they reach a certain age have access to a Creature Inheritance, in this case a Kitsune,"_ James said as to Harry surprise he shifted into a large black fox with deep black eyes and four tails before turning back into a human _. "We have kept our creature status hidden from others for our own protection because some Magical hunters find creature blood from a human creates powerful potions. Only your mate is to know though your Magical Guardian as well as Sirius might find out due to their powerful noses,"_ James said shaking his head in a private joke to himself. Lady Magic's companion leans in for the next bit from the will _. "Now the last thing I have to tell you no one can know outside yourself and your youngest child. Ages ago before our family became known as Potters we had another family name. That family is know as Perevell who were said to be powerful Wizards who had created three Magical Artifacts that could shift the balance of the world's Magic. Growing up you may have heard of the tale of the Three Brothers who had been given gifts from Death himself. Some just say it is a story while others say it really happened and if one found each of the gifts they would become Death's Master. Both are false you see the three Perevell brothers did not just get gifts from Death but were in fact the son's of Death. Our line comes from Ignotus Perevell the youngest of his sons and the one to be given Death's own Cloak. The Cloak while powerful making the wearing Invisible to all known senses both Magical and Muggle is not its true purpose. The Cloak is always given to the Youngest son of Ignotus Perevell's line In the end of the story it is said the youngest brother removes the Cloak and greets Death as an old friend but in truth when the youngest son dies he takes over from his father. I know this is a shock to you my son but while I am dead I am not gone for I have taken my rightful place as the current Lord Death the role that you will one day take from me after a long and happy life if I can help it. The other two lines from Perevell also seemed to have died leaving the other two gifts from Death rightfully yours. One is know as the **Stone of Remembrance** which once used can allow a person to pierce the Veil between this life and the next to talk to those who have died. The other is known as the Elder Wand but it's true name is **Branch of the Yggdrasil** and allows anyone to cast any spell without using their own magic. This is perhaps the most dangerous item in the world for as our family history tells it before Death gave this gift to his eldest son it had been his Scythe and could never be stopped by normal means as it drew its power from the world itself. One a member of the Perevell line can us it without causing a rotting effect to both the Physical and Magical World_," James said seriously as he the image looked right at Harry. Up near the upside-down Lady Magic, who was still snaking on her Popcorn, her companion lowered his hood to reveal the vestige of James Potter as he also looked down at his son.

" _Lily you can come back now_ ," the Will James called as the others in the room woke back up.

" _Thanks's James_ ," Lly's image said as it came back into being.

" _As we know a war is going on we are can not be sure that Harrison's Godparents will be around to help raise him so as we end out will we leave it off with the people we do not wish to raise our son_ ," Harry's parents state together.

" _Voldy duh_ ," James said

" _Albus Dumbledore, as stated before_ ," Lily stated.

" _Walburga Black, due to her treatment to both Sirius and Regulus_ ," James said

" _Molly Weasley, you seemed overly interested in James' money for my taste trying to get your brat of a son to be Harrison's friend before we had gone into hiding_ ," Lily stated shocking Molly to here herself mentioned in the will.

" _Peter Pettigrew, for betraying us to Voldy_ ," James said.

" _My sister Petunia and that family of hers, she wanted nothing to do with Magic let it remain that way_ ," Lily said as the Will rolls itself up and is sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes since I stated that Lady Magic is Death's Mother this means Harry is related to her as well.


	13. Nothing to Prove, but doing it anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus test Vilu at his peril

As soon as the Will rolled up everyone turned to Molly with looks as if they were expecting her to blow her top for what Lily had said but she shocked everyone, Lady Magic and James included, by just saying, "Well the Will did not really reveal the full list of properties that Harry could be hiding in. What is your next bright idea?" she said with a sneer at Professor Snape.

"Actually the Will did a great deal as it listed me as Harry's Magical Guardian I have access to details with all of his accounts to track any funds coming out as well as his properties so I can find out if they are being used," Remus said hiding a smirk as he saw both Albus and Molly blanch at finding out that Remus could not find out that they had been stealing from the Potter Family Main Vaults.

"Be that as it may I would like to bring up another issue before we move on to why ever this meeting was called," Molly said hoping to distract everyone from her reaction to the werewolf's news.

"And what would that be Molly," Albus said thinking that he would need to put some compulsions on Remus before they left the meeting.

"The shunning of my children and, due to her support of them, young Miss Hermione Granger," Molly said glaring at the three students as if they had been the ones to start shunning he babies.

"From what I understand your youngest children decided to give into a bigoted view that all Slytherins are evil thus calling their older brothers evil as well. As not a single member of the Slytherin House was actually present during the decision to shun your youngest offspring they, nor can young Lady Lovegood-Ravenclaw and Heir Nott can be blamed. Also your eldest at the school was one of the first to actually start shunning them. As you very well know Molly family ties are very important and with Ginny and Ron publicly calling their siblings evil when they were not there to defend themselves a shunning was the least that could have happened to them. Fred and George once they learned of what was said about them could have both challenged Ron and Ginny to a duel to the death, or as they are the Heirs for the Prewett Line they could have banished them from that family line and as you and Arthur live in a property that originally came from that line they would no longer be able to live there," Severus said making Molly's mouth fall open in shock at how much power the twins had and how much restraint they had actually showed.

"Yes I quite agree that while the Shunning was rather harsh we have no power to control out students minds and beliefs. Since they came to the the decision to do it themselves we have no power to overturn it," Professor Flitwick said.

"And now if there is no other business?" Minerva asked looking around to see if any one brought anything up. "We shall move on to the main reason for this special meeting. This once more has to do with Vilu who it seems protected the students from a group of Dementors who had crashed the Quidditch match last weekend but also has become the familiar to Heir Theodore Nott." Hearing this Legvistus gave his Grandson a surprised look as this was the first time he had learned about the two becoming familiars.

"Utter Bollix," Molly said "how can a stupid creature hold off one Dementor let alone a group of them?"

"Who you calling stupid you Red Furred Moon Screeched?" Harry asked keeping his words in character as his furs stood on end due to the insult. Theo had to bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the description the woman. While Lady Magic and James were under no such restrictions burst out laughing at the Harry's turn of phrase.

"I will point out Molly that Kitsunes are intelligent creatures that are just as smart as humans if not more so," Remus said coming to Harry's defense.

"They also can perform their own version of magic and from what several of my students told me that the bubble charm that appeared the the game was last seen during a joint class they had with Gryffindors with Professor Lupin," Severus said.

"Yeah right I am sure it was all Heir Nott doing it to protect his pet," Molly said just as unshakable in her beliefs as Harry's Aunt and Uncle were in their hatred of magic or anything they considered abnormal. Harry smiled to himself as he recalled a warning Professor Snape said earlier that stated that the only magic that could be actually used was the ones for voting he concentrated as a small bubble charm appeared around him and Theo. Theo for his part did not seemed surprise as he lifted his hands to shoulder height showing he was not even holding a wand as several board members gasp a the sight while Lady Magic and James applauded him.

"I must say that a Kitsune is more powerful than I have ever knew," Albus said stroking his beard making Severus, Remus tense up knowing the man would never offer a normal complement. "If you do not mind Heir Nott I would like to perform some test on you Familiar to test how powerful it really is," Albus said in his best grandfatherly manner knowing that this creature was somehow messing up all his plans of late. For even if Harry was to return with his "friends" being shunned they could not put him on the path Albus had set aside for him. It was not as if he could fail no matter how powerful the creature was there would be no way it could stand up to the Elder Wand. Severus and Remus could not even warn Theo from accepting it without looking suspicious as the third year Slytherin accepted the man's testing his familiar. As the testing Albus had in mind could not be done in the School Board Chambers they had to enter a door in the back of the room which lead to an old dueling hall which was once used to settle disputes between members thus allowing magic to be used in it.

**Meanwhile in Gyrffindor Tower.**

Peter was freaking out when he woke up from a nap on top of the four poster bed to find out he was glowing. The man in rat form recognized he glow as the effect of an old spell he and his old "friends" put on their animal forms so they could tell each other apart when one was in said form. He was not sure who had known the word to make him glow for only Remus and Sirius were left who knew of it. And since Remus did not know he was still alive and Sirius based on his personality would rather hunt him rather alone than use such a spell. The only way to let the glow to leave him was for him to leave the wards of the building he was in but as he gazed down from where he was at he saw that blasted Kneazle still down there looking up at him from the only door. But if he did not move the more likely a student would find him and take him to a teacher due to the glow which he knew Remus would realize right away what was wrong. The window to the outside was open but he did not trust climbing down in his current state.

**School Board Dueling Chambers**

"Now remember Albus since Vilu shares a familiar bond with Heir Nott if you kill him the boy will die as well," Severus said hoping that would place some restraint on the Headmaster.

"Worry not my boy I am just checking out the power of the creature," Albus said waving the Potion Master's words away as if it was a fly. "As this is a test for the Kitsune Mr. Nott please take a step back and give someone your wand so you are not tempted to come to it's aid," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes and an indulgent smile that Harry was finally able to see was as fake as an American three dollar bill.

"You are as trustworthy as a four tongued sloth, white fur," Harry said for Theo's benefit who had to bit his lower lip giving him a look as if he did not want to let go of his wand.

" _How much do you want to bet he will actually show restraint_?" Lady Magic asked James.

" **It will not matter Mother** ," James said in a soft voice as he leans forward. " **Take a look a the wand in the fool's hands**." Lady Magic did as directed and once more fell into a fit of laughter at seeing the wand the Headmaster had chosen to use for the test. " **I think it is time to correct my ancestor's mistake** ," James said as he made a motion with his hand as Lady Magic rolled around on the ceiling with tears in her eyes from mirth.

"I hope your familiar is ready," Albus said as with a flash of speed that belied his age he lifted his arm and cast a spell giving Harry just enough time to create a yellow bubble shield charm around himself. Rather getting reflecting off the bubble as others spells had done as soon as Albus's spells hit the bubble it ended as if it had never existed. Giving Harry no chance to relax Albus began to shot spell after spell at the Kitsune in hopes overloading the shield it was using to protect itself. Harry just sat there and let the spells sent from a man he once trusted try to make it past his barrier. He was surprised that he had not needed to increase power to his shield which due to how fast the first spell had been cast Harry had only put up a basic barrier but it was still holding strong against the man's spells. Yet he could not fight back as the barrage left him no chance to cast a counter spell before he noticed that Dumbles was getting more frustrated as each spell hit his shield. Deciding he would be able to cast a spell if he got the man even more angry and frustrated Harry began to walk back and forth and acted like an animal as he looked around the room seeing Theo sitting next to his grandfather and silently chuckling. Turning away and presenting his back to the man Harry looked over at Theo and wagged his tail as he heard Albus almost growl behind him in anger. Pretending he was chasing something Harry began to leap around his side of the dueling ring leading to Dumbles to start making mistakes. Without even looking at him Harry flicked his tail at the man and sent a tripping jinx at him. As he was still not looking at him the only sign that his spell had landed was a slight "oomph" and the sound of a body hitting the floor. The next thing Harry knew there was a gasp from everyone as a green light flashed behind him. Wondering what everyone was gasping at Harry turned to see a spell he did not recognize the same color of his fur splash against his shield which unlike the previous spells sent by the man did not disappear but sent a shock wave of magic outward from him. Seeing the wave headed towards Theo, Luna and the others he jumped forward creating the most powerful barrier he could around the other as a rainbow colored shield appear around them. He did not even bother with protecting Dumbles as he was the one who had cast the spell so as the wave of magic hit him the old man flew backward into a wall as his wand flew out of his hands.

Seeing the wand fly out of the man's hands James reacted as he reached out and summoned the wand into his hand. As soon as the Branch of the Yggdrasil came in contact with his flesh it transformed from a wand into the classical Death Scythe. " **This should have done ages ago** ," James said as he attached the Scythe to his back as with a snap of his finger a perfect replica of the wand appeared on the floor near Dumble's feet at just the right spot. With an sound as if he was in pain Dumbles pushed himself to his feet only to stop as he heard a "SNAP." Looking down at his feet Dumbledore's mouth falls open in shock as he sees what appeared to be the Elder Wand snapped in two under his heel. Before he could fully comprehend it Albus was pushed back into the wall by Legvistus.

"What do you mean by casting that spell Albus?" Legvistus said in a deadly calm voice. "You would have killed both Vilu and my Grandson if Vilu's protection had been weaker. I call for a vote of to dismiss Albus as Hogwart's Headmaster right NOW."

"I second," Severus, Minerva and Flitwick said at the same time.

"A Killing Curse I am surprise at you Albus," Amos said "I shall also have to inform the Ministry of this." James let out a unheard booming laugh as this was working out better than he had thought it would. Even Molly could not find a reason for Albus to be not dismissed as for the first time in years the Board reached a full unanimous decision. Albus was still in shock at the breaking of the Elder Wand he did not even raise a single issue to defend himself before the Board summoned his personal House Elves and told them to clean out all of Dumbledore's belongings from the school.

As this was going on Remus began speaking to Bonecrusher in order to gain access to the full Potter's account ledger and list of properties since he had only able to see the returns leger before now. Meanwhile Amos had placed a floo call to his office in the ministry to inform his boss about Albus using an Unforgivable Curse on a familiar of a Student. Severus had pulled Narcissa aside as the pair discussed their newfound Godparent status to Harry Potter, with the Potion Master occasionally shifting his gaze to Harry curled up in Theo's arms again. Legvistus after the vote had pulled both Theo and Harry into a bone crushing hug thankful for what ever reason they were both alive. "Need air can't breath," Harry mutter squished between their bodies.

"Um Gramps you are crushing Vilu and he can't breath," Theo pass on.

"Oh sorry Vilu," the older Nott said letting them go at once. Harry shook his head letting his ears flap as he sent a glare at the man which was ruined as Legvistus reaching under his chin and started to scratch making Harry melt a little. "I am very proud of you for finding a familiar Theo," Legvistus said placing his free hand on his Grandson's shoulder.

"Well it is more like he found me Gramps," Theo said running his hand down Harry's back to help flatten his green fur.

"Well you did find me as you saved me from the young red fur," Harry said making Theo chuckle.

"I keep telling you Vilu on a human it is called hair not fur," Theo said still trying to get the Kitsune to understand.

"I thought hair was your title is that not what Potion Man called you hair Nott?" Harry asked making James and Lady Magic laugh at his wordplay.

"Different spelling and meaning," Theo tried.

"What is spelling like casting a Magics?" Harry asked trying to stop himself from laughing now.

"You know what just use whatever name you want for it," Theo said with an put upon sigh. Harry not wanting to upset the other boy lifted himself up placing his front paws on his chest and went to lick Theo's face. The whole thing just caused Legvistus to chortle at them both as he thumbed his Grandson on the back.

Shortly after Amos's floo call had ended the fireplace blazed green as two Witches in black robes with silver and gold cuffs, showing they were Magical Law Keepers from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, came and collected Albus to take the shocked man into lock-up before his trial for use of a Killing Curse on a Familiar. After he was hauled away the board put Minerva in charge until they could find a full time replacement with Severus taking over as the Deputy Headmaster which called an end to the meeting. As Theo said goodbye to his grandfather and promised Mrs. Malfoy that he would pass along her greetings to Draco the Heads of Houses, Theo, and the Heirs left the board room to find Ron Weasley holding a glowing green rat by its tail as it tried to escape.


	14. Revert and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets turned back into a human.... mostly which just leads to more problems.

"Professor McGonagall something is wrong with Scabbers he won't stop growing," Ron said holding his rat by its tail while said rat tries to bends it body and scratch the hand holding in in hopes to get free.

"Remus?" the temporary Headmistress said finding it hard to believe that off all places Peter could have been he had been at Hogwarts. Moving forward Lupin took the rat from Ron, who thought the man was going to help heal his rat so handed Scabbers over without any hesitation. Taking hold of the rat Remus cast a stunner to prevent it from getting away in case it was Peter Pettigrew rather than just a normal rat. Harry watched in amazement as the D.A.D.A Professor set the glowing rat on the floor before casting some unknown spell on it forcing the rat to change into a human. Harry was filled with hope as everyone gasp at seeing the change maybe whatever spell the man had used could return to human form as well. Professor Snape and Lupin moved at once in case the spell that changed the man back into a human reduced the effectiveness of the stunner as they both grab one of his arms and head back into the School Board chambers as it was one of the few fireplaces that was able to connect to the Floo network. As Theo walked away Harry climbed onto his shoulders and said, "Strange Magics shifting a rat into one of you. Can Vilu do that and be like Theo?" Harry asked trying to hide his hope that he could become human again.

"I don't think that will work," Theo said reaching up and scratching his head.

"You do not want me to be human like Theo?" Harry asked.

"Well it is not that it is just the rat was already a human before he had been a rat so it was just reverting him back to his normal form," Theo tried to explained.

"So if you were not human first it would make you something else maybe like Vilu?" Harry asked.

"I am fully human but I guess if it would make you feel better I could ask Professor Lupin to cast the spell on both of us to prove we are what we are," Theo said turning around and waiting for both Professors from returning after turning in Peter Pettigrew.

"Heir Nott is there something you need?" Professor Snape asked when he and Lupin returned.

"Well sir this is rather strange but after seeing Pettigrew change from a rat into a human Vilu wants the spell cast on us to make sure we are not a difference species," Theo said looking down at the Kitsune with a look of an indulgent parents missing the look shared by the two Professors.

"Well I guess that is no problem, though he does know that most likely nothing would happen," Lupin said trying to hide his own excitement for even if it might not last long the spell could at least get his cub into a form that could explain what had happened to him.

"Lets move this to a empty class room," Severus said not wanting Harry to reappear out in the corridor if the spell worked, "Miss Lovegood can I help you?"

"I think this sounds like an interesting experiment and I would like to see it as well," Luna said as actually lead them to the nearest empty classroom and took a seat with her legs together on top of the old teacher's desk inside. Severus and Remus shared another look before they shrugged at each other.

"We shall cast it on you first Theo so Vilu can see that it does not hurt, since Peter had been stunned he might not have reacting to any pain," Remus said taking out his wand as Theo handed Vilu over to Luna. Theo stood before the man as the spell cast on him doing nothing more than making his hair move as if in a gentle wind. "Alright time for Vilu," Remus said licking his lips and hoping this would actually work, as Severus being a Halfblood actually crossed his fingers. As the spell hit Harry he felt his body begin to grow while his hair shrunk so it only covered his head. Within moments the Kitsune was gone and Harry Potter had returned. Looking down at his hands no longer paws Harry gave a shout of joy standing up on just two feet unaided for the first time in months.

"I AM HUMAN AGAIN YES," Harry said as he danced in placed.

"Not quite yet cub," Remus said with a soft chuckle as Harry takes hold of Luna's hand and pulling her into his random dancing.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked causing Severus to change the teacher's desk Luna had been sitting on into a mirror so Harry to see himself. Spotting his reflection Harry stopped in place as he saw that he still had a pair of green fox ears and a tail. "Okay strange but I am still human-ish," Harry said turning to go hug Theo only to see the other male had his back to him. "Look Theo I am human again," Harry said in an almost squeal of joy.

"Was this all some sort of joke to you Potter?" Theo asked in a cold tone making the smile slide from Harry's face.

"What no," Harry said reaching up and placed a hand on Theo's shoulder,

"Don't touch me you, you, you," Theo said stuttering a little as he tried to think of an insult suitable for this betrayal before he recalled Vilu's first night in the Slytherin dorms " **FREAK**." Harry flinched back as if struck as his own magic reacted sending Harry flying across the room and into a wall. With a cry of pain Harry curled himself into a ball shrinking as he did so changing back into a Kitsune before he ran out of the room.

Before either Remus or Severus could do anything Luna stepped forward and with as much force as she could muster slapped Theo across his cheek. Both Professors looked on in shock as the normally happy-go-lucky girl who had suffered bullying from the Ravenclaw with no change in her happy attitude glared daggers up at Theo. " **HOW DARE YOU**?" Luna cried out as she followed Harry out of the room. Luna followed her feelings as she went after Harry knowing if she did not reach him in time he was going to make a terrible choice that would create lasting damage to the entire world. She found him, as she knew she would, at the top of the Astronomy standing on the edge of the parapet.

Before he could step off Luna wandless summoned him into her arms. He fought her for a moment before he collapsed when her hold did not lesson ever after biting and scratching her. "Let it out Harry it is alright," she said holding him close to her chest and letting her own tears fall onto his furred head. "He should not have said that if I had seen that coming I would have suggest it just be done with Professor Lupin and Snape. I am so sorry for my mistake."

"It was not your fault Luna," Harry said knowing she would be unable to understand him anyway.

"But it was my fault Harry," Luna said answering him shocking him enough that looked up at her. "My family also has a place at the Lady's side and while yours takes over the role of death the Lovegoods have always been tied to the role of Destiney after death and are Seers in life. My own Mama serves along side your Papa on the current council of her Ladyship," Luna said as she begins to pet Harry to help calm him down.

"But Theo hates me now," Harry whimpered as he laid boneless in her grip.

"He does not he was just shocked," Luna said silently adding to herself that she hoped that it was not a lie.

"I find that hard to believe the anger in his voice was just due to shock I betrayed him for not letting him know who I really was," Harry said curling up further into a ball as his own magic made him become an even smaller Kitsune almost small enough to be easily held in her palm.

"I think you need help more than even I can provide," Luna said sadly as she gently rocked him to her. "You have only used one of the Lady's gift it might be time to use the other one," she said.

"Why would they help a freak like me?" Harry asked shrinking even further down to be the same size as a newborn. Luna knew if she could not reach him his own magic would end up killing himself with his own magic.

"Harry you still have friends here no matter what you feel now," Luna said.

"No I don't they like Vilu no one care for Harry Potter," Harry said as his green fur begins to retreat into his body until he was hairless.

"That is not true you have me and the twins and more besides," Luna said. "Will you allow me to prove it to you?" she asked lifting Harry up to her face.

"How?" Harry asked lifting his tiny head to look at her.

"A bit of old family magic in a spell that will make a person tell the full truth about any questions they are asked even if they themselves did not know it, which the Potion Veritaserum, or Truth Potion was based off of. And you have the last gift from the Lady tell me who to asked I am will cast the spell on them before you allow them to understand you and you will see," Luna said running her right index finger down his tiny back. "So who do you want to ask?"

Draco Malfoy was feeling bored with Theo up at the school board meeting and Blaise having gone somewhere on his own leaving Draco to just randomly to walk around the castle. He was just passing the Charm's room when he heard someone call him. Turning around he saw Luna who was cradling something in her arms that he could not see.

"What's up Luna? he asked trying to crane his neck to see what she was holding.

"We need to speak with you for a moment," Luna said indicating the Charms classroom.

"Okay I take it the meeting is over or I am I being summoned as a witness?" Draco asked following her into the classroom.

"No I just have one question if he likes your answer all will be clear," Luna said but rather than ask a question she pulled out her wand and performed a spell Draco did not know. "So my question is this what do you feel about Harry Potter?"

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement as he thought his actions was alone was an easy indication what he felt about the Boy-Who-Lived. "That is what this all about what I feel about Harry?" he asked just to be clear as she just nodded her head as if waiting for his response. "I am still rather annoyed that he turned down my hand of friendship before our first year, and am rather worried about him being gone so long with no sighting anywhere," Draco said shocking himself as he saw a pale nose peek out of Luna's arms.

"You do not hate him?" Luna asked,

"Of course not before I came to Hogwarts I, like most kids in our generation, saw him as a hero and wanted to be his friend only for him to chose the Weasley over me And when Father during one of his cases of vault tampering found evidence that his so called friends were stealing form him I got so made I called Granger a Mudblod which made him pull away from me even more. So no I do not hate him, he hates me," Draco said sitting down at one of the desk and buried his head in his arms. Draco did not see as Harry hearing his words under Luna's spell caused Harry to regain the size he had been as Vilu.

Jumping out of Luna's arms Harry gathered his magic of the Lady's gift before he unleashed it on the blonde teen. Feeling the wave of magic Draco looks up as Harry placed a paw on his arm before the blonde's shock began to speak, "Draco I need to tell you everything." Feeling as if her job was done Luna stood up and walked out the door as Draco began to freak out that he could now understand the Kitsune.

"Oh no is Theo dead that is the only reason that a familiar can join with a different human than the one it bonded with," Draco said as he began to rattle off examples of this for a few minutes before Harry had had enough.

"No Theo is okay, well not fully but....." Harry said as he took a deep breath before he began "First off my name is not Vilu I am Harry Potter."

When Harry said he was going to tell Draco everything he meant everything not only his sudden change from a normal human to a small Kitsune and how he felt to live the dorms of his former rivals, but also his home life with his Aunt and Uncle. If Draco had not seen that due to whatever Luna had done it was impossible to lie at the moment he would have suspected someone from tying to prank him. Draco listened with hardly interruptions to Harry's childhood in a home where his family treated him like less than a house elf making Draco see what had been the issue a while ago when Vil.... no Harry had reacted so badly to Theo breaking a promise. For having grown up with a broken promise was the nicest things your relatives did to you finding someone you could trust would have been monumental only for that person to break a promise would cause deep psychological harm. When Harry told about the nightmare that had lead him back to Theo and hearing that he had been in it Draco felt a tug to his heart at hearing what the people who betrayed him were doing to his new friends. Harry spoke for over four full hours telling his former rival thing he had never shared even with Ron, Hermione, or even the twins. Draco had felt touched by the trust Harry was showing but also a tiny bit of happiness that Harry was finally seeing him as a friend he always wanted to be to the other boy. "You like him don't you?" Draco asked as Harry finished talking about everything.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked a little defensively worried that Draco was gong to call him a freak for liking another guy someone who all their interactions had been as basically a pet and owner.

"Well if you did not like him you would not have taken it so hard that he had called you that," Draco said running a hand gently down Harry's back to comfort him.

"You don't find it strange?" Harry asked a hint of worry in his tone.

"No but why should it matter to me it is your life," Draco said pulling Harry onto his lap and wrapping the small Kitsune in a hug.

"But he thinks I am a freak just like they said no one would ever love me," Harry said curling himself deeper into Draco's arms. "Luna should have never stopped me," Harry muttered to himself.

Suddenly Draco lightly flicked Harry's nose, "Now don't say that Harry no matter what that group, I hate to call them your family, said you both deserve love and happiness not to mention more," Draco said lifting Harry to his face and nuzzled with him. Harry had no response as Draco rubbed his face against Harry's own thinking of what the blonde said until tired out from what he had shared he fell asleep. Draco really felt for Harry having heard everything that had been shared with him. Wiping a tear from his eyes Draco moved the sleeping Harry into one of the larger pockets of his robes as he got up and left the room finding his body a little stiff for sitting in the same chair for nearly five hours. Casting a quick tempus charm Draco saw it was past supper time so he headed to the dorms.

"Where is Theo?" Draco asked with a hint of steel in his voice once the door closed behind him after coming to the Common Room. Draco was usually not one to be messed with normally but hearing the tone of his voice and seeing his face a fifth year actually gulped and pointed in the direction of the third year male rooms. With a nod of thanks Draco marched to the rooms he shared with Blaise and Theo.

"Maybe you can reach him he has been like that for hours," Blaise said looking up a Draco entered. Draco looked over at Theo's bed to see his tall pale skinned friend waving his wand in the air cutting his hangings into shreds.

" **Theodore Maximilian Nott Jr**. we need to talk right now," Draco said as Blaise flees the room having stayed only to make sure Theo had not hurt himself.


	15. Draco Explains it All

" **Theodore Maximilian Nott Jr**. we need to talk right now," Draco said as Blaise flees the room having stayed only to make sure Theo had not hurt himself.

"Get lost Malfoy I am not in the mood," Theo said without even looking over.

"Oh you are not in the mood too bad you know what you just did?" Draco said as he marches over to one of his best friend's beds after warding the door to keep everyone out of the room.

"Attended a board meeting found out I have been on the receiving end of a prank from months and had my heart broken," Theo said in a monotone voice finally looked over at Draco as the blonde sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well two out of three is not bad, but that was no prank," Draco said.

"Oh so I guess Luna told you did she?" Theo asked sitting up and glaring at the door as if expecting the blonde girl to walk in.

"No she did not Harry did," Draco said causing Theo's head to snap back around to him as his glared deepened.

"Ah so another lie," Theo said "so much for keeping it a secret and only choosing to talk to me."

"Would you get over yourself you bastard, yes so Vilu was in fact Harry bloody Potter but did you give him time to explain?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow at the other boy as he gently rubbed the pocket where Harry was still curled up asleep.

"No but what is there to explain," Theo shot back.

"So without actually hearing anything you punish him by saying a word that you know would hurt him, and sent him up to the Astronomy Tower where he decided to end it all," Draco said voice rising in anger as he quickly cast a spell to make the pocket Harry was in sound proof.

"No but I...' Theo sputtered not having any response to that news.

"Did it ever occur to you that he actually liked you?" Draco asked a little softer.

"Well no I mean why would he?" Theo said pulling his legs to his chest.

"I want you to wrap you head around this after Luna saved him she brought him to me and after finding out I did not really hate him he told me everything," Draco said reaching forward and grasping Theo's knee. "Think about that for a moment he knew during his time as Vilu that he could have turned to anyone in Slytherin including the twins for help but they came to me. You know how I have always acted towards Harry yet they came to me."

"Yeah so what is your point?" Theo asked not looking up from his knees.

"Do you recall his first day in the dorms and what Snape found out about his injuries?"

"Snape said someone had been torturing him," Theo said after a moment,

"Yeah it turns out that it was his, oh I hate to call them this from what he told me of how they treated him, but his family. Think about growing up with your father and how bad it was, but unlike you he could not run away to live with a relative he had no one," Draco said simply not wanting to share any stories as they were not his to give. "And while your father held himself back a little Harry's family did not he told me that when he got his spell books before his first year he found mentions of the Glamour spell. It seems the first thing he did during his free time here was to research the spell and found a long lasting one before casting it on himself to hid all the scars and abuse his own family had given him," Draco said his voice catching a little. "Just think on that for the last two years he has not used his full power for wanting to hide the signs of abuse. This is not a sign of vanity but a protection he told me as the people he lives with had taught him that if he would try to get help they would only increase their so called "punishments" to him."

"So his family was horrible?" Theo asked his heart going out to Harry before catching himself as he reminds himself of what the other had done to him. "So that gives him the right to be a manipulating asshole?"

"Manipulating Asshole," Draco actually snarled at him. "Do you want to know how he got changed in the first place?"

"Sure why not probable with some high level spell in a library book or something," Theo snarked back.

"No he was told that powerful sources was manipulating his own life and was offered a chance to escape it. He did not realize that meant activating his family's Creature Inheritance. Nor did he expect to be cornered by the Weasette before you rescued him. Do you get the significance of that single act? You were the first person to save him, after a life time of the people he lived with treating him less than a House Elf only to come to Hogwarts with everyone expecting him to be some big savoir is it a shock that he bonded to you so quickly."

"Yeah sure I saved him," Theo said letting go of his knees. "But he could have told me he was Harry when I first started to understand him."

"Would you have believed him? Draco asked making Theo draw up short.

"I guess not but still," Theo said after a few moments

"Harry told me that what ever activated his Creature Inheritance also gave him the gift to talk to only two people. You notice that chose to only activate one alone and just you not just because he could not choose one of the twins," Draco said.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Why he chose you or why he did not choose the twins for he had been told as Magical Twins he would be able to talk to both after using the gift. As for why he choose you he did not say," Draco stated.

"So he acted like a smart magical creature rather than tell me who he really was. I get that I might not have believed him at first but seriously he could not think of a way to convince me of who he really was."

"From what he told me he had started to enjoy his time in Slytherin House and if he could make you understand who he was he was afraid you would turn your back on him or try to send him back to the Gryffindorks. Also he had started to develop feeling for you he just wanted to be with you even if you only saw him as nothing more then a pet or familiar."

"But why just because I saved him?" Theo asked.

"It was more than that you protected him not only from his former friends but also several students when they got a little rough with him in the Common Room," Draco said point at the door making Theo recall having to swoop in as someone would pet or "play" with Vilu too roughly. "He began to trust you and due to your relationship with us Blaise and myself as well."

"When he learned he could still perform magic he tried to help you as well, the rest of us at the game were just inconsequential it was you he was protecting first from the rain and than the Dementors," Draco said sliding back beside Theo on the bed and throwing an arm around his friend. "He also got a little jealous after he came back and Cho had hit you with her pheromones causing him to wash them away."

"That was him? I thought Dumbles said something about a malfunction in the Wards due to the new security measures," Theo said.

"That's one more was a lie to boost his ego evidently Harry smelled the pheromones on the girl and to make sure neither you or he was blamed for it he made rain of random people. I can tell you he really was devastated when you let it be known that he could talk to you as you broke his trust reminding him the Muggles."

"So why did he come back if I reminded him of the Muggles?" Theo asked. Draco took a deep breath before sharing the nightmare that Harry had had of his former friends tormenting the people he cared about.

"But what really made him come back to you was at the end of the dream was seeing Molly Weasley to summon you in chains before him before she cast the killing curse on you," Draco finished. "You yourself told me you had even found it strange that one of the first things he said when he returned was to apologize to you that is how badly the nightmare had shaken him forcing him back to how he would have reacted with the Muggles." Theo had found it strange for that was one of the first times Vilu had acted not like an animal but he had foolishly pushed it aside as he had been glade the Kitsune had returned.

"So it really was not a prank he had been changed and could not find a way to change back?" Theo asked a hint of hope in his voice.

"No and from what he said as soon as he found he could perform magic again he tried everything he could think of if only for a moment so he could show you who he really was. And lets face it even when you thought he was just a Kitsune he was good for you as well," Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked placing his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Come off it Theo do you recall what you were like before Vilu showed up? You barely spoke to anyone but Blaise and me and even then it was usually just about school work. Now you joke around with everyone."

"I guess," Theo said softly.

"And I know you care for him as well," Draco said giving Theo a one armed hug. "Everyone could plainly see that when he had been hurt at the game and everything that happened afterwards. And you would not still be sulking about his identity hours later if you did not truly care for him," Draco said as he let the other take in his observation.

Theo did care but did he care the same way Harry cared for him was the question that was flying through his head like one of those new Firebolts. True he had been devastated after Vilu had regained conciseness and had turned to the twins which now made a hell of a lot more sense. Theo knew that before his return had almost caused the Potion to explode he had almost done that himself a couple of times in the same lesson as he was more focused on how to get Vilu to forgive him When Vilu had apologized Theo had actually wanted to give him a quick kiss to his muzzle like he had heard some pet owners did rather than just touch their foreheads together. Theo could also recall getting a little jealous as sometime when they were in the Common Room Vilu would hang out with other rather than himself. When he had asked the Kitsune about it Vilu had told him that he had seen Theo working really hard on some problem in his homework and had not wanted to distract him which had caused Theo to snuggle him to his chest.

But nothing had hurt more than finding out that when Vilu had been mad at him he had actually slept in the same bed as one of the twins having always declined the offer when Theo had suggested it. It had been twice as bad for the night it had happened Theo had barely been able to sleep a wink having felt as if a piece of him was missing. As he thought of that he took stock of how he felt at this very moment and found the missing piece seemed to be even larger than before He now recalled the hybrid form of Harry as he had turned to him with such joy in his eyes arms outstretched as if wanting to hug him only for Theo to push him away. No not push him beat him away as he had felt the other's magic when he had said that word.

When Luna had hit him he had hardly even felt the blow as the one that had ripped through his heart had been much worse. He had, did care for Vilu.... Harry and as he thought back on it he could see in hindsight a bit of flirting that the other was doing when they talked. He could believe that Harry really did have feelings for him but did he feel the same way? Sure he loved Vilu but he had never saw the Kitsune as more than a familiar though in some researched he had done to occupy himself when Vilu was out of commission he had found accounts that familiar bond were almost akin to Soulmates but rather between Magical Creatures than humans. Since Vilu was in fact a transformed human and Professor Lupin had found actual evidence of a familiar bond did that mean Harry was actually his Soulmate.

That would explain the sense of lose he was feeling with their relationships being as close to breaking as possible as well as how bad he had felt emotionally after using that word against Harry as if he had attacked himself. How after Luna had left and the two Professors had given him disappointed looks he had barely enough energy to get down to his room and fall into bed. If he was Harry's Soulmate it would also explain so many things such as why he had felt himself drawn to the corridor when he had first found Ginny with him. Or even his new attitude as if light had come to his world at last much like he had felt after he had escaped from his father's home to go live with his Grandfather all those years ago.

"I really hurt him didn't I?" Theo asked out loud after his long internal discussion with himself.

"You did," Draco said running one had up and down his friend's back while the other patted the pocket where Harry was curled up in.

"Do you think he would ever forgive me?"

"I don't know but does this mean you forgive him for not telling you that he was Harry?" Draco asked as he wordlessly took off the silencing spell on his pocket.

"I think I do I think he might be my Soulmate whatever that actually means," Theo said burring his face into Draco's neck. For once Draco actually seemed shocked at the news as he felt some tears fall onto his bare neck.

"Are you sure?" Draco croaked out a few moments later his shock making his voice ragged.

"I don't know but I can't think of any other explanation for why during both times he was away from me in either anger or sadness I felt as if a piece of me was missing as well," Theo said clutching at his heart.

"I am sorry for not telling you," Harry said in a quite voice as he peeked out the edge of Draco's pocket.

"Once again you apologize for something that was my fault,' Theo said as he pulled Harry out of the pocket and into a hug.

"No I should of tried to tell you who I was when I first started speaking to you even if I was scared of being rejected," Harry said nuzzling against Theo's strong chest.

"Let's just say you were both idiots," Draco said as he pulled Theo and Harry into a hug before letting the go so as to not squish Harry.

"I can live with that," Theo said as he gives Harry a quick peck on his muzzle. Suddenly Harry was fully human again sprawled over both Theo and Draco's lap.

"But, but she said I had to find out how to shift myself and this was not a fairy tale where I would regain my form with a kiss," Harry said confusing both Slytherins who now found the Gryffindor Golden boy laying comfortably on them.

Above them watching but unseen Lady Magic smiled and stated, " _So I lied could not let everything happen too quickly could I_?"

" **And you call your daughters meddlers** ," James said rolling his eyes as his gaze meets the woman formally known as Pandora Lovegood.

"I think they are rather cute together," Pandora said. "Are you sure it will be alright for so many to know about the Kitsune Inheritance?"

" **It will be fine no one will tell they all care for him** ," James said smiling down at the three boys in the bed.

"Um we might have a slight problem here," Theo said unaware of the conversation going on above their heads.

"Yeah I don't have my cloak or any Polyjuice Potion this is going to cause a scene," Harry said not sounding too upset as he cuddled against Theo's chest.

"Can you change back maybe you can control it now?" Draco asked. Harry's face took on a look of concentration before he sifted first into the hybrid form before changing back into Vilu.

"It seems I can," Harry said as he shifts back and forth a couple of times with a smile on his face before he leans in and gives Theo a kiss. I have wanted to do that for weeks," Harry said with a slight blush matched only by Theo's. Harry than gets out of the taller Slytherin boy's lap and stands before the bed taking a deep breath. "Theodore Nott I swear on my magic that I was not pulling any prank on you the time I spent as a Kitsune. I also swear that I am not lying when I say I um well like you will you go out with me?" Theo stood amazed as Harry raises his hand and without a wand, his being lost since his change into Vilu, cast a levitating charm on Theo's bedside table.

"I would be honored to go out with you Harry," Theo said getting out of the bed and pulling Harry into a kiss before he lifts the smaller boy bodily from the floor and easily holds him with one hand. The moment was ruined as Draco let out a wolf whistle.

"This is sweet and all but how are we going to explain Vilu going missing as everyone knows he is your familiar?" Draco asked making Theo wince a little.

"Um I know it might seem strange but can I actually stay as Vilu my life was so much better than when I was Harry," Harry said looking between the pair.

"Are you sure you would want that?" Theo asked.

"I would not have asked if I wasn't," Harry teased running his fingers over Theo's chest.

"Would you be willing to let others know so you did not have to remain as a Kitsune all the time?" Draco asked still laying on Theo's bed as the two boys hugged before him.

"You mean like Blaise" Harry asked.

"Well it all depends on how much space you need if you just tell Blaise you can at least be human inside our rooms," Draco said.

Harry turns to look up at Theo making a decision. "Everyone here has been rather nice to me I don't want to hide anymore," Harry said as Theo leans down and gives his forehead a quick kiss.

"Are you absolutely sure Harry?" Draco asked "there will be no taking it back."

"I am sure," Harry said smiling over at his former rival turned friend.

"Very well I will talk to Professor Snape to see if we can have a full House meeting before we turn in for the night," Draco said as he took down the wards on the door and left the pair of them alone.

"This is rather brave of you," Theo said as he wraps his arms tightly around the smaller boy.

"No this is not bravery this is showing them that I trust them as well as thanks for how well everyone has taken care of me when I had been stuck as a Kitsune," Harry said wrapping his legs around Theo's body as the pair just cuddles and waits for Draco's return. They did not have to wait long for it seems that Luna had already called everyone together.

"Are you ready Harry?" Theo asked.

"As I will ever be," Harry said as he shifts back into his Vilu form so they could prove to everyone that he was the Kitsune who had been so readily adopted by Slytherin House.

Stepping out into the main room Theo called out that he had an announcement as Draco stood beside in to offer support for both him and Harry. "What do you want?" a seventh year asked.

"I would like to introduce you all to someone," Theo said lifting Harry's form slightly.

"Did you lose your memory or something we all know Vilu?" Pansy called out with a laugh.

"You think you do but I would like to introduce you to his real form," Theo said as the all but Luna and Snape's mouths fall open in shock as the Kitsune transformed back into Harry.

"Hello everyone," Harry said as Theo set him back down on the floor. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," Harry said as he actually bowed to the thunderstruck crowd.


	16. Epilogue: Welcome to Slytherin and Beyond

There was a moment of stunned silence before the Weasley twins came forward and sandwiched Harry into a tight hug between them. "We were so worried Harrikins," Fred said.

"Yes how ever did you pull this off?" George asked. Harry could only smile up at them happy that they at least accepted him as he look out on the rest of the Slytherin House. Some of the students look shocked, while others had looks of betrayal on their faces making him move closer to Theo and Draco. Pansy placed her hands on her hips as she marched over to him as Theo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So how long have you been able to change form Potter?" she asked a little harshly and saw to her amazement that he actually flinched backwards at her tone.

"Alright that is enough," Draco said surprising everyone as he came to Harry's defense stepping forward so he was between Harry and Pansy. "To answer any questions of a similar nature he had not been able to change back to human until recently before a few hours ago."

"So he had been trapped as Vilu?" a first year asked.

"That is correct," Draco said "but I believe that Harry has more to say."

"Thanks Draco," Harry said shocking the House as he shot a large smile to the blonde. "I know that we have not really had a great relationship before now. But I have enjoyed my time as Vilu and would like to ask you all if you would not mind if I could stay here?"

'What do you mean?" Marcus asked coming forward and smiling down at the smaller boy.

"Well if no one minds when I am out in the main castle I would stay as Vilu but I would like to be able to return to human every once in a while if it would be too strange for everyone I will just revert in the dorm rooms," Harry said unable to look at anyone as he twisted the bottom of the shirt he was wearing.

"Why would you want to do that?" a seventh year asked.

"As I said I was happier as Vilu than I had even been before and wish to remain here rather than head back to people who had both betrayed me as a human or tried to hurt me as a Kitsune," Harry said still not looking up as he leaned into Theo's body who placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Surprisingly it was Severus who rose to his defense as well, "I hope I do not need to remind you all of what we found out about him on his first night in the dorms or the real reason we are all in this house." Harry finally looked up and saw that some people's expressions had shifted giving him more accepting looks.

"Are you doing this just to avoid homework?" a second year asked making Harry actually start to giggle.

"I think since Dumbles is gone I could talk to whoever becomes the Headmaster and explain my situation and work something out," Harry said as everyone who had not been at the earlier Board Meeting mouths fell open in shock.

"What do you mean he is gone?" the twins asked speaking in unison.

"You did not tell them?" Harry asked looking between Luna, Snape and Theo.

"Well I had other things on my mind," Theo said as the other two nodded.

"Alright during the last meeting Dumbles tried to test my strength as Vilu to show that I could not have protected everyone during the Quidditch game. He began to cast spell after spell at my barrier bubbles which never got through. As he keep attacking leaving me no chance to counter I decided to make him mad and began to act like a normal animal. My plan worked as without looking I cast a spell at him, well it seems he did not like this for the next thing I know everyone watching gasp as a green light came to my bubbles. Rather than vanishing like the rest of his spells or being bounced back the spell once struck caused a shock wave of magic," Harry explained.

"It was the killing curse," Theo interjected shocking the rest of the house.

"Yes well," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck at the looks at the others "the shock wave headed to the people watching the duel so I protected them letting Dumbles take the blunt of it. After he regained his feet the Board voted him out off office before one of them informed the Ministry leading him to be sent to Azkaban," Harry said as several older students gave whoops of pleasure and gave each other high fives.

"Wait does that mean that since you are a human you are not Theo's familiar?" a first year Muggleborn asked.

"You are correct," Harry said booping the kid's nose.

"Though I think he might be my Soulmate," Theo said causing further shock as Harry let out another laugh.

"And here I had always thought that Slytherins were masters of their emotions," Harry said as he looked at the students and even Snape gasping like a school of fish.

"Also he asked me out and I accepted," Theo said causally making several people seem to be suffering from information overload as they sat down either in a chair or right on the floor.

"So would you you all be willing to let me stay here?" Harry asked getting them back on topic with a blush on his face as Theo gave him a back hug.

"Um would you still be willing to be Vilu once and a while in the dorms for petting and playing with you were a good stress relief," the seven year Prefect said with a slight blush.

"I guess if it does not interfere with my own homework if the teachers allow this," Harry said as he shocked everyone by shifting into his hybrid form with his green Kitsune ears and tail.

"Oh Morgana that is too cute," Pansy said with a small squeal as she takes a step forward and wraps her fingers around his tail. As her fingers touch his tail Harry body shudders letting out a soft moan leaning into Theo's chest.

"I think it might be overly sensitive Pansy," Theo admonished the girl who hastily let go of the tail blushing.

"So does anyone have any actual problem with letting Harry say here?" Draco asked as Theo helped Harry regain his normal breathing from having his tail held.

"Can we have a moment to discuss this?" Marcus asked looking around the Common Room.

"Sure thing," Harry said as he headed back to Theo's room.

It did not surprise him that both Draco and Theo joined in though the twins and Luna were a welcome addition. "I think everyone already knows we would want you to stay," Fred said as he and George sit on Blaise's bed. The small group than went to see if Harry could still perform wandless magic which since Harry had no idea what had happened to his wand all those months ago was a smart choice. After ten minutes of practice Harry let out a soft cheer as he had been able a levitation charm on some of Draco's school books and had them orbit his form. When they were called back Harry had most of the small objects just floating around him making Blaise who had come to get them goggle at him. Harry sent everything back into their proper places as he headed back into the Common Room. As he exited the hall that lead to the bedrooms Harry stopped in place as tears come to his eyes as he seen the Slytherins holding up a banner stating " _Welcome to Slytherin House_." Harry could not help himself as the tears started to fall as he rushed forward to throw his arms around both Blaise and Pansy as Theo look on with a smile on his face.

**Start of Epilogue**

Shortly after Harry had been welcomed into Slytherin house as more than just its adopted pet Severus took him to see Professor McGonagall in her temporary Head's office summoning the other Heads with Lupin who had taken over as Head of Gyrffindor House to discuses Harry's wishes. The other Heads were shocked to learn where Harry and been all this time and were glad that he was at least safe. During the meeting Lupin shared what he had found in his first look over Harry's vaults shocking the Heads about how much Dumbles, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had access to his vaults. Knowing that he might actually be safer as Vilu they agreed that since he accompanied Theo to all the classes anyway he could do any home work in the Slytherin rooms at night and hand the assignments into Professor Snape to be handed into his teachers.

Meanwhile due to his findings on their abuse of Harry's accounts Remus began to bring legal actions against the three Weasleys and Hermione. When the notice of it arrived at the Burrow Arthur, according to the twins, had been disgusted at her treatment of the boy who he had known seen them as family. The twin reported that Arthur seeing all the money that the trio had taken from Harry into their own accounts had finally had had enough and started the process of divorcing her and disowning his youngest children. As the trio had the money they had stolen from Harry returned to him Arthur set up a small fund to pay for the bare necessity as well as a small property unused property that the Weasley family owned rent free until Molly could find a paying job or twelve months had passed. Molly when she found a job, as well as Ron and Ginny when they got their own jobs, would find their pay being garnished by 5% until they paid back the interest back to Harry's accounts due to it being ruled as a case of Line Theft. The only thing that prevented them from being sent to Azkaban was Arthur speaking on their behalf, as well as Harry, through Lupin gave them some leniency due to his old feelings for them. This did effect both Ron's and Ginny schooling as Molly having a hard time finding and keeping a job was barely able to scrap up enough funds for them to go back for their forth year let alone get their new school supplies. Molly had also been kicked off the School Board as Melania Macmillan II took her place.

Hermione had a worst time of it as since her actions under the charges of Line Theft and her being Muggleborn was given the harshest punishment as she was given a magic dampening cuffs that cute her off from Magic as a memory charm was placed on her and her parents making them all forget about the Magical World. Thankfully she had not actually spent any of the money she had been given meaning the Ministry did not need to find out an excuse to garnish the Granger's wages. Though Dumbles had also passed over many tomes and text from Harry's Vaults which had be be found and returned by a human employee of Gringotts. To test the memory charms the Goblins had chosen Curse Breaker Weasley to find the stolen property. Seeing a bank representative checking the property under the cover story of fraud made the family's Muggle neighbors gossip about them which soon spread to the practice leaving a black mark on the family's reputation. That coupled with Hermione having missed out on two and a half years of school pushed her into remedial classes to catch up. There really was no change in Albus's life since he had already been sent to Azkaban for casting the killing curse on a "familiar" though it did lead the contents of his personal vaults being divided with half going to pay back Harry while the other was placed into Theo's personal vaults for the attack.

With Peter being found alive living with the Weasleys and his eventual conviction of being the Potter's Secret Keeper Sirius was declared innocent and the man hunt was called off. It was quite a shock as Sirius Black walked up the front stairs to Hogwarts with Hermione's former pet leading the way. As Sirius was lead into the Great Hall to be feed his first real meal in years the Ministry was informed as they sent Madam Bones, the Head of the Ministry Law Enforcement department to offer the Ministry's utmost apology for the misuses of justice as well as informing him that due to his years in prison he was being paid 1,000 Gallons for year he was wrongly imprisoned for a total of 12,000 Gallons in total not that it made that much a different due to how rich the Black family was. After Sirius was freed he was pulled aside from Remus who hugged him and also apologized for thinking that Sirius had been the one to betray James and Lily. As they were catching up with what had gone on in their years apart Severus walked into the room with Theo.

Sirius had growled at seeing the Potions Master until Harry leapt from Theo's arms returning to his human form. Harry soon found himself being hugged by the his Godfather who promised he would make up for lost time. Theo was shocked to find himself getting hugged by the man as well as he congratulated what Remus told him was his Godson's Soulmate. Though it pained Sirius he decided to help keep Harry's identity as Vilu a secret until Harry was out of school which he was when he and Theo had decided he would step back into the main Magical World. Sirius to help make the world better for Harry when he finally returned he returned to his old job of an Auror.

At the end of the year after a job well done in fixing several problems that Albus had caused during his time as the Headmaster she was granted the full position of Headmistress of Hogwarts as she started to work with members of the Ministry to help plan for the Triwizard Tournament that would take place the next school year. Remus with Severus no longer letting slip that he was a Werewolf was allowed to stay in the position of D.A.D.A Professor while a Witch named Belladonna Sinclair took over as the Transfiguration Professor. During the summer between what would have been his third and fourth years Harry was properly introduced to Legvistus Nott in his human form. While Legvistus was alright with the idea of the pair courting each other he refused to allow the pair to sleep in the same bed room while they were staying in his home. Thankfully since he no longer around people he was not sure if he could trust Harry was able to spend the summer as a human until he and Theo were invited to the World Cup by Draco and his family.

The World Cup while entertaining was ruined by the attack of several free Death Eaters after the match, which the Malfoys did not take part as Draco, thanks to his interactions with the Weasley Twins and Harry during the last school year, had been camping next to the Weasley family and both families had left at the first sign of trouble. Draco had also talked the twins out of making a bet with Bagman having heard the man often welshed out on the bet if he lost. As this was the first time that Barty Crouch Jr. had found himself free of his father's control he slowly began to build up fully throwing off the Imperious Curse. With Peter being tucked away in Azkaban in a cell that would prevent him from changing into his rat form, not a single member of Voldemort's Death Eaters had found their fallen Master. So without being told that his Master was still around after all this time as soon as Barty Crouch Jr. found himself free of his father's control he had gone about killing the elder Crouch in such a horrible manor that Sirius who had been assigned the case and almost lost his lunch. Sirius had been helped by a surprising source as Winky the House Elf, who had taken the gruesome murder of the elder Crouch rather hard and went after the boy she had helped raise. The younger Crouch was soon found but rather being returned to Azkaban he was instantly given the kiss making Sirius gulp knowing it had been on his own head until Peter had been found.

With Peter locked away and Barty Crouch Jr. having been kissed no one had found where Voldemort had been hiding in Albania. Due to not many people going to the area especially as the Muggles now believed that the area was haunted and with the small creatures that used to live in the area having also dying out Voldemort was finding it harder to find beings to possess. With no creature willing to share his body the Dark Wizard's spirit began to fade and even with his Horcruxes in place began to lose himself until he was little more than just a mindless shade forever wondering a small forest clearing. Years latter when both Bellatrix and her husband died in Azkaban the Goblins found the Horcrux resting in Helga Huffelpuff's cup. This lead the Goblins to used powerful tracking magic to collect the rest of the Horcruxes in the artifacts and separate the parts of Tom Riddle's soul from the items leading to the Gaunt Ring being put into Harry's vaults which once more put the last Perevell artifact into his hands.

With the death of Barty Crouch Sr. the Triwizard Tournament was pushed back a year leading to Cedric to being the Head Boy and passing at the top of his class and join his father in the Ministry as the Diggorys began to go against some of the corruption of higher offices. During their investigations they found out that the Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge was in the possession of Goblin Blood Quills and had used some Dark Magic to curse the quills to cause lasting scars rather than the flesh to be instantly healed after use. This caused Umbridge to both lose her job and be sent to Azkaban for a couple of years as Sirius was promoted to Head Auror thanks to his work on taking her in as well as the Crouch case. Meanwhile Harry found that he was doing pretty well in his classes without Ron, Hermione or Dumbles interfering and with Theo's help he was ranked in the top ten of their class, not that anyone outside of Slytherin knew his placement in the rankings.

In Harry, Theo and the others fifth year year the Triwizard Tournament took place with Fred Weasley being chosen as the Hogwarts Champion facing off against Celina Vestish as the Durmstrang Champion and Vincent Lebue representing Beauxbatons. In their first task the three had to get collect a ring that had been attached to one of the Giant Squids tentacles as it swam around the Dark Lake. Slytherin House Cheered on it Champion as Fred used a combination Bubblehead charm and a spell that created a high powered jet of air to move quickly around the lake and was the first to collect the ring. During the Yule Ball that year Theo had not gone as he and Harry had stayed behind in the Slytherin dorms and had shared a first proper kiss as Theo gave his boyfriend the Nott Courting Ring. It was also the first time that Harry who tended to sleep as in his Vilu form, due to not having a bed, decided to join Theo in his bed for the night.

In the second task in what made Harry think of the protections to the Philosopher's Stone from his first year the Champions had to brew a potion, face off against a beast, with Fred getting matched up against a Manticore and then find a hidden real item among countless copies, While Fred had been top at the brewing he had a hard time with the Manticore leading him to get second place. as Vincent took first place. The whole Slytherin House helped prep Fred for the final task which as usual for when Hogwarts hosted the even was a maze with the Triwizard Cup located in the very center. Harry had perched on Theo's shoulder to watch Fred's progress having allowed a magic dampening cuff to be put on him so he could not help Fred as Vilu. Not that he need to bother as Fred had worked his way through the maze facing off against giant spiders, a mist that altered his perception, a second Manticore before matching wits with a Sphinx to claim the cup first. The whole of Hogwarts cheered as Fred grabbed the cub which Magiced the three Champions out of the Maze to appear before the stands. As Fred held the cup aloft in triumph Luna ran forward and gave him a kiss as the pair had been dating since the year before and had finally came out as a couple at the Yule Ball.

Fred put the money from his winning into the bank account that he and George had created to help fund their Joke Shop and due to the alliances they had made in Slytherin had already purchased some property in Diagon Alley for their store. While the twins were at school they left the place in the hands of Marcus Flint who was not only good at keeping their books straight but due to his involvement with the store had started to date George. At the end of the year as the students from the three schools went their separate ways Ron and Ginny started telling the few people at the school that could still stand them that they would not be back next year lying that Molly had gotten them into Beauxbatons. This rumor was quickly squashed as Fred and George told their House that due to lack of funds as Molly had been fired yet again from her job they could not afford to come back to school leaving them to go to the free Ministry classes via home tutor which covered the bare minimum in each subject and were mostly used to make sure a Witch or Wizard had control of their magic.

Since Harry still hiding in plain sight as Vilu could not take the OWL's with the others so over the Summer he went to Gringotts to take their version of the test that were accepted by the Ministry. When he had come in for his test the Goblins detected the last bit of Voldemort's soul as they exorcist it our of him and destroyed it leading to Voldemort finally passing away sixteen years after his attack on the Potters. As for the test themselves Harry had been shocked when he had received an O in D.A.D.A. Charms and Transfiguration, EEs in Potions, History of Magic, Herbology and Ancient Ruins which he had started to take due to Theo having the class. Both Remus and Severus conducted his interview of what he wished to do after he left Hogwarts where he informed them that due to his time as Vilu he was going to work in promoting Creature's rights both Magical, Mundane, as well as those like him went through a Creature Inheritance. Both men had been proud of him as Remus gave him some books to help him on his path while Severus gave him a list of several laws and transcript of some Wizengamot session he should look into. Theo of course had received O in all but D.A.D.A in which he had gotten an EE which would all be a big help in his chosen field of Curse Breaker with a second field of study in Healing. Draco of course had gotten the grades and even permission to take an apprenticeship with the Wand Maker Master Trayco during the summers and Blaise had earned enough to credits to work in Magical Zoology.

During his Sixth year Harry was almost tempted to reveal that he had been Vilu all along to the other houses since the last of his betrayers were out of the castle, but he had come to really like not having to worry about anything in the main castle and did not want to lose it. Though he did turn human during the Hogsmead weekends as he went on several dates with Theo under a glamour that did not work on anyone in Slytherin House. The House that he had once though of as his greatest annoyance now felt more like home than ever as the of age students gave him large beaming smiles as they watched him outside the Dorms walking arm and arm with Theo as the pair had their dates.

Besides his dates with Theo nothing really remarkable happened during Harry's six year at the castle, while in the greater Magical World doing some research for his boss at the Ministry, Percy Weasley came across the Magical Death certificate of Tom Riddle which also gave his chosen name of Voldemort on the form making the magic users of Britain rejoice at the news. It was also at this time that Fudge's time of Minister came to its natural end as Amos Diggory, in thanks to his part of fight against Ministry corruption, had been voted to succeed him. One of the first things Amos had to deal with as Minister of Magic caused him to go talk to the Dumbledore who after coming out of the shock he received of snapping the "Elder Wand" had been ranting and raving trying to get in contact with Fudge about Voldemort's Horcruxes. Amos only listened to Albus ranting, which had turned more and more crazy over the last couple of year, before he informed the man that no Voldy was not coming back as death certificate had been found as the Goblins had even come forward to tell the humans about destroying the man's Horcruxes. For the first time in years Dumbledore had been speechless as he was shown the copy of the document sagging into his chair. Amos not having any more time left the man who seemed to deflate at the news of his greatest rival since Girndawald had died since he had been locked up.

During the summer before his Seventh year at Hogwarts Harry was spotted outside the Slytherin dorms for the first time in years as he attended the bonding of George and Marcus as he congratulated the couple, but as Ron and Ginny who had only come due to being forced to in hopes of getting some more money out of the family tried to find him they came up short unaware that Harry was laughing at them as he was once more as Vilu curled up around his fiancé's neck. It seems someone had snapped a picture of Harry at the event making everyone who had no association with Slytherin house past or present question where he had been these last five years and where he was now. Harry did not even care that he was once again thrust into the limelight of the gossip of Magical Britain as Theo's grandfather finally let the pair of them share a bed together for the first time in Torchwood Manor. Leading to Harry sleeping curled up against Theo's muscular form for the first time as a human. Harry had just enough awareness of the situation as the pair discussed how after the end of their last year of school Harry could go back to being human full time and deciding that before he reappeared as himself for their wedding he would stay human after graduation to date Theo publicly for a while.

Both boys and their friends achieved the results of their NEWTs that they wanted letting them each go into their chosen careers. It also turned out that the first big event after Graduation was Pansy's wedding to Terry Boot who she had started dating in their sixth year after a push from Harry who had mastered his gift Magical connection sight and had been responsible for bringing together Fred and Luna as well as George/Marcus and surprisingly Blaise and Cedric Diggory. As Pansy knew of their plans had asked Harry to take part in the wedding. As pictures of the event appeared in the Prophet and Quibbler several of Harry's old classmates in the other houses had been shocked to see the sight of Harry happily taking part in the wedding as a member of the bridal party, dancing with Pansy as well as one that showed him kissing Theo. The Owls came flooding in to Harry and Theo's new place a old Potter family cottage the pair had renamed into Vilu Villa asking for Harry to give interviews to explain where he had been this whole time. If Harry did go to an interview all he would ever say that he went some place where he had finally been free to be himself without his smallest move being judged as the Boy-Who-Lived.

A year and a half after Theo and Harry had left Hogwarts the pair finally got married in a large ceremony in which every member of Slytherin House that had been there while he had been Vilu had been invited as well as some old friends such as Neville who was one of the few outside of the House of Serpents who Harry ever told of his time as Vilu. Harry had enjoyed his wedding as he was given away by Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black while his godmother Narcissa cried in the front row. Several guest who were not of Slytherin were surprised to see that his Best Man had been Draco Malfoy having only know the animosity between the two of them in Harry's first two years at Hogwarts not knowing how close the pair had come after Harry had shared with the blonde after Dumble's arrest all those years ago. Speaking of Dumbledore when he had found out that Harry was still alive and was now married to a Dark Cored Wizard it turned out to be too much for the old fool who raged about it so hard his heart had finally given out. James had smiled as he collected Dumble's soul personally much to Albus's horror as the man he had purposely sacrificed to create Harry as his weapon greeted him as Death and sent him to a hell where his and Voldy's souls were trapped together for all time to torment each other.

Albus's death barely made the news as most were focused on the newly wedded Theo and Harry as they announced that Harry had taken the potion which would allow him to bare the mates future kids. The pair had their first child a strapping young lad on November 22, 2000 they had named James Vilu Nott-Potter and had named his Godparents as Draco Malfoy and Luna Weasley nee Lovegood. Harry wanted to make sure this child had a better home life than either of them had as they upgraded Vilu Villa filling it with modern items both Magical and Muggle so that James would see that neither side was better than the other.

As the years of peace went by with hardly any issues apart from some disturbances from the decreasingly number of Death Eaters life went on. At the end of serving his mandatory three terms in office Amos stepped aside to many's disappointment. While his replacement Sirius took over the post with Percy Weasley as his Vice-Minister. The damage done to their world by two old mad men slowly faded into just history while Harry and Theo's family grew as the couple ended up having six healthy children four girls, one boy and one that did not identify as either gender. Harry for his part stayed out of politics when not fighting for Creature rights letting Theo cast their family's vote in the Wizengamot until they passed it down to James.

Over the years Molly, Ron and Ginny had tried to reconnect with Harry but he would just ignore them, until they made the mistake of harassing his kids when the family had gone to collect school supplies for James Vilu, Lily Cissa, and Pansy Luna in Diagon Alley. Harry's six kids had never seen their bearer so mad as finally lost it at the former Weasley calling on Lady Magic's judgment who had happily obliged as she made both Ron and Ginny if they ever found a mate and had kids to be Magical Barren lines. As for Molly she had done something that the Witch had somehow slipped passed Arthur during their divorced as she cut off the woman from the Weasley family Magics. The trio had left Harry and his family alone after that.

Around the same time that Harry's youngest Draco Sirius Potter started at Hogwarts Minerva stepped down as Headmistress as Harry and the current board placed Severus Snape into the role of Headmaster with Remus as his second. When the board had announced this decision Harry finally gave the pair of Wizards push having seem that the pair had been meant to be together since he had first turned into Vilu. On the night before Draco was to head to Hogwarts Harry had pulled his gender neutral child aside and told them of the special part that their family played that would one day become Harry's responsibility before it was Draco's turn. Harry had used a spell he had found in the Perevell Family Grimoires to make it so that Draco would only be able to pass this information to his own youngest son when the time came after promising them that he had no desire to die any time soon.

In fact Harry finally passed away at the age of one hundred and fifty-two a year after Theo had died. Harry had been surrounded by his kids, grandkids, great-grandkids as his first great-great-grandkid Harry Vilu Malfoy-Black-Weasley-Lovegood-Nott-Potter was placed in his arms. Harry had smiled down at the baby as he closed his eyes as a mortal for the last time. When he opened them again his soul was being gently taken from his body by his own father who smiled warmly at him before he gave his son a tight hug. When the two separated Harry was in the black robe with the Scythe on his back as the new Death in the body of his twenty-five year old form. His father had stayed with him helping Harry learn the job after they had observed Harry's own funeral. When it was time for James to pass on he brought Harry once more into Lady Magic's presence where Harry got a hug of greeting from Luna as the current holder of the office Destiny before the girl smiled at him as she took his arm and spun him around to introduce him to the holder of the office of Time. Harry tilted his head in confusion at the man in the pale silver robe with an hourglass charm hanging from his neck that is until the man pulled his hood down revealing the current office holder of the Position of Time was his Theo. Harry had given a happy squeal as he rushed into his husband's waiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I am fully aware that since I have Luna's family being the holders of the Destiny after death, and now Theo's family holding the office of Time that would mean that the next Destiny, Time and Death could all had been at Harry's bedside when he died due to the lines of Harry's Great-Great-Grandchild.


	17. Author's Note

Not part of the story but I received a message the other day that someone drew Harry as Vilu. What makes this really cool for me is that the artist was one of the creators of one of the stories that inspired The pet of Slytherin House. The work, which can be found in the link from works that this story inspired at the end of this work. Though it is just Vilu I sort of seeing it as Harry during the chapter That old Familiar feeling where Harry finally able to talk to Theo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Emerald Kitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752945) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus)




End file.
